Revenge of Taro'Nyu the Queue Hunter
by Fanficteller
Summary: Several months after the defeat of the Sky People and Jake Sully becoming a new Olo'Eyktan. Now as refugees living Omaticaya seeks for a new Hometree after the destruction of their old Home. But still recovering clan encounters a new threat from the past; the rogue clan of outcasted Na'vi and their cruel Olo'Eyktan Taro'Nyu, who seeks revenge against Omaticaya and Eytukan's family.
1. Chapter 1: Young Hunter

**REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER**

 **YOUNG HUNTER:** ** **(Text Edited)****

The night had fell over Pandora and in every corner of the jungle was lightened by the shiny blue and purple lights of the flowers and other plants of the jungle and the gigantic neighbor planet Polyphemus lightened the night-blue sky above of Pandora.

The jungle was silent, except the humming sound of the Pandoran fauna and the shaking leaves of the Jungle's flora in the gentle night wind.

But there was some movement in the trees...

Young lone hunter from the clan of Omaticaya called Tiny'Tan was jumping from the tree branch to another branch.

Tiny'Tan jumped from the branch he was standing on, landing to the down bending branch, along which he slided down smoothly, keeping his balance throughout the sliding time down towards the ground.

The beam of light followed his every smooth down sliding along the branch.

When he slided towards the sharp bend, Tiny'Tan leaped off the branch and grabbed to the nearby hanging liana, on which he swung through the air space of this part of the jungle.

Before he reached to the end of the range of the swing, he let go of the liana, and after the small fall down, he landed on the gigantic leaves and landing to the lower ones one by one... he eventually reached to the ground.

But once he was on his feet on the ground, he immediately stood still.

Tiny'Tan had the perfect sense of hearing, along with his perfect night vision as all Na'vi has, and using it, Tiny'Tan sensed his surroundings carefully before moving.

He did not heard much, except the some usual sounds of the night like the faraway growling of the pack of _Nantang_ on the hunt and faraway slightly the ground-shaking stomping of the pack of _Angtsìk_.

Tiny'Tan looked around of him, to make sure that the way was clear.

It would be the very bad for him if he accidentally crosses paths with the pack of hunting _nantang_ like his clan current Olo'eyktan did a long ago with them on that night when he came to their clan for the first time...

...because he had the very important task to do.

Tiny'Tan knew well that the jungle is even more dangerous at night time for any lone hunter, and that he shouldn't be in here without his teacher but instead among of the rest of the clan.

But, however, the young soon-to-be _Taronyo_ , meaning hunter, was excited about the upcoming traditional event of the day after tomorrow, when it was his time for him to make long travel to Banshee Rookery in the Hallelujah Mountains and make _tsaheylu_ with _Ikran_ and become both _Ikran makto_ and true _Taronyo_ at last, his excitement had got him to feel an irresistible desire to perform his first kill, and this time he was going to do it without his teacher's guidance and protection in order to surprise him with his first kill as the proof that he's good and well-trained hunter, capable to survive on his own in the jungle, and ready to make _Tsaheylu_ with his _I_ _kran_.

And so, Tiny'Tan had sneaked away from the Omaticaya clan's current camp/territory on the edge of the cliff, thus the clan of Omaticaya not having yet found the fine tree as a new Hometree when the old one was burned down months ago.

But before leaving from Omaticaya's camp, Tiny'Tan had snatched from their camp's armory his finest hunting bow, some arrows and his hunting knife, before he had sneaked away to the jungle, easily passing in the jungle's shadows the guards guarding the borders of their temporary camp area.

But once he left, Tiny'Tan knew that from now on his only protection was the unquestioned guides of the _Great Mother_ herself... as well as his own senses.

Once making sure that he was alone, Tiny'Tan squatted down and laid his arm to the ground.

And then, he picked some ground into his hand and lifted it up beneath of his nose and sniffed it.

Tiny'Tan had also perfect sense of smell... hardly trained ability, with which Tiny'Tan was able to recognize the source of the scent, which had walked from this some time ago or a while ago.

"Y _erik_." Tiny'Tan whispered quietly, after recognizing the source of the scent.

Tiny'Tan squatted even more to the ground and sniffed, trying to find the direction to where _yerik_ he was hunting had gone.

It did not took a long for him to find more familiar scents from the ground.

When Tiny'Tan looked up and towards the direction from where he found the scents, and judging from the scent's fresh aroma he realized that _Yerik_ he was hunting was heading towards the waterhole which was nearby... quite nearby.

Tiny'Tan took his bow from his back and placed one of his arrows to it ready for the kill, and moving slowly, quietly and below the wind, Ti'Ny went to follow his upcoming catch.

But once he left from the area...

...he didn't realize that he was in fact secretly followed from the shadows.

* * *

Tiny'Tan followed the trail of the scent through of the jungle for a while...

...but it did not took long from him to get to the waterhole.

But once Tiny'Tan reached there, he did not immediately rush to the open area. But instead, he went hide among the glowing plants surrounding the entire area, because it was always possible that _Nantang_ pack or the bigger predator like _Palulukan_ was by the coincidence paying the visit on the waterhole for drink.

Tiny'Tan remembered well how his big brother, Toruy, used to talk big words about one day becoming _Palulukan Makto_ and become the first Na'vi in Omaticaya than has ever managed to bond with _Palulukan_ and rode with it. His dream was encouraged by his friend, Cle'ver, the female hunter from Anurai clan (one of the clans last few survivors after the blind massacre laid upon the clan by the Sky People) as her clan used to ride on the backs of _Palulukan_ instead of _pa'li_.

And no wonder, because _Palulukan_ happened to be her clan's totem animal.

Well, his dream never came true, because Toruy, along with Cle'ver, was among of those countless warriors of his people who had took part to the great War for the Tree of Souls months ago in the time of the Great Sorrow, fighting side by side with legendary _Toruk Makto_ against the invading forces of Sky People.

 _He never came back_.

 _Neither did their beloved father and mother._

And only one Na'vi in Omaticaya clan, who eventually became briefly _Palulukan Makto_ instead of his brother, was their future _Tsahik_.

However, unlike his big brother, only Cle'ver returned alive from the war.

And before she parted with Omaticaya after the Great Sorrow was over, Cle'ver gave her in the bloody air battle against the Sky People fallen friend's bow to Ti'Ny as a memory of his fallen big brother.

Well, despite being close brothers with each other, Tiny'Tan did not have a very close relationship with him, probably because his brother had a bit arrogant dreams of bonding and riding in the pack of _Palulukan_ and overly boasting tone about it, which caused always the arguments about the reality between of the brothers.

And because of that, Ti'Ny had recovered from his brother's death quickly.

But still, Tiny'Tan missed his older brother's brotherly side before he turned into the adulthood.

Currently both of his big brother's arrogant self and his brotherly side were now under _The Great Mother_ 's protection.

And to honor his sacrifice in the war for the better future for his people, all the clans and to the upcoming generations to be live after them, Tiny'Tan never left from their current camp/territory to jungle to learn to be hunter with his teacher without his brother's bow.

Snapping out of his memories and returning to his current mission...

Tiny'Tan eyed the area from among the glowing plants, but it seemed like ther was no one at the waterhole.

But still, sensing that his upcoming catch was still out there somewhere, he kept himself low, beneath of to his catch's direction going night wind, and hide in the leaves and plants.

Eyeing the area a bit more carefully...

Tiny'Tan eventually found his catch with his eyes.

The source of the scent he recognized as _Yerik_ was only a small distance away from him.

His catch had stopped to the waterhole to drink tonight.

 _Yerik_ had not yet sensed him, and thus not yet noticed him. The animal only kept drinking suspecting nothing.

Because of the dense flora, the leaves bothered his eyes and focus to deliver the direct shot and kill, Ti'Ny decided to try his first kill from the above of his catch.

Slowly and quietly, Tiny'Tan moved behind of the nearby tree to prevent his scent being floating with the wind to the direction of his catch and getting it on the alert, when delivering the first kill would be the more difficult to perform. Ti'Ny knew that these animals were quick in their legs and would leave the scene as soon as they perceived the threat and interpreted it as a danger.

Once Tiny'Tan had made sure that the wind wasn't going towards his catch's direction, he placed his bow back to his back and then started to climb up to the tree using the vines around of it.

And once he was on one of the tree's branches, he settled into place and eyed his catch while he slowly and carefully took his brother's bow and one of his arrows and placed it again to his bow.

Suddenly, Ti'Ny noticed that _Yerik_ 's head jumped up as it sensed something nearby, Ti'Ny assumed that nearby was quite certainly small or large pack of _nantang_ hunting tonight.

So, Tiny'Tan had to do this quickly, because he knew that _Nantang_ were quite stubborn predators and they can tirelessly follow their prey many travels. They do not easily give up once they had caught their prey with their eyes.

Tiny'Tan remembered how his father once crossed paths with _Nantang_ pack and it nearly cost him to lose his right foot.

So, Tiny'Tan straightened and aimed his arrow toward his very first catch... And breathing calmly and with concentration to delivering his first kill... Tiny'Tan stretched his bow's string to tight and prepared to release it and send his arrow fatally to his nothing suspecting prey.

Suddenly...

Out of nowhere flew the arrow, which hit to the tree trunk next of him... in front of his faces.

Tiny'Tan let out the cry of pain, because out of nowhere suddenly flied arrow, which had narrowly missed his faces and flew pass of them, had managed to scratch his straightened arm, and the same arrow managed to snap his own arrow in half in the process, before he managed to deliver his kill.

The arrow head scratching his arm sent the wave of pain through of his straightened arm, that he by reflexes released his grip from his brother's bow's handle and dropped it to the ground.

And because of his cry in pain, _Yerik_ left from the scene.

But instead thinking and lamenting the losing his catch, Tiny'Tan turned his eyes to the direction from where the arrow had came from.

And after doing so, Tiny'Tan saw that among of in the night gloving flowers, leaves and other jungle plants was moving the group of ten Na'vi-like figures...

..who, instead of greeting him, were shouting the common hunting cries of Na'vi, as they were charging towards him along the other tree's branches.

And much to Tiny'Tan's shock, these hunters were releasing with their bows the arrows and threw their spears at his direction, explaining the reason for that first out of nowhere at him fied arrow.

Tiny'Tan quickly forget the stinging pain in his arm's scratch and jumped off the branch as the several arrows flew around and past of him.

But because his left leg lost its grip from the tree branch, which happened to be slippy from the recent days raining, Tiny'Tan landed quite roughly on his stomach to the ground, though he survived from it with the brief groan in pain, before he hurriedly climbed on his feet, picked up his brother's bow from the ground and ran into the jungle.

" _What is this?! Why they are hunting me?!_ " Tiny'Tan asked in Na'vi from himself as he rushed through of the flora of the jungle, in order to get away from these grazed Na'vi hunters.

And as Tiny'Tan tried to escape from these crazed Na'vi, who had gave chase to him and were right on his heels, yet having spread all around behind of him and ept firing the arrows at his direction, which Tiny'Tan was narrowly able to dodge, the young hunter then called with the hunters calling sounds his half wilde _Pa'li_ mount, which he called with the name Níwin, from the jungle to his aid.

And not long after Tiny'Tan had sent a few calling sounds into the jungle's air space, a large female _Pa'li_ , presumably Níwin, emerged out from the jungle to his side.

Because there was no time for Tiny'Tan to stop his mount, due to these crazed Na'vi being right behind of him, and that there was luckily to him in the arch from the ground towering root in front of him, Tiny'Tan quickly bounced up from the ground on the root, from which he then bounced from it towards his still in the high speed galloping mount, landing successfully onto his mount's back and proceed by making _Tsaheylu_ with the horse-like creature.

And once the bond was made and his master safely on his back, Níwin galloped into the jungle.

As Tiny'Tan had perfectly settled on the back of his mount, he peeked over his shoulders to see that were his pursuers left behind.

However, even though they were off-seen thanks to the dense flora of the jungle all around, Tiny'Tan was capable to hear through of the flora rushing sounds and shaking plants, meaning that those grazed Na'vi had mounted to their own mounts - though running sounds didn't sound lie _Pa'li_ 's galloping pace - and continued their aggressive pursuit and kept threateningly approaching at him.

And from her master's urge, Níwin added even more speed to her legs and galloped through the jungle to take Omaticaya hunter on his back to the safety, as the hunting cries shouting crazed Na'vi urged their own off-seen mount to run faster, while they still ept firing the arrows towards Tiny'Tan and Níwin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: Metallic Monster

****REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER****

 **METALLIC MONSTER:** **(Text Edited)**

Tiny'Tan directed his mount to avoid it to get hit from the arrows as he tried desperately lose his hunters.

The chase lasted roughly over half on a hour, but the crazed Na'vi were still after him.

Tiny'Tan suddenly heard from both of his sides from behind of the bushes approaching sounds, telling to him that these crazed Na'vi were getting closer and were presumably about to reach to him.

As this was about to happen, Tiny'Tan decided as his first and last attempt to outsmart these crazed Na'vi hunters to buy for himself extra time to escape from their reach by trying to send his pursuers into confusion by starting to make with Níwin a multiple quick and surprising turns among the trees and flora of the jungle and through of these crazed Na'vi and their own mounts.

On the first route, as the crazed Na'vi on the backs of their own mounts were about to emerge in the full pace out from the bushes, Tiny'Tan suddenly turned his mount's direction with the hard right turn to the right and disappeared among of the flora of the jungle, totally surprising both his two hunters with his swift motion, thus causing their attentions to turn away from directing their mounts to the directions to where Tiny'Tan had escaped, which led both of them to accidentally collide to each others and knocked both of them to the ground.

In second route, while being chased three-four other crazed Na'vi, Tiny'Tan made once surprising turnarounds by suddenly stopping in the full pace and turning around and riding back to his direction of arrival, much to the confusion of his hunters who were not prepared such of move and were unable to do the same... though this did not stop two of them at least from trying, though this did not stop two of them at least from trying, though they did it completely wrong by attempting to make turnaround in full pace without stopping their mounts at first, which quickly turned against them as their mounts' full pace caused them to lean too sharply to the directions they were galloping, until they eventually lost their balance and fell roughly over to the ground.

In third route, as his crazed Na'vi hunters attempted by spreading to the area to drive Tiny'Tan to the trap by blocking his direct and assumed escape routes in front of his nose and then surround him from all corners, Tiny'Tan made even more hard turns in each direction alternately and sharp turnarounds in each time when he was about to be trapped by his hunters, one of which was galloping right behind of him while another one or two attempted to block his escape from front of him. Tiny'Tan's swift and sudden moves, which he executed with so narrow time, helped him to escape from several few attempted traps of his hunters and also managed to trick his pursuers to collide to each others in the full gallop, while some of them managed to halt their mounts from colliding against each other.

And in the final route, using the jungle's dense vegetation as his advantage as his hunters attempted for the one last time to trap him by surrounding the area, Tiny'Tan sneaked next to one of his hunters, which happened to be separated from the others, and managed to trick the other hunters by mixing the sounds of the shaking jungle vegetation created by his pace and Níwin's galloping noises with the separated hunter's mount's own similiar noises.

This sly move got the rest of the crazed Na'vi hunters to turn their attentions to one of their own, as he galloped through of the jungle's vegetation to the direction away from them, leaving them to believe their own to be their escaping target and provoking them to hurriedly turn their mounts to the same direction before they fiercely galloped after supposed "runaway", unknowing that they were in fact hunting down their own instead of Tiny'Tan, who had hidden among of the jungle vegetation after outsmarting his hunters by tricking them to give chase to their own.

And once the hunters were far away and the coast was clear, Tiny'Tan seized the opportunity and directed Níwin to the another direction through of the jungle's vegetation and left quickly from the area, trying to reach far enough from his pursuers reach, before they would realize that they had been tricked by him.

And without looking back, Tiny'Tan and Níwin kept going in the full gallop for the next fifteen minutes, before it seemed that they had finally got rid from their crazed hunters for good.

With the relief of this, Tiny'Tan was about to direct his mount to head back to their camp, until out of nowhere flied new arrow suddenly hit to Níwin's hind leg, which caused her to neigh loudly in pain and nearly caused her to fall over to the ground and throw Tiny'Tan off his back.

" _Níwin!_ " Tiny'Tan cried in shock, as he realized that what had happened while trying to maintain his balance on his violently in pain shaking mount's back.

Níwin barely managed to maintain her balance, despite the strong pain wave from the spot to where the recently fired arrow had just hit, but she was unable to gallop with her sore hind leg.

She was still able to run, but only with the speed which was the mix of jogging and crippling speed of wounded _pa'li_.

And his crazed hunters, at least three of them, had apparently already realized of themselves being tricked by Tiny'Tan and had been heard Níwin's neigh in pain and located his location by following the source of the loud neigh... and now they were once again threateningly approaching him.

The arrows once again flied towards and narrowly past of him...

Tiny'Tan looked desperately around of him to find any advantage, with which he could use against his crazed hunters.

Suddenly, he noticed that right in front of him was hanging between of two trees the long and thick liana, right in the level of his head.

Thinking quickly his best chances to use it against his hunters...

" _Think, Tiny'Tan! Think! What was the name of that human weapon what Toruk Makto used to call it, which also helped me and him to escape from three nantang one of the times when we were together in the jungle... Think, think, think, think, think! OH, YEAH! SLINGSHOT!_ " Tiny'Tan exclaimed in Na'vi...

...as he remembered that once he and Toruk Makto were waling together in the jungle after the war, they had encountered three rogue _nantang_ on the way and escaped from them. But until they had realized that there was no way to outrun these stubborn predators on foot, Toruk Makto had grabbed to the liana hanging from two trees and pulled it backwards and tightened it as the pack was about to get to them. Ti'Ny remembered him yet saying " _Oeru txoa livu. Ma smukan_ " before Toruk Makto had then released the liana and sent the yelping predators to fly in the another side of the jungle.

Following Toruk Makto's ways, Tiny'Tan urged Níwin to ran as fast as she could, as he himself turned around in his crippling mount's back and grabbed from the liana with both of his hands.

As Níwin kept his crippling forward with the running speed, Tiny'Tan pulled the liana backwards and tightened it as his hunters were approaching him.

And once they were in the perfect spot, Tiny'Tan released his grip from the liana.

The Liana shot itself by the tight tension and hit with the raw power and high speed to the faces of the crazed hunters, sending them to fly off their mount's backs to the ground, even knocking them unconscious with the one hit.

As Tiny'Tan was getting away, he let out the triumphant cries.

But the joy was premature...

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the huge _SHADOW_ emerged through of the trees, lianas and the dense vegetation of the jungle right next to Tiny'Tan and Níwin.

The sudden attacker roared loudly, though its roar sounded more deep and metallical rather than an animal's roar, before it suddenly snapped its huge jaws around of Níwin's head, before Tiny'Tan had time to even react to that, crushing the female _pa'li_ 's head with one deadly bite.

" _Níwin!_ " Tiny'Tan cried in agony, as he felt within himself the same head-crushing pain what his mount was feeling right now.

His attacker then lifted both of them up into the air from the ground.

However, Tiny'Tan fell in the process off from his mount's back and flied over the air, landing roughly to the small creek with the large splat...

Even though the fall was high, Tiny'Tan survived from the rough-looking landing to the creek, but he injured his right leg in the process as it landed hard onto the rock hidded beneath of the cree's water surface, thus snapping his shinbone in half and causing him groan loudly in pain.

Gritting his teeth out of pain in his right injured leg, Tiny'Tan rolled into the sitting position in middle of the creek - though every movement sent the repeating waves of pain to run along his injured leg - to see that what had just attacked to him and to his mount.

And much to his agony, he saw how this shadowy creature was violently shaking its head from side to another while holding the body of his poor _Pa'li_ Níwin in its fangs, before the creature swung its head first upwards and then hard downwards, throwing Níwin apparently lifeless and broken body with the crushing power against the ground.

Níwin was gone for good!

And once the beast had finished with his mount, the beast then turned its attention at Tiny'Tan and started immediately approach him, threateningly snarling at the wounded omaticaya.

And once it got closer, Tiny'Tan was able to see some details of the creatures appearance.

The creature's head shape seemed to have strong resemble of the feared _Toruk_ 's large and long-necked head, along with the longs queues, crests on the top of the head and under its lower jaw and _Toruk_ 's large wings, which the animal had spread to the wide, though they seemed to be a slightly larger and wider than what _Toruk_ 's wings normally are. But Toruk's natural skin colors - all its red and yellow colors with black stripes and it's crests blue color - were all oddly missing, and all of it seemed to be replaced by the colors or black and purple, due to the night's dark blue color. And in addition of that, all _Toruk_ 's usual vocal sounds, like deep growls, coming from this one sounded even more deeper and more like metallic instead of _Toruk_ 's usual animals voices, and yet the creature's breathing sounds from the breathing holes in its chest sounded more long lasting and more loudly hissing rather than normal animal's breathing sounds

And in addition of that, Tiny'Tan witnessed something even more odd in this _Toruk-_ like creature as it kept approaching closer of him even more and more. For example, Tiny'Tan witnessed that the creature was not using its large wing's talons as his forelimbs to walk on the ground with them at all. And when the creature revealed itself to Tiny'Tan even more, Tiny'Tan noticed that the creature's body had not down from the base of its neck any usual features of _Toruk_ 's body. Instead, the creature's body's shape resembled more closely _Palulukan_ 's six-limbed, lean and agile body shape from the chest to the tip of the tail. And the creature seemed to walk with _Palulukan_ 's limbs instead with the talons of its _Toruk_ 's wings.

And yet this creature's every move with its _Palulukan_ 's limbs or even with its _Toruk_ 's wings created the strange sounds, which sounded very similar to the sounds from those giant machine monsters in the possession of the Sky People (AMP exoskeleton suit) when they moved their metallic arms.

" _What is this... this... abomination?_ " Tiny'Tan said to himself in horror, knowing that none of the songs in entire Na'vi history doesn't tell anything about the creature, which is half _Palulukan_ and half _Toruk_ , not to mention about the fact that this creature sounding by its movements like one of those Sky People's machine monsters.

Tiny'Tan also noticed that there was someone mounting in the back of this... thing, who looked down at him with the pleased grin.

At the same time, the same crazed Na'vi hunters who had ambushed Tiny'Tan earlier back in the waterhole and chased him across the jungle, arrived to the scene from behind of some bushes, behind of which they had probably left their mounts for a while.

All ten of them and some of them were in bruises and scratches as a result for falling the victim of Tiny'Tan's quick turns and tricks during of his tricks.

And once they saw Tiny'Tan lying injured and thus helplessly in middle of the creek, they snarled and hissed angrily at him and immediately approached at injured Omaticayan hunter with the bared knifes in their hands, until the Na'vi sitting in the back of this newly arrived abomination, ordered them in Na'vi to back off, before he dismounted this thing and, with the knife in his right arm, he walked through of these crazed hunters while heading towards Tiny'Tan with the threatening means.

" _He's mine now._ " Na'vi said darkly in Na'vi.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	3. Chapter 3: Outcast Olo'Eyktan

****REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER****

 ** **OUTCAST OLO'EYKTAN:**** ** ** **(Text Edited)******

Tiny'Tan gasped in shock as he, much to his horror and disgust, recognized that deep and chills giving voice, through of which he actually recognized this whole Na'vi in person... from the past.

And his faces twisted in disgust and horror as the certain Na'vi knelt down next to him.

" _Taro'Nyu?!_ " Ti'Ny whispered loudly in horror.

" _I'm pleased that you still remember me, Tiny'Tan the Omaticaya. Last I saw you, you were just one little Omaticaya brat, hiding behind of the feet of your pathetic mother and father every time when I was in presence. And I remember also something else, for example your big brother, what a big arrogant and foolish brat he was. But you and your foolish brother weren't back then target of my interest, except now!_ " This Na'vi called with the name Taro'Nyu said with the dark tone in Na'vi as he felt his knife's sharp blade with his fingers.

" _What do you mean? What do you even want, outcast?_ " Tiny'Tan asked in Na'vi, trying his best not to be afraid nor show any sign of fear to this outcast.

" _I'm looking for my old friends, Eytukan and Tsu'Tey. I have some business unfinished with them from the past._ " Taro'Nyu said grinning cruelly.

" _I was looking for them from the Old Hometree, until I found out it to be burned down by those accursed Tawtute nearly ten moons ago. I've been since then looked for them and Omaticaya for nearly last ten moons... until I finally came across with you, Tiny'Tan._ " Taro'Nyu said in Na'vi, pointing with his knife at Tiny'Tan's faces.

" _You probably have a New Hometree somewhere... and you're gonna take me to there._ "

Tiny'Tan's expression turned from horrified to anger and disgusted.

" _And why I would do that, outcast?_ "

Taro'Nyu grinned even more cruelly.

" _Because, if you don't, I let you know that you have just crossed with the rogue clan of outcasts... Taronyuru. They leave you and your home alone, they allow you to keep what you have, only one thing what they take from you... is your Queue!_ " Taro'Nyu said darkly in Na'vi, before he showed with the cruel grin to Tiny'Tan his necklace, in which was hanging dozens of Na'vi Gueues... both adults and even children's queues, much to Tiny'Tan's shock and Taro'Nyu's sadistic pleasure.

Hearing this, Tiny'Tan's eyes were filled with shock and horror after realizing what Taro'Nyu meant and was about doing.

Cutting off Queueforcefully from other Na'vi was one of the most shameful, unforgivable and highly punishable act among Na'vi people and history.

Losing Queue will cause agonizing pain to its owner, but it was nothing compared to the much more worse consequences. And without queue, any Na'vi is unable to make _tsaheylu_ with other creatures of Pandora and be in contact with their ancestors and with Eywa through of the neural network of the Trees of Souls and Voices... permanently.

And then, Taro'Nyu signaled to couple of his hunters to grab on Tiny'Tan from his arms and hold him still, while he signaled to couple other hunters to grab Tiny'Tan's own Queue and bring it to him.

The hunters obeyed with the pleasure their leader, and as ordered, two of them roughly grabbed to Tiny'Tan, before they lifted him off from the creek bed until they eventually pinned him on his knees to the creek bed again and pinned by force his upper body and head closer of the creek's water surface, which was painful to Tiny'Tan, due to his injured and sore leg.

However, these crazed hunters needed two hunters more to help them to keep captured omaticayan down, because Tiny'Tan was physically strong and he struggled hard back against his crazed captors, even though his resistance provoked one of them to hit to his sore leg to prevent further resistance, only making Tiny'Tan to cry even louder in pain, and even provoking him to struggle even harder provoking nearly the entire group to keep him pinned down.

And once overwhelmed omaticayan was forcibly pinned down, two other hunters grabbed to his Queue and brought it to their master's hands.

Taro'Nyu eyed Tiny'Tan's Queue in his hands with the look in his face like it was his a long lost mate, which he had found after years of in-vain apparent searching and was extremely relieved and heartily happy to be reunited with someone he loves dearly.

" _This is already my three thousandth of the nineteenth tswin in my life, and the first from Omaticaya clan._ " Taro'Nyu whispered as he felt Tiny'Tan's Queue in his arms.

" _Why are you doing this, Taro'Nyu?!_ " Tiny'Tan asked in Na'vi as he still kept struggling against his captors despite being overpowered by ten on one.

" _To lure Eytykan, as well as Tsu'Tey, out from their hideout where they're hiding from me like a cowards they are! If you remember, even though I do not even care, they both insulted me! They desecrated me! They even outcasted me! They took everything away from me! They ruined my life, BOTH OF THEM! And now, they both will pay for what they have done to me! Taking Queue from one of Eytukan's clan is just beginning of my revenge and the message for him! I want him to face me! I want to set the things right and even between of us... starting with Eytukan! Once I find Omaticaya, I will make Eytukan to watch how I take Queue from everyone he loves and cares... from every tutan (man), every tute (woman), every eveng (child) and every prrnen (baby)... except from one certain tute from his family. I will make them feel the pain before his very own eyes and make him feel that he has failed them, before I finish with my task with his own! And I will do the same thing with Tsu'Tey after him. If so, you can blame for it only THEM! Because if it eventually happens, it is their own fault."_ Taro'Nyu said in disgusted and with pure hatred filled tone as he knelt behind of Ti'Ny as was seemingly prepared to cut off Tiny'Tan's tswin.

" _You have no honor of doing this! Taking mine or entire clan's Queue will not make you feel better!_ " Tiny'Tan shouted at outcasted Olo'Eyktan.

" _It does! It will make me feel better once I have make both Eytukan and Tsu'Tey to pay for what they did to me!_ " Taro'Nyu simply responded, as he took out his knife and prepared to cut Tiny'Tan's Queue off.

Tiny'Tan noticed that Taro'Nyu talked about their late Olo'Eyktan, Eytukan, like he was completely unaware of his death in the destruction of the Old Hometree... and Tsu'Tey's death in the great war against the evil powers of Sky People.

But to him, Taro'Nyu's way to "set the things right and even" sounded both disgusting and dishonored act, and that his plans were already all in vain a long time ago.

" _You speak of Eytukan and Tsu'Tey like you still blame them for what you brought upon you by yourself, and to what they condemned you a long time ago and what you interpret as wrongdoing against you. It is all in vain, Taro'Nyu! If things are not right in your opinion, you're badly wrong, because you are yourself one to blame for what you experienced back on that day. Besides..._ " Tiny'Tan said boldly before he paused.

Taro'Nyu was about to cut off Tiny'Tan's Queue, until his focus turned from it to Ti'Ny as he was about to say something he knew but he didn't, judging from his recent word "besides".

Willing to know, Taro'Nyu moved next to Tiny'Tan so he was able to look at him to the eyes.

" _Besides what?! TELL ME?!_ " Taro'Nyu angrily, but yet interested to know that what Tiny'Tan had to say, demanded to know.

Tiny'Tan was for a while silent before he opened his mouth to speak.

" _Both Eytukan and Tsu'Tey are no more!_ "

This sudden and unexpected information from Tiny'Tan caught Taro'Nyu out of surprise, as his expression changed immediately from the hateful and disgusted loo into surprised yet questioning expression, as he still looked down at the young Na'vi.

" _They what?_ " He questioned, as he grabbed from Tiny'Tan's hair and painfully lifted his head up to hear it better.

" _You heard right, Taro'Nyu. Your plans of revenge for Eytukan and Tsu'Tey are already in vain. Eytukan fell as victim when Tawtute attacked and destroyed our Old Hometree and Tsu'Tey fell in the Great War against the forces of Tawtute_ (humans) _while defending Tree of Souls._ "

Taro'Nyu became even more and more shocked, surprised and enraged of the fact that his plans were in vain a long ago before he managed to even execute them upon two omaticaya he hated most.

" _If Eytukan and Tsu'Tey are both dead, who's then Olo'Eyktan of Omaticaya Clan now?_ " Taro'Nyu angrily demanded to know.

Tiny'Tan knew that what kind of horrible things will happen if Taro'Nyu gets to somehow know that their deeply honored _Toruk Makto_ JakeSully has took the power over Omaticaya clan as a new Olo'Eyktan, which was passed onto him by fatally wounded Tsu'Tey, before JakeSully finished him off by his own request and honoring it, and that he was currently working so hard to find the way for the clan to recover from the war against Sy Peeople and find a new home for all of them.

But...

Even though Taro'Nyu does not yet know anything about JakeSully, he still may execute his plan of revenge against Eytukan and Tsu'Tey nonetheless, in one way or another and probably through of JakeSully or remaining family members of Eytukan's family, driven by his own false beliefs that he had experienced iniquity against himself in the hands of Eytukan and Tsu'Tey and also driven by his desire, more likely blind lust, of collecting Na'vi Queuesfor himself for fun... and the idea of claiming himself JakeSully's Queue himself as a doubled prize, due to him being both _Toruk Makto_ and Olo'Eyktan of Omaticaya Clan, wasn't exception for him.

" _You're not going to tell me anything, aren't you, Tiny'Tan?!_ " Taro'Nyu angrily asked, clearly filled with the obsessive desire to know where Omaticaya clan was residing at the moment.

Unwilling to betray his own clan to save himself and to protect both his clan and JakeSully, Tiny'Tan refused to give any information about the current Olo'Eyktan of the clan nor the current location of Omaticaya clan to Taro'Nyu and his _Taronyuru_ , spitting at Taro'Nyo's faces with the disgust and irreverent towards him.

Taro'Nyu wiped off the spit from his face, angrily growling at the young Na'vi for his refusal of telling anybody.

" _Fine! This was your decision!_ " Taro'Nyu snarled angrily, as he ordered his hunters to pin young Na'vi's head underwater of the creek's flow to torture him even more after he had finished with Tiny'Tan's _tswin._

As the crazed Na'vi hunters pinned fiercely against them struggling Tiny'Tan's head underwater of the creek's flow, Taro'Nyo grabbed again from Tiny'Tan's Queue and prepared to finally cut it off from Tiny'Tan's head.

" _You're fool, Tiny'Tan, if you believe that your refusal to tell me anything can keep me away from your current Olo'Eyktan, whoever he is, and your beloved clan. No matter if you do not tell us anything about your current Olo'Eyktan nor your pathetic clan's current location. Sooner or later I will find out that who's a new Olo'Eyktan of Omaticaya and find eventually out that where are they hiding. And I am not just taking your Queue as my next trophy, Ti'Ny. I'm taking your Queue as my clue of your clan's and a new Olo'Eyktan's location to my shaman Unilyomyu (_ Dreameater _). She will read your mind through of your Queue and eventually find your current Olo'Eyktan's and your clan's current location for me. You understand, Tiny'Tan? And after that, Omaticaya Clan will try run away from me, but it cannot hide from me forever! I will hunt down your Olo'Eyktan and your clan for so long until I have his and every clan member's Queue in my possession._ "

" _Omaticaya clan... WILL SUFFER! Omaticaya clan... WILL PAY! Oh, yes! Everyone of them! Every tutan, tute, eveng and every prrnen... WILL PAY! Entire Omaticaya clan... WILL FALL! With or without Eytukan's and Tsu'Tey's presence. That's my life-oath!_ " Taro'Nyu sadistically proclaimed, taunting Tiny'Tan for his bravery and now uselessly turned refusal of telling him anything about Omaticaya's current Olo'Eyktan and the clan's current location at the moment...

...and in attempt to drive Tiny'Tan into the desperate with the knowledge that Taro'Nyu's outcasted clan's shaman, _Unilyomyu_ by her name, would be able to reach to the last memories of the possessor of the severed Queue, and even to the memories long before eventually losing their Queues _._

Taro'Nyu and his outcasted clan's crazed/savaged hunters would be able to find Omaticaya sooner or later and such an insolent massacre has not been seen since the Third Great Sorrow, the time of the bloody clan wars and the reign of third Toruk Makto.

...and in attempt to fill him with the mentally devastating feelings of guilt with the knowledge from Taro'Nyu, that Omaticaya clan, who was still recovering from the sixth Great Sorrow and the Great War with Sky People and being currently nearly unable to fight back any threat even after the months of recovering, was in the grave danger, and that he was unable to warn them and JakeSully from the upcoming threat against the entire clan.

" _NO!_ " Tiny'Tan cried, as he tried desperately to fight back his crazed captors, which was useless with the overwhelming number of his captors and the pain on his right leg and in his backwards roughly and painfully pulled Queue, as Taro'Nyo placed his knife over of it.

" _Soon it would be over... first for you, Tiny'Tan, then for your current Olo'Eyktan and then for his pathetic clan...permanently!_ " Taro'Nyu said triumphantly and went into action with Tiny'Tan's Queue and his knife.

This was followed the loud cry in agony, which echoed in the blue and shiny air space of the jungle.

 **To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath of the War

******REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER******

 **DAY AFTER BECOMING ONE OF THE PEOPLE: (Text Edited)**

 **Seven months ago...**

At the area of the Tree of Souls.

Four days had been passed since Jake Sully had became the sixth _Toruk Makto_ , _Rider of the Last Shadow_ , gathered together and led an large army of fifteen at _Toruk Makto's_ call united Na'vi clans and, with the support of Eywa and Pandora's wildlife, narrowly gained the victory over humans in the bloody battle against the superior forces of the Sky People, inherited the title of Olo'Eyktan and the leadership over Omaticaya clan from dying Tsu'Tey before mercifully finishing him off by his request, exiled all humans – with the exception of Norm, Max, avatar drivers, Grace's fellow scientists and all those humans, who were labelled as friends of Jake, Grace, Norm, Max and Trudy and thus as allies to Na'vi – from Pandora back to their dying world and after Jake had abandoned his life as a human with the paralyzed feet forever and had permanently became one of the people in his avatar body through of Consciousness Transfer Ritual...

...and in the fifth day, it was time for Omaticaya and all the rest fourteen clans to start to recover from the horrors of Time of the Great Sorrow and the Great War...

...and under of the leadership of Jake Sully and with the support of Neytiri, Mo'at and all other survived Olo'Eyktan, all clans were repairing the traces of war by spreading all around of the jungle surrounding the Tree of Souls, looking for dead, wounded Na'vi warriors, as well as those ones, who had gone missing during the battle in the air and ground.

With the help of _Uniltìranyu Clan_ , Dreamwalker Clan, as the Na'vi had started to call the remaining humans at the Hell's Gate, who were currently under of Norm Spellman's leadership after Grace's demise in Omaticaya's unsuccessful attempt to transfer her mortally wounded body's consciousness to her avatar body through of Eye of Eywa and after Parker Selfridge's deserved exile from pandora, had greatly helped Na'vi to find the missing warriors by using RDA's satellite locator system and also some avatar drivers had participated of searching the missing Na'vi from the jungle and bringing them back to the sacred tree to recover from the horrors of the war.

And after two-three days after the War and the exile of the humans...

Most of Na'vi were found dead from the jungle, most of them from the war-torn place, where their massive cavalry of _Pa'li makto_ had engaged RDA's ground forces and their air support into the brutal conflict.

Several dozen Na'vi warriors were found alive but severely or lightly wounded by the human guns... most of them from Jake Sully's own air forces after they had lost their _Ikran_ and fell from the sky to the jungle during of the air battle.

And they managed to find only a few Na'vi warriors from all of those that had disappeared during the battle.

The warriors from one to the war against the Sky People by Toruk Makto's call participated clan, Ni'avwe, the clan who lives in the Hallelluja Mountains, had managed to found Trudy's crashed samson from the jungle by recognizing it from its war paint, which Trudy's samson had got the night before the battle, so that Na'vi would be able to recognize its pilot being on their side during the battle against the Sky People's air forces.

Warriors of Ni'avwe had searched the entire wreckage and they had managed to find Trudy from the pilot's seat.

Unfortunately, the warriors of Ni'avwe had found Trudy, much to Norm Spellman's shock and sorrow, dead and brough back to the Tree of Souls.

All from the jungle found and wounded Na'vi were brought around of the Tree of Souls, where Mo'at and several other clans Tsahiks, and dozens of Na'vi healers from all fifteen clans, were tending their wounded warriors as best as they could.

Among of the healers of all fifteen clans was also hundreds of families of all those warriors were searching their family members, who had participated to the war, hoping to find them among of those who are found alive but wounded. Only few dozen of them were relieved and filled with happiness to wind their family members; fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, brothers and sisters, their relatives and good friends, but most of them were filled by the great sorrow after they either realized or they were told that the family members they were searching from among of the wounded warriors had died in the battle.

Several Na'vi, Tsahiks and the families of the wounded and dying warriors, had also arrived to Tree of Souls and gathered around of the sacred Tree, praying Eywa to keep their dead family members spirits in safe after the upcoming funerals or reduce their wounded warriors' pain.

And Na'vi also prayed for Eyva to help the Na'vi children, who had lost both of their parents in the battle, left them without anyone to take care of them, making them orphans... though they were guarded and cared by some of the clans' Tsahiks for a while until some families or recently mated Na'vi would adopt the orphaned Na'vi children as their own.

Many of the wounded, however, were injured from the Sky People's weapons so badly that there was nothing what the Tsahiks and the clan healers were able to do to save their lives... and they were with the heavy heart and to the sorrow of their families mercifully finished off by their own clan mates, which was followed the dead warrior's family and fellow warriors starting to pray Eywa to keep their dead warrior in safe as his spirit started his final journey to the Great Mother.

In order to prevent so many warriors to die, Jake Sully had allowed _Uniltìranyu Clan_ 's surgeons to enter to the sacred area of Tree of Souls to help wounded na'vi, for which purpose two of the RDA pilots, who were Trudy's best friends and ones of a few RDA pilots who were allowed to stay for refusing of taking part to war against the Tree of Souls and eventually helped Avatar team to take over the Hell's Gate from RDA's tyrannical rule, brought with one SA-2 Samson the hospital module to near of the Tree of Souls, where the human doctors and surgeons started immediately tend the wounded Na'vi with the clan healers and Tsahiks.

The human doctors and surgeons proceed with those Na'vi warriors, who had suffered from the bad scratches, non-lethal gunshot wounds from the Sky People's guns and burns from RDA's napalm bombs and rockets, by washing with water their wounds and burns, checking the gunshot wounds for the possible bullets that had remained in the warriors flesh before removing them with slightly painful measures and tying the wounds with the leaves Na'vi uses to heal their wounded Na'vi's injures.

But there was also many of those warriors, whose one leg or one arm had broken in the battle, and their wounds were tented with the humans support bandages and with something long and straight, the spears for example, to keep their broken legs straight and still, until they would be able to walk again and many Na'vi, who had the broken arm, had to use the arm slings made for avatars to keep their broken arms still.

Those ones, whose arms and legs were much more badly ravaged by the gunfire or explosions or then were broken from many spots, had to face the necessary amputation operations, and the surgeons deeply regretted the operation's consequences to the wounded Na'vi, whose injuries led in such decisions, with the help of avatar drivers language translating.

With some wounded and probably dying Na'vi, the surgeons had to make the multiple transfusions to save from the loss ob blood suffering warriors... First, taking samples from several Na'vi and doing quick blood tests to find out that whose blood was exactly the same with the ones needing for it, before they were able to execute transfusion with two Na'vi with the same blood type.

This was the most difficult operation, because there was a hundreds Na'vi with the different types of blood and only a few samples were revealed to be the one same blood type. That's why many Na'vi had died to the blood lost or were either mercifully put down out of their misery.

Though Na'vi healers were a bit confused of the _Tawtute_ way to save the lives of their wounded warriors, they were still deeply grateful for their help... and some Na'vi healers and human doctors and surgeons even joined their forces and skills together to save more wounded Na'vi from the death.

Jake had also, some days after winning the war and becoming one of the people, led some warriors to the ruins of Omaticaya's old and destroyed Hometree to search the members of the clan, who had died during of RDA's and Quartich attack to Hometree.

And at the cheerless sight of the devastated ruins of Hometree, Jake, despite having won back Neytiri's trust and love and the trust of entire Omaticaya by becoming sixth _Toruk Makto_ to set things right,was nearly overcame by the deep, emotional and mentally painful burden of guilt and shame for himself for causing Omaticaya's home's ultimate destruction and the deaths of so many clan members... including Neytiri's father, Eytukan.

Jake Sully knew that he was never able to undone the damage he had done, but it did bring him even a some comfort to his heavy heart to retrieve Eytukan's body and the bodies of the several others dead Na'vi from the ruins of the Omaticaya for the funeral.

At least both Neytiri and Mo'at were very grateful to Jake, for personally returning Eytukan's body to his family, showing at the same time the deep respect and apology for his actions unwillingly against Omaticaya for Neytiri, Mo'at and Eytukan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	5. Chapter 5: Funeral of the Fallen

******REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER******

 **FUNERAL OF THE FALLEN: (Text Edited)**

Later on that day...

One night, when the Na'vi had probably found all their in the battle dead, wounded and missing ones – even though it was sure that there was still some Na'vi warriors missing in the jungle – the Na'vi gathered around of the _Utral Kerusey_ , the sacred Trees of the dead, where the Na'vi clans usually at the end of the Times of the Great Sorrow performs their funeral rituals...

...and where the dead ones were buried among of the roots of the trees.

The ritual of the funeral is near identically same as consciousness transfer ritual, only with the one error.

Once the dead ones are buried among of the Tree of the Dead's roots, with the Na'vi traditional funeral prayer, their minds are connected through of their Queue's with these sacred trees neural network, "sucking" their minds and souls out of their dead forms.

The Na'vi says that by this ritual, they send their dead ones spirits and souls to the Great Mother, where their spirits live in the peace on the side of Eywa.

Na'vi also says that the highest of these trees is only for the special ones...

...and with that knowledge, Jake had before the war made sure that Grace's both human body and avatar body will be buried there.

Though Grace's consciousness, spirit and soul was already with Eywa and that there was not need for the ritual this time, the many Omaticaya children who had knew Grace by visiting her school and treated her like their _sa'nok_ , including Neytiri and her sister Sylwanin. Every child was deeply saddened for Grace's death and some of them sang to her memory or prayed for Eywa to keep her spirit well and safe.

And, after Jake had became through of consciousness transfer ritual as one of the people, Neytiri had ensured that Jake's dead human body was burried among of the same tree's roots, next to Graze's human and Dreamwalker bodies

But now, they had to execute the greatest funeral ever in Na'vi history.

And for the honor of the funeral, and to make sure of her presence to all participating Na'vi, Eywa had filled the every plant around of the Trees of the Dead with the positive energy to light the area in the colors of the blue and purple...

...and and all around of the funeral place and among of the entire Na'vi people was floating thousands and thousands of _Atokirina_ as a sign of Eywa's presence, which Na'vi sensed to be very strong tonight.

Na'vi had also linked to the neural system, like they did during the rituals of consciousness transfer with both Grace and Jake, so that they can mentally deliver their pray to Eywa during the funeral.

Also _Uniltìranyu Clan_ had gained the Na'vi's permission to participate to the funeral, though some of them, Max for example, were in their _Tawtute_ forms and using their exopacks to survive under of atmosphere of Pandora, while all avatar drivers were in their Dreamwalker bodies while witnessing the ritual.

There was also some Na'vi, who weren't quite pleased of the remains of the Sky People's presence at a traditional funeral ceremony, until they were told by Toruk Makto that these humans had helped them in the Great War against the Sky People and that they were here by his permission... and there was no Na'vi who dared to openly protest the word of the one who happened to be both Olo'Eyktan and Toruk Makto at the same time.

Once the preparations of the funeral ritual were ready, Jake Sully stood up in the front of the entire Na'vi people, dressed in Olo'Eyktan's funeral ceremonial garment, which greatly resembles Eytukan's own garment of the clan leader, but it was much thicker and lighter like the lion's mane. And in addition of that, Jake had also ceremonial hair adornment, to which had attached hundreds different colored feathers and Na'vi-made colorful ribbons.

Along with him stood Neytiri, Mo'at and Norm in his Dreamwalker body, which left shoulder had been bandaged after he had got the bad shot to it during the battle. But unlike with Neytiri and Mo'at, who both wore the ceremonial funeral outfits, Norm had dressed into his normal avatar outfit.

Alongside of them was also standing the slender and tall Na'vi warrior and the war veteran of the War called with the name Perhan'na. He was from Omaticaya clan and one of Tsu'Tey's best friend for a long time before Jake Sully's unexpected arrival at that night to the Old Hometree. Perhan'na had replaced Tsu'Tey's place as the leader of Omaticaya's hunting party, after his friend had briefly become Olo'Eyktan of Omaticaya Clan following Eytukan's death and the Hometree's destruction, and he had served as Tsu'Tey's Right-Hand-Man and second-in-command of _Ikran Makto_ fleet during the war... and now, after Tsu'Tey passed the leadership over Omaticaya to Jake Sully when he died, much to Perhan'na's sorrow, he swore an oath to serve Jake Sully as his Right-Hand-Man and second-in-command with the undying loyalty, respect and without the question to honor his fallen friend's decision.

Alongside of Jake Sully and the others was also standing the others from the Great War survived fellow Olo'Eyktans and the great warriors from the other clans, who had responded to his call to war.

For example...

Akwey, Olo'Eyktan of the Horse Clans of the plains.

Ikaryan, Olo'Eyktan of the _Ikran_ clan of the Eastern Sea.

Sänume, the Olo'Eyktan and Tsahik of the closest neighbor clan to Omaticaya, Tipani Clan, alongside with the hunter Tan Jala, high-ranking warrior Beyda'amo and his mate, Marali.

Tse'huk, Olo'Eyktan of Ni'awve Clan, along with her mate Tsu'hak.

Rai'uk, along with his sister Kyuna, the last of his a long ago near-completely destroyed Anurai Clan, and now Olo'Eyktan-in-exile of the clan. (From all the Na'vi clans called to battle by Jake Sully, the remaining members of slowly growing Anurai Clan was immediately ready to join their forces with Sixth Toruk Makto after they heard that he was gathering the numbers and preparing for the war against Sky People, with which Anurai clan had the old grudges and some unfinished business.)

And many other else.

Once all was ready, and Neytiri had agreed to act as Jake's interpreter during of his speech for the clan.

The entire people was dead silent as they all focused their eyes towards Toruk Makto.

"I'm Jake Sully, current Olo'Eyktan of Omaticaya Clan and Sixth Toruk Makto." Jake started his speech, which Neytiri translated to the people.

"I'm grateful for all of you for coming here, because this night, we have come together to witness with the heavy heart the most greatest funeral in Na'vi history, and to honor the memory of all those we lost the day before yesterday in the Great War against the Sky People."

"Fathers..." Jake started, as he briefly turned with the heavy heart and still remorseful feeling to look at Neytiri, who while translating his words turned her own face to Jake, as one drop of tear ran from her right eye along her cheek while remembering her beloved father Eytukan.

"Mothers..."

"Brothers and sisters..."

"Sons and daughters..."

"Relatives and a good friends..."

"Even mates of life and lovers..." Jake finished as he turned to Norm, who turned to look back at him with mentally agonized expression in his face over of death of Trudy.

"In the face of such a large number of lives loss, and seeing the large number of good warriors suffering, the sorrow weighs greatly my heart... but what weighs my heart even more, is the fierce feel of quilt, which burns my heart like fire. Because among of the casualties is also the large number of innocent the Great Mother's children from Omaticaya, who died in the destruction of Omaticaya's Old Hometree and the survived ones are completely homeless, alone because of me." Jake said with the burning feel of guilty, deep grief and with the heavy heart.

From the destruction of Old Hometree and from _Tawtute War_ survived warriors from Omaticaya and their as well as the dead ones families looked with the grieving looks in their faces at their new Olo'Eyktan, sensing how regretful their new clan leader was for what he had done to them.

"I was a warrior who dreamed about the peace, but instead brought the war between the Sky People and Na'vi and ruin and death among Omaticaya clan. I was an outcast, betrayer, alien, the warrior who desperately wanted to put things back in the way they were before the blind massacre."

"I was a warrior, and rider, who wanted to be with the clan he truly belonged in need for their help. I was a warrior who had to rise to a completely new level to regain the trust of Na'vi to set things right. I was a warrior, who became Sixth Toruk Makto and returned back to save he people from the ultimate threat Na'vi had ever faced."

"And here we are... unfortunately, not all of us. Most of us died the day before yesterday, some of my _OWN_ already suffered clan. Many died in Tawtute War against the sky people, as a heartbreaking sacrifice paid for the high price by one warrior, who desperately wanted to set the things right."

"Yet a few days ago, I am a warrior who was responsible of the dozens losses of lives. And tonight, I am the warrior, who is responsible of the hundreds, even thousands, losses of lives. I am the warrior who bears the heavy burden of the griefs of all two thousands for their fallen loved ones grieving families... and I know bitter pain of grief they're feeling within of their hearts very well. And I'll share it with them"

Jake took a brief pause, before he continued.

"And here they are, most of our people. Dead by defending the Tree of Souls with their own lives."

"I thank with the heavy heart for their courage and support for Omaticaya to gain the victory over the Sky People."

"But though we defeated them, the shadow of _Tawtute_ will always be upon us."

"More Sky People will come... not very soon, but eventually they will."

"And judging from the last bad _Yawtute_ 's blind greed and lust for the riches of this planet and lacking compassion towards Na'vi and the beauty of nature, which is why they took down the Old Hometree and partly responsible of Great War, and they will more rather to see all of us in despair, homeless, and even completely massacred - even one last 'eveng - and have everything we have - our homes, our sacred places, our families, our culture and even The Great Mother herself - destroyed to get what they want more than face the fall of their own dying world."

This was followed by the several gasp in shock, after hearing that what the Sky People was ready to do to get what they wanted.

There was and angry snarling and hissing coming from everywhere and cursing shouts in Na'vi towards the Sky People in Na'vi.

Jake then continued.

"We must be all a time ready to face them together when they return - whatever the cost."

"But this night, doesn't belong to our worries for the eventual return of the Sky People."

"This night belongs completely for the dead we're about to send with honor to their last journey to the Great Mother."

"We will remember them. We will always remember them. Now and forever. We must honor their memories to the very end. We must honor their bold and honorable last stand in the battle, where they all made the ultimate sacrifice alongside Toruk Makto, for all of us, to make sure our people will for now on live without the fear of Sky People ever again."

"We must pass their sacrifice in our upcoming songs from generation to generation, so that we all may know that these warriors didn't die in vain."

Both Neytiri and Mo'at looked at Jake Sully with the impressed yet warm and prideful smile at Jake's speech. He may have been born as Sky People and came here among of them with the Sky People, but from deep in his heart, Jake was spiritually and physically Na'vi and truly part of the people... with his courage of heart, wisdom granted to him by Eywa and Omaticaya and the strong feel of responsibility for his own past reckless actions... along with his love and care over the Clan of Omaticaya, as their a new Olo'Eyktan.

"And now... shall we begin to send our dead to their final journey to the Great Mother. Bring them here." Jake ordered gently, as he referred the Na'vi warriors in the background to bring their for the ceremonial funerals prepared victims of the Great War towards the sacred trees.

At first of all, by Jake's request, Na'vi brought at first Eytukan's body with his garment of the clan leader through of the Na'vi people.

Many of survived members of Omaticaya grieved over the loss of good Olo'Eyktan of Omaticaya, especially tearful Neytiri and Mo'at did. Also Jake mourned his death, which was in fact his fault, and Jake had also hoped that Eytukan would have survived from the destruction of Old Hometree, so that Jake could have apologize his actions from him personally when he returned to Omaticaya as Toruk Makto.

Mo'at had told Jake Sully as a small comfort that for everything what Jake had done for Omaticaya since becoming sixth Toruk Makto, and for becoming Olo'Eyktan he had re-enabled Neytiri's destiny as future Tsahik of Omaticaya, Eytukan's spirit couldn't be more prouder of his son-in-law.

Jake wanted to believe so, but he still doubted it.

As Eytukan's body was about to pass Jake, Neytiri and Mo'at, by Jake's request, the warriors stopped right next to Neytiri and Mo'at, allowing for Eytukan's only remaining daughter and mate to say mentally final goodbyes for him.

" _Eywa ngahu, ma sempul._ " Neytiri tearfully whispered to her father's body.

And, as the ritual was supposed to go, two of the thousands of _Atokirina_ floated down towards Neytiri and Mo'at, who gently grabbed them from the air and placed them over of Eytukan's body, before Jake allowed the warriors to keep going.

After Eytukan, Na'vi brought Tsu'Tey's body, dressed in his own ceremonial insignia of the clan leader.

"Eywa ngahu ma tsmukan." Jake Sully said with the heavy heart and more than just willingly putting aside all the past hostilities and rivalry between of him and Tsu'Tey since the day they first met in the jungle, mourning the death of the temporary Olo'Eyktan of Omaticaya and the great warrior he had treated like his own brother, despite his personal past grudges towards him until Jake's return as Toruk Makto.

And taking example of Neytiri's and Mo'at's act, Jake gently grabbed from the air towards him and Tsu'Tey's body floating _Atokirina_ and placed it over him, before the warriors took him after Eytukan.

Then Norm, stepped forward, as Na'vi warriors brought Trudy's body through of the people.

The people had also prepared Trudy's body with the people's respect and sorrow for the funeral, by taking off her _Tawtute_ clothes and wrapping the green leaf vines around of her body just like they had done with Grace's and Jake's Tawtute bodies, after which they had processed by dressing Trudy's body with the na'vi-made armbands and necklaces and her hair was braided in Na'vi women's style and wrought with the different colored feathers and ribbons.

However, this didn't completely cover all the burns she had received from the blast of her Samson.

Jake, Neytiri and Mo'at felt sorry for Norm, as he looked like he was hardly and nearly unsuccessfully trying to hold back his own tears as he looked down the woman, with whom he had made romantic link a long before the War.

Norm had also received Trudy's very last words for him recorded to the radio phone and securing it before she had died.

It had nearly broke Norm's heart when he had learned that Trudy's very last words for him were...

 _"Norm, I'm hit. I'm going down. I don't know do you ever hear this, but if I don't make it, I want you to know that... I love you. Goodbye, Norm."_

Following Jake. Neytiri and Mo'at's example, Norm gently grabbed one _atokirina_ from the air, which Norm placed over Trudy's chest.

" _Oe tìyawn ngenga. Eywa ngahu, ma Trudy._ *" Norm said in Na'vi, as he slowly bowed down towards Trudy's body and placed the goodbye kiss on Trudy's forehead.

Na'vi around of him placed their hands on their hearts, showing to Norm that they shared his inter agony and sorrow over Trudy's death.

And for the reason, because they were told by from the massacre survived _Ikran makto_ that Trudy had sacrificed herself to the "flying metallic demon" to buy Toruk Makto enough time to escape from its weapons range... thus earning the people's deepest respect as well as her place among the people as one of their sisters and her worth in the upcoming songs about the Sixth Toruk Makto.

Also Trudy's RDA pilot friends mourned the loss of the fellow pilot comrade and a good friend.

Eytukan, Tsu'Tey and Trudy were buried among the roots of the tallest tree, in the next to Jake's and Grace's _Tawtute_ bodies and Grace's Dreamwalker bodies.

The ceremony continued as the warriors brought more their fallen own through of the people, stopping in the next to the every fallen warrior's family, allowing them to say their final goodbyes and placing over their bodies one or two _Atokirina_ before the fallen warrior was brought to the trees and buried among their roots.

This took hours, nearly the entire night, when they buried from roughly more than two thousand Na'vi warriors about one thousand and seven-eight hundred fallen warriors, plus the several dozen victims of the destruction of Omaticaya's Old Hometree, among of the sacred tree's roots.

The grieving sound was to be heard from everywhere.

And once the fallen were buried among the roots, Na'vi people, also all the Olo'Eyktans, Tsahiks and the great warriors from the fellow clans, as well as Jake, Neytiri, Mo'at and Norm, started all together pray for Eywa in Na'vi.

" _Eywa ngahu, ma sempul, ma sa'nok, ma tsmukan, ma tsmuke, ma 'itan, ma 'ite, ma 'eylan, ma yawntu. Käì set ni sa'nok tirea. Ngari hu Eywa saleu tirea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'viyä._ *"

The Na'vi people repeated this pray for tree times over.

And while their praying the shiny neural tentacles emerged out of the ground in the next to every fallen Na'vi warrior's Queue, linking with their neural system before the neural tentacles turned more brighter blue-white as they, "sucked" the fallen Na'vi's soul and mind our ot their body to the neural system inside of the trees and within the ground. Also, the trees blue neural vines and thousands of _Atokirina_ started to glow more brighter during of the rest of the funeral ceremony and the ritual.

Even from a distance, Norm followed almost tearfully from aside as the neural tentacles emerged from the ground beneath of Trudy's one the side turned head so that the tentacles were able to link with Trudy's neural system from the place, where Na'vi usually have their Queue, before the tentacles started to glow brighter as they "sucked" Trudy's soul and mind out of her body.

And during of the fallen's minds and souls being "sucked" by the trees neural system, the trees sent the humming blue glowing waves on the mobilize, which spread along the ground beneath of the people's feets all around of the area.

During of the remaining time of the funeral ceremony, Na'vi people's praying more likely to singing.

Neytiri explained to Jake that their song was intended, in the form of the last and final goodbyes from all of them, to wish a good journey to Eywa for the fallen. The song was rare because it was sung only in the funerals at the end of the Time of Great Sorrow, and there has been now six such of funeral events in Na'vi history... as much as the Times of the Great Sorrows... as much as Six Toruk Makto.

This ceremony lasted all night until the first beams of the sun emerged from behind of the mountains surrounding the area of the Tree of Souls.

And then, the glowing of the plants all around of the area and the neural vines of the Trees faded away, and _Atokirina_ started to depart and gently and slowly float away with the wind from the area, and everything turned to morning twilight

Jake and the humans and avatar drivers at the presence looked all around of them as the lights faded away, with the confused looks on their faces, judging from which it was easy to guess that they were about to mentally ask: "What happened? What's going on?" which only Avatar drivers, the ones mastered Na'vi language, asked in Na'vi from the other Na'vi.

And then, they all turned their looks forwards as Mo'at stepped forward so that all can see her.

She was a silent for a moment, before she opened her mouth to speak.

" _Lu hasey_." Mo'at gently exclaimed in Na'vi to everyone in the presence.

The funeral, as well as the Time of the Great Sorrow, had completely ended.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Translations**

 _Oe tìyawn ngenga. Eywa ngahu, Ma Trudy. -_ I love you. Eywa be with you/goodbye, Trudy.

 _Eywa ngahu, ma sempul, ma sa'nok, ma tsmukan, ma tsmuke, ma 'itan, ma 'ite, ma 'eylan, ma yawntu. Käì set ni sa'nok tirea. Ngari hu Eywa saleu tirea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'viyä._  
Eywa be with you/goodbye, my father, my mother, my brother, my sister, my son, my daughter, my friend, my love. Go now to the mother spirit. Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind, to become part of the People.


	6. Chapter 6: Jake Sully's Absence

******REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER******

 **JAKE SULLY'S ABSENCE:** ** ** ** ** **(Text Edited)**********

 **Seven months later...**

In the aftermath of the mass funerals for the fallen in the Great War, knowing that Omaticaya clan can't live forever in the presence of the sacred tree of the Tree of Souls, Jake had left the clan for the searching for a new Hometree, where the clan can settle to live permanently.

However, Omaticaya has not been sucesseful in finding a new home within two months since the mass funerals, but the clan had still kept desperately searching for a new Hometree.

Knowing that Omaticaya clan needs a temporary but from the aggressive wildlife of the jungle sheltered home to recover from the Great War.

It did not take long from Jake Sully to eventually find the perfect-looking place for the clan.

it was open area on the top of the high cliff, which also had its own smaller (but still high) and steep-walled cliff, on the top of which, in next of the edges of the cliffs, was standing the large and thick tree, which appeared to be about half smaller version of the old Hometree (meaning that the tree wasn't yet as old as the old Hometree), and in the feet of the cliff was the large and wide entrances,, that led into the deep reaching and labyrinthic cavern-like tunnels beneath of the cliff.

The large roots of the tree dug through of the cliff's soil into the caverns beneath of it, creating the mixed and each others crossing wooden passageways to go all around of the caverns' inner air space, which led from the floor of the caverns to the different leveled flat edges in the caverns walls, where some families of the Omaticaya had settled their temporary homes 'til a new Hometree has been found.

Some of the tree's roots also emerged out from beneath of the cliffs edges in two points of the compass, pushing the roots far and widely over the open area and to the wide and open air space next of the edge of the cliff like the branches in the trees.

In there, all Omaticaya clan's _Ikrans_ , who had survived from the Great War, were allowed to rest like they did in the upper branches of the old Hometree.

After reaching there, Omaticaya people had started to settle into a caverns the best they could, carrying with them from the Tree of Souls everything they have left from the destruction of the old Hometree into the caverns... and some of them hung their from the destruction survived hammocks to hang from the tree's roots.

Two clans...

...one of which was called the Clan of the Waterfall Valley: The clan that dwelled in the village settled on out from the high and vertical rock walls pushing wide and flat rock edge, that was located in the wide U-shaped canyon surrounded by the great waterfalls. The waterfalls water had formed the lake in the bottom of the canyon, and the water continued out of the canyon and into a wide and to the long distance reaching fords, that were surrounded by the jungle filled with the herds of _Talioang_ and _Yerik_. This magnificent area and there dwelling clan's village was located a many miles away from the Tree of Souls to the north...

...and the another clan called Ikran Clan of the Floating Mountain, _Ikran_ people, like the _Ikran_ clan of the Eastern Sea, who lived among the Hallelujah Mountains and lived in the caverns and tunnels inside of one of the the floating mountains like the Earth's bees in their hive...

...whose warriors were called for the war against the Sky People by Toruk Makto, but because of the long distance between of their clans and the Tree of Souls and the Sky People's preemptive attack against the Tree of Souls, they came too late...

...offered as the delay compensation their clans help and support for Omaticaya to recover from the both physical and mental wounds of war by sending some of their own clan's hunters so that Omaticaya gets enough food and doesn't fall under the starvation in the first place due to considerably lessened number of their own hunters.

And in addition of clans of Waterfall Valley and Floating Mountain, all fourteen other clans - save for Anurai clan due to their very small number - had left some of their from the war survived warriors/hunters and healers to ensure that Omaticaya was capable to recover from the damage the War had caused.

Also the clan of the Dreamwalkers, Which had become the closest neighbor clan of all the clans to Omaticaya, had offered their support and protection over Omaticaya... after they had successfully finished their the Great Move like Omaticaya is doing all of time.

After the War had ended, the remaining Sky People exiled from Pandora and all those ones loyal to Na'vi through of their alliance with Jake and Grace and their friends were welcomed to stay in Pandora and live among Na'vi in peace, the humans and Dreamwalkers had gathered everything they need and eventually abandoned the Hell's Gate at the mercy of the teeth of time and moved their own home base near of Omaticaya Clan's location.

They had taken over the area near of Omaticaya's location, which they first protected with high fences to protect them from the dangerous fauna of the jungle, but removed completely the automatic weapons from the fences due to their alliance with Na'vi and their unwillingness to harm anyone of them, who dares to come near of their base out of pure innocent curiosity, now when there's peace.

The same mistake... thanks to Quaritch and his gang... caused the hostile tension between Na'vi and humans and Dreamwalkers alike. And the remaining humans we're not going to make that same mistake ever again... not now when they had regained Na'vi's trust... and all thanks for Jake Sully's efforts to bring the peace.

And with the help of Trudy's pilot friends and their remaining samson aircraft, they had transported to there with the aircraft moving buildings such like their laboratory a small platform and the workshop for their remaining aircraft, several Avatar links and moving barracks for avatar-drivers, the kitchen and dining building for both the humans and avatars, several warehouse for the food, spare parts and fuel for their aircraft, the weapons and other supplies. They also brought there some power generators, of which batteries had still enough power to ran the activity of this base at least for couple years or so.

These with the aircraft moving buildings were all transported at the Hell's Gate after the whole area itself was claimed by the humans and the building of the Hell's Gate finished and they were meant to be used for the serious emergency situations if the Hell's Gate would face some a serious accident and would fall someday.

They also transported in the middle of their base the small Operations Center as their "Hometree" from where they would be able to take control over of the Hell's Gate's satellites and keep watch for possibly incoming Sky People's ships arriving to Pandora or any kind of threats anyway.

After making sure that the clan was safe and under the protection both the Clans of Waterfall Valley, the Floating Mountain, the Dreamwalkers and the several others from any kind of danger in the jungle and had the time and peace to recover from both the physical and mental wounds and the heavy losses in the Great War...

...Jake Sully had departed from the clan with the some _I_ _kran makto_ \- including one of the veterans of the Great War from Omaticaya called Sicylia by name, who had also gone to Grace's school and learned well the english and acted as her a new Olo'Eyctan's interpreter to help him to translate his orders in Na'vi to some of his search party's warriors, who did not fully understand english - to search for a new Hometree for the clan some distances ahead fo the rest of the clan, leaving the leadership over the clan temporarily to Neytiri, Mo'at and the leader of the Omaticaya hunters Perhan'na's shoulders while he is gone.

Jake had also asked the help from Dreamwalker Clan in the search of a new Hometree, to which Norm agreed by sending the pilots to fly over the Pandora to search for the perfect new Hometree... which is big enough for the whole clan to fit in.

In fact, Norm a bit considered about a bit smaller one of all the giant tree as a new Hometree for Omaticaya, because the number of clan had decreased a quite much in the Great War. But quickly threw the idea aside from his mind, knowing that with recovery, the number of clan will also increase and then a New Hometree would be too small and too cramped for the entire clan.

That's why they needed the perfect one from the biggest ones.

In fact, Jake Sully was very reluctant to leave Neytiri and his Omaticaya people behind in order to go to search for a new Hometree for the clan, after so short time from the victory over the Sky People, he becoming Olo'Eyktan of Omaticaya and finding temporary shelter and home for the clan to recover.

Jake was more than ever willing to spend time with Neytiri all day and all night to fulfill the lost time with her, since their separation during the destruction of the old Hometree and the preparation for war against the Sky people, when they barely even had time with each others, with the exception of their short time together back in the tree of Souls, but knowing his important duties and responsibilities as a new clan leader of Omaticaya, Jake was forced to go to look for a new and safe home for his clan.

A day his departure, Jake had discussed with Mo'at about the possible distances between of their to-be-found a New Hometree and the Tree of Souls... that how much distances Omaticaya actually needed between of their yet undiscovered new home and the Tree...

...just in case, if Omaticaya ever needed to pay the visit at the Tree of Souls again, even during of time of peace, due to some stuff needed to be kept in the presence of the sacred tree, such like gathering in there for worship of Eywa or something like that.

A long distances between of the trees would mean a long day trips for the clan to reach to Tree of Souls and then back to Hometree.

However, Mo'at had explained to Jake that there are some clans, who are accustomed to long distances of many days between of their homes and their sacred places.

Omaticaya, of course, had to travel a bit more than one and a half day trip to get to the Tree of Souls in the desperate hope of refuge and the help from Eywa for their people, after their old Hometree was destroyed...

...and this information greatly reminded Jake about that how he had unintentionally brought both the destruction, partial massacre, misery and distress upon the Omaticaya, and the shame of which still haunted him, despite the fact that his sins against the people were already forgiven.

And before his departure, Jake had kept the warm farewell speech for the entire Omaticaya people, promising to Neytiri, to Mo'at and to entire Omaticaya Clan, that he will return to them once he had found a new home for the clan...

...after which, as well as after his warm farewell for his mate Neytiri, he had departed with his riders to search for a New Hometree, receiving from Omaticaya people the faithful cheers and the wishes of good luck for him in Na'vi, which delighted Jake's mood greatly as he flew away with his selected followers.

However, it has been already seven months since Jake Sully departed from the clan to the search for a New Hometree, and yet he still hasn't returned.

And During of Jake Sully's long lasted absence 'till this day, Neytiri was plagued by the loneliness and the feeling of emptiness in her life without Jake in her side, and because of which, she wasn't able to eat nor sleep well for past days or weeks.

In fact, this was a quite familiar loneliness and feel of emptiness, what she hadn't felt for a long time since Jake appeared into her life.

The last time she had felt that kind of loneliness and emptiness for her beloved mate's absence was after she had witnessed her beloved now-deceased sister Sylwanin getting murdered in cold-blood by Sky People soldiers in front of her eyes at Grace's school so many years ago.

Neytiri remembered yet well those times, when her sister's tragic death and her permanent absence from her life had affected her as much as a cold knife would have struck in her heart. Her sister's death had back then taken away all the happiness in her life and replaced it with the deep grief and the feeling of emptiness, which had also mentally damaged her own sociability within her own clan, thus making her for a long time isolated as well as mentally hardened, dead-serious, cold, short-tempered and first of all, extremely bitter towards Sky People. All this was eventually changed when Jake Sully came to her life, and despite their rocky start since their first met, Jake Sully's bravery, his growing respect towards Eywa, Pandora's nature and Omaticaya Clan, ability to learn quickly to embrace Omaticaya's ways and his love for her had brought her back from the inner prison of the grief of past and allowed her to taste the life with full of happiness and love once again

But not, slightly similar loneliness and long-lasted separation from her love had caused Neytiri to become once again isolated within her own clan, and because of which, Neytiri spent most of her own time by standing on one of out from the solid stone wall slightly beneath of the edge of the cliff pushing root, gazing far into the horizon while looking for Jake with her eyes and waiting for the return of her mate from his search for a new home for the clan.

And during of each time she stood in there, all her thoughts were filled with the memories of her and Jake's dearest moments together throughout of the first three months since their first met, starting at first as a mentor and student, when she taught surprisingly well- and quickly-learning Jake to be Omaticaya, and later as a friends, spending a lot of time with each others; by flying together with _Ikran_ , hunting together, playing together with the Fan Lizards, dancing together in the Hunting Festival and finally ending up as a loving mates since they mated with each other under of the Tree of Voices with Eywa's blessing.

Neytiri was also sick by the worry for Jake, more than ever before, because there has not been anything heard about him within seven months since his departure, Neytiri had no idea that was her mate either still alive or dead.

And such of thoughts were uncomfortably pinching mentally hear heart.

After all, it was still a new world for him and that there was still so much for her Jakesully to learn to know about Pandora.

However, Neytiri's isolated peace was soon interrupted by the sounds coming from the caverns.

Neytiri also heard that the sounds were coming from the other members of Omaticaya, who were like complaining in the scolding tone to someone in Na'vi, as well as the sounds which were like there was childlike chase going on in the caverns.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7: Orphaned Na'vi Kids

******REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER******

 **ORPHANED NA'VI KIDS:** ** ** ** ** **(Text Edited)**********

A young adult male Na'vi in the caverns was at the moment picking some fruits from the Na'vi-made basket for food and was about to slice it in pieces with his knife, until someone suddenly took it from his hand before the young boy managed to slice even one piece of it for himself.

The boy was left surprised after this, until he looked up and saw someone very familiar face to him.

Above of him, in one of the root's branches, was hanging young adult and slender and beautiful female Na'vi, who was a bit younger than the male Na'vi.

This Na'vi girl was slightly different from all the other Na'vi women of the clan. Not only that she shared her kind's usual slender body-shape and long black hair (which she had rather allowed to hang free than braided into the long and narrow dreads like most the Na'vi women do... with the exception of a few dreads hanging from her temples in both sides of her head), as well as the long Na'vi tail and Queue hanging from the back of her head...

...but her dark-yellow eyes were slightly smaller than with the others, and that they resemble a bit the eyes of their Dreamwalker allies. And in addition of that, her skin color was dark blue-purple instead of purely light or dark blue lie with the others, along with even darker tones stripes all around of her body.

However, her dark yellow eyes were slightly smaller unlike most of her kind and they closely resembled a bit the eyes of their Dreamwalker allies. Her soft and smooth skin's color was dark toned blue-purple, instead of Na'vi's usual pure light or dark toned blue, along with even darker blue-purple stripes all around of her body. Her nose also happened to be slightly narrow-shaped unlike normal Na'vi nose, and finally, the tip of her nose and her lips were more purple colored instead of blue.

Even though she diferents somewhat from others by her appearance, the Na'vi girl's cheerful look in her faces, her hearty giggling and cute little smile and her eyes full of happiness of life were capable to tell that she didn't allow her different appearance to disturb her in any way.

" _Hey! that was my lunch!_ " The male Na'vi complained in Na'vi at the female Na'vi.

The female Na'vi giggled at this heartily.

" _You want the fruit, Timjutai, you better come to get it."_ The Na'vi girl teased in Na'vi, before she pulled herself up onto the branch and disappeared among the root passageways with the fruit in her hands.

Male Na'vi called Timjutai, with the will to get his fruit back, immediately leaped to grab from the root's branche and swung himself onto the root.

" _Oh, I'm gonna tell you, who's gonna get it!_ " Timjutai shouted out of frustration at the departing female Na'vi...

...who suddenly stopped and turned back to Timjutai.

" _How about a little race for the fruit. You better to have it back from me before I get with it to the outside. And if you remember, once I do so, "Winners, keepers; Losers, weepers" as the phrase goes told by our Olo'Eyktan Jakesully._ " The female Na'vi said, before he turned around and rushed away from Timjutai.

Timjutai snorted out of frustration, not only from this woman's teasing targeted at him, but also knowing that that so-called phrase of their current Olo'Eyktan Jakesully's still within him living _Tawtute_ stuff... and in fact, he hated them.

But because of this woman had stolen his fruit and afterwards offered to him chance to try to have the fruit back from her before she could reach to the outside of the caverns, Timjutai interpreted this as a challenge.

" _Alright, Rihifyn, you asked for it!"_ Timjutai said determinedly and rushed after the female Na'vi called Rihifyn, accepting more than just willingly Rihifyn's challenge

" _Let's see if the hunter training has served you well!_ " Timjutai muttered as he rushed after Rihifyn.

And then, both Timjutai and Rihifyn started to chase each others through of the roots and the caverns for one fruit in Rihifyn's hands taken from Timjutai, heading towards the entrance of the caverns.

Out of them two, Timjutai was physically stronger and both physically and mentally more durable, and that's why he was fast to run tirelessly a long distances, and even make a long leaps from one root to another or reach to upper roots, depending the distances and high levels between of the caverns roots, which were quite valuable abilities to him for his upcoming final test as a hunter with _Ikran_...

But in Rihifyn's case, Rihifyn happened to be more agile and more graceful in her movements while running along the roots, which allowed the teen Na'vi girl to be a bit faster than even physically and mentally sustainable Timjutai and keep running along the roots, even in the round-shaped or circling roots.

Rihifyn was also able to make the long leaps between of the roots located at different height-levels, and her leaps were even more graceful and with the relaxed mind and body made leaps from the current root, through of several higher root, always up to the highest root and far away from Timjutai's reach.

However, because of Timjutai's developed tireless body and his desire to have his fruit back, Timjutai was able to reach to graceful and nimble Na'vi, but there was still some distance between of them.

Timjutai was even close to reach to grab to Rihifyn from her feet, but Rihifyn was able to avoid Timjutai's every attempt to grab to her and have his fruit back.

Rihifyn showed to be able to keep on her speed even though she moved backwards gracefully and nimbly, while teasing Timjutai by stretching her fruit holding hand like "handing over the fruit" towards him, but pulled it back immediately with every Timjutai's attempt to reach for it for multiple times.

Rihifyn then turned around and increased her graceful running speed along the roots, or leaping from the roots to another in attempt to lose Timjutai behind.

However, Timjutai tried another way to try to outsmart and best Rihifyn.

With his strength, Timjutai bounced up towards the branch of thje upper root and and hurriedly climbed onto it... and once he was on his feet on the root, Timjutai quickly continued pursuing Rihifyn to have his fruit back, increasing his running speed in order to get ahead of her.

Rihifyn seemed to slow down a little and peeking over her right shoulder to see was Timjutai still chasing her or not.

And much to her surprise, Timjutai was nowhere to see running right behind of her, which quite confused her.

Or maybe she just pretended to be confused...

...because she didn't fail to see the small glimpses of on the upper root above of her running familiar figure's arms, tail and loincloth.

" _You're smart, but not smart enough._ " Rihifyn whispered and intentionally slowed down her pace on the root, waiting for Timjutai to make his move, no matter what kind of move Timjutai had planned for her, Rihifyn was physically prepared for it... in any time.

And she did not need to wait that for a long.

Timjutai suddenly swung off from the upper root and landed onto the lower root, right on her way, and spread his arms in wide in order to block Rihifyn's any attempt to go through of him.

" _Cotcha!_ " Timjutai said self-assured and with the triumphant grin on his face.

However, Timjutai was not prepared for Rihifyn's upcoming trick.

Timjutai was also a bit surprised that Rihifyn wasn't herself surprised of his sudden appearance right on her way, but instead kept running towards him.

And then, Rihifyn suddenly tossed the fruit into the air, making it to fly over Timjutai's head.

However, Timjutai did not fail to see the fruit flying in the air, tossed into the air and over him by Rihifyn, and reacted to this by lifting both of his hands upwards into the air in order to grab the fruit from its flight and finally have his lunch back.

However, he failed to realize that he had fell the victim to Rihifyn's trick by failing to see Rihifyn sliding along the root, and between of his legs to his backside.

And while doing so, Rihifyn had unwrapped her leather ribbon from around her waist and took it in her hands...

...and as she was sliding between of Timjutai's legs, Rihifyn quickly wrapped the ribbon around of Timjutai's left ankle and pulled the ribbon backwards along with her sliding speed as she slided to backside of Timjutai.

And because of this sudden move and losing his leg from beneath of him, Timjutai immediately lost his balance, causing him to turn around before he eventually fell over on his back to the root, with the throaty groan in pain.

Rihifyn then quickly wrapped her leather ribbon around of her waist, as she rose on her feet and made one somersault along the root to land into bowing-like position on the root, before she then leaped upwards into the air, towards the fruit she had tossed into the air and over Timjutai in the beginning of her little trick.

She managed to grab to it...

...after which she made one daredevil somersault in the air...

...before she landed back on her feet to the another root beneath of the one, where Timjutai was at the moment.

And after that, Rihifyn turned around to look at Timjutai.

" _Is that what you got, Timjutai?"_ Rihifyn teased Timjutai, as Timjutai angrily snorting and muttering climbed back on his feet to the root.

" _You just got lucky_ " Timjutai muttered.

" _Really? I think that I just caught you off guard. Besides, I bet that with those skills you're surely going to blow during of your final test with Ikran when the time is right._ " Rihifyn teased.

" _Oh, yeah?! You're one to talk! Because you seems to have more more agility than physical strength, which is also necessary need in order to tame one of the Ikran. How do you think our current Olo'Eyktan Jakesully managed to tame his own... not only with his "strong heart" but also his physical strength._ " Timjutai said.

" _True, Timutai. But it also required from him agility to evade Ikran's jaws._ " Rihifyn said back.

" _And speaking of agility... I'm on my way with the fruit._ " Rihifyn said and kept running, leaving Timjutai behind.

Timjutai snorted out of frustration and rushed after her.

However, these two teen Na'vi's chase because of one fruit was accidentally bothering the other clan members on their tasks of day.

For example, they both accidentally either pushed out of their way or accidentally caused some their fellow clan members to lost their balance and fall off the roots or caused them to drop something off from their hands, such like their hand-made basket with the fruits from the jungle and the fishes from the river.

Timjutai and Rihifyn even disturbed unintentionally the family-peace in some edges in the cavern's walls, to where some clan members had settled to live for now, witing for the day of discovery of a New Hometree, often causing the light mess with the honorable families stuff.

They also accidentally pushed out of their way some clan members carrying in their arms wooden platters full of Na'vi's paint made of natural antimony, causing them to accidentally to spill the paint from their platters over the other Na'vi beneath of them or fall over to the ground above of the platters, causing themselves to be covered by the paint.

And because of this, some Na'vi families and other clan members shouted angry shouts after Timjutai and Ririfyn as the each other chasing duo kept moving on the roots as they headed towards the exit of the caverns.

And they were soon reaching to the entrances of the caverns, as they both spotted the daylight coming from their going direction.

And once both of them saw the daylight against the inside walls of these caverns, both of them increased their speed in their speed and rushed double-times faster along the roots.

Causing a little bit more mess among their fellow clan members during of their today's tasks...

...and receiving for it even more scolding and angry shouts to them.

But the duo was so deeply focused into chasing each other for one fruit that they simply ignored all their fellow clan members' angry shouts for them.

It seemed that Rihifyn was about to win this "race" as they were so close of the cavern's entrance.

" _I think that I'm going to win this one, Timjutai, It's clearly going to see ending up to "Winners, keepers; Losers, weepers" phrase, and I'm gonna keep the fruit as my trophy._ " Rihifyn teased, as she slided in upright position down along sharply downwards going root... still holding the fruit in her hand.

" _Oh no, you don't!_ " Timjutai exclaimed and was about to slide down the root as well.

But in the middle of the way, instead of sliding down the rest of the way, Timjutai actually bounced off from the root torwards the caverns entrance and spread his arms into wide as he flied towards Rihifyn.

And as Rihifyn was about to leap from upwards curving root to outside of the cavern, and lifted the fruit above of her head to "show" her trophy before she would proceed by celebrating her victory in the race with the fruit...

...someone suddenly and completely unexpectedly took the fruit out of her hands.

This sudden act caught her by surprise, and she was about to turn to see that who had took the fruit off her hands...

...until she saw Timjutai flying through the air and heading straight towards her!

Rihifyn had no time to react to this, before Timjutai reached to her and closed her into the bear hug... knocking Rihifyn off her feet and they both fell over to the ground and rolled together in the ground, reaching right next to the entrance.

And after that, both of them ended up to struggle with each others in the ground.

" _I caught you now, Rihifyn. Now, give me back my fruit!_ " Timjutai demanded during of their struggle with each other, in which Timjutai managed to overwhelmingly pin Rihifyn to the ground with his strength.

" _I don't have it, Timjutai! Someone took it from my hand!_ " Rihifyn tried to defend herself, as well as she tried to defend herself during of the physical struggle with Timjutai, though she wasn't as strong as Timjutai.

However, Rihifyn's defensive words fell to the deaf ears.

Teens continued on their struggle, Timjutai continuing stubbornly demanding his fruit to be returned back to him while trying to keep Rihifyn pinned to the ground, while Rihifyn tried to struggle herself free from Timjutai's grip while trying to explain that someone else has it.

And as the struggle between of them kept going, until the Na'vi lady, holding Timjutai's stolen fruit in one of her hand, jumped down off the side root and landed on her feet to the ground, nearly next to with each others struggling teens.

It was Neytiri.

" _Timjutai and Ririfyn! Knock it off at once!_ " Neytiri demanded sternly.

After hearing Neytiri's stern voice and seeing Neytiri herself standing right next to them with the scolding scowl in her faces targeted at them, both of them immediately stopped fighting with each other and hurried off from the ground back on their feet before of the clan's Future Tsahik.

" _What is the meaning of this uproar and chase out here?_ " Neytiri questioned both of them, who had found themselves in the awkward situation and even in middle of the troubles they just realized to have got themselves into.

" _Well, she started it._ " Timjutai said, defending himself and blaming Rihifyn for causing this mess by pointing her with the blaming finger.

" _She stole my fruit I was about to eat._ " Timjutai explained, gesturing with his hand at the fruit Neytiri was holding in her hand.

Neytiri then turned her eyes at Rihifyn, who was embarrassed after realizing that the one who had took the fruit off her hand was Neytiri.

" _It's true. I took the fruit off his hands, but only for fun. It's deadly boring out here._ " Rihifyn admitted her actions, which soon turned to complaining the boredom lying upon the clan's everyday life.

Because after the Great War, Jake Sully has ordered that all those, who weren't yet passed their final test of becoming Ikran Makto and completely the hunter, were not allowed to exit from their current camp, unless the young hunters were either under of the watch or training under of the full-gown, older and experienced hunters' teachings to become Ikran Makto some day.

Only clan's older and experienced hunters were allowed to exit to beyond of their camp's borders in order to hunt food for the clan.

" _Well, in this case, Rihifyn is right... even for once._ " Timjutai said.

Neytiri understood that because of such of order, all the kids in the same age with Timjutai and Rihifyn were quite bored. But, Neytiri also knew that all what Jake Sully was thinking was the best for the entire clan and, first of all, Omaticaya's safety.

Besides, he had to divide all the hunters, who had survived from the Great War, in two groups, which weren't quite large due to the small number of the Na'vi hunters and warriors.

One group was tasked to hunt (or search and gather) the food for the clan... and another group was tasked to keep watch over the camp and ensure the safety of the elders and young women and children.

However, Neytiri still looked with the stern and scolding look at both of them.

" _Was disturbing the other families peace or other clan members on their today's tasks part of this what you called as "fun", Rihifyn?_ " Neytiri asked sternly, gesturing with her free hand some to the scene arrived and a bit angered clan members...

...whose Neytiri, however, soon sent off, claiming that this was a matter only between of her and these reckless young hunters.

And after the clan members, without questioning their future Tsahik and the consort of _Toruk Makto_ 's orders, had returned back to their today's tasks, Neytiri turned back to the Timjutai and Rihifyn.

" _Look at yourself, both of you two. You two are soon full-grown hunters and soon you'll be ready for the final test, and yet you fight for the possession of the one fruit like the little children._ " Neytiri scolded sternly the teens.

" _You two should be ashamed of your behavior, which is not perfect behavior for the soon-to-be hunters, who should be matured enough to realize the serious requirements in the final test, which will be soon upon you two. SO GROW UP... AND MATURE, if you two really want to become Ikran Makto one day. Do you two understand?!_ " Neytiri added still with the scolding tone.

" _We do._ " Both Na'vi teens said in unison, without hesitation nor questioning.

" _Good. Now, I keep this fruit. And you two... you two go back to the main cave to think about what you have done with your childish mess-causing chase. No excuses, nor arguments. Just go!_ " Neytiri demanded sternly.

Both Timjutai and Rihifyn nodded submissively and passed Neytiri, heading towards the main cave of these caverns... though both of them instantly and stubbornly started to argue with each others.

Timjutai scolded Rihifyn for getting them both into the trouble like this, being forced to stay in the main cave in the middle of the caverns and the roots and think about what they had done thanks to Rihifyn... However, in return, Rihifyn scolded Timjutai back by calling him both poor loser and delicate, for taking the humor in any kind of form and the non-serious situations far too seriously.

And in addition to all... Rihifyn smugly corrected Timjutai's words by reminding him that the event, when they're both forced to stay in the main cave and think about what they had done, is called by the name "house arrest" - or at least Jakesully had used to call it like that two times when he was forced to do the very same thing to both of them for a couple times before his absence, just like Neytiri just did - and even saying that they were grounded.

Timjutai reacted to this merely by shrugging his shoulders, not caring that what the Sky people word "house arrest" even meant in the first place.

Even Neytiri knew that what it meant... having been explained its meanings to her by Jake Sully himself, always in those moments when those two teens behave recklessly or went too far gone with some things and by some reasons.

" _Kids_." Neytiri whispered, as she looked at with each others arguing Timjutai and Rihifyn.

And while looking at them, Neytiri's frowned and scolding look in her faces softened slowly and eventually turned into a bit remorseful towards her own a bit harsh words and even motherly-looking.

And for the reason.

Neytiri remembered well that day when the Great War for the Tree of Souls had ended, the remaining Sky People - with the exception of those loyal to Na'vi - had been exiled and after having performed the funeral of all in the war fallen Na'vi and humans in under of the roots of _Utral Kerusey_ , the sacred Trees of the dead...

Timjutai and Rihifyn were the first ones caught by Neytiri's eye during of the funeral.

They were both spiritually devastated back then at the Great Funeral.

Their parents - their father Hemutai and their mother Sirifern, who were during of Jake's first three months living among the clan and mostly spent their time of training their all four children - Timjutai, Rihifyn, Tiny'Tan and Toruy - to become one day hunters and eventually _Ikran Makto_ , and they had even befriended with Jake Sully before the destruction of Old Hometree.

Hemutai and Sirifern along with their oldest son Toruy, also involved to the Great War against the Sky People, more than just willing to follow the lead of great _Toruk Makto_ , after Jake Sully returned back to Omaticaya Clan as one and gathered an army of Na'vi hunters and warriors together around of the Tree of Souls to rid Pandora from the influence of the Sky People and the fate of his own world.

Hemutai and Sirifern had fought together boldly against Sky People's superior power among of Jake Sully's air forces, and they had managed to take down several of Sky People's gunships down and to kill numerous Sky People warriors along with each gunship.

However, while trying to take over one of the Sky People's gunships, Sirifern was mercilessly shot into the head by the human soldier after she had attempted to jump from the back of her _Ikran_ and towards the crew space of the gunship she was targeting in order to take over the gunship from inside...

...after she had witnessed Toruy and her _Ikran_ getting both destroyed by the direct hit from one of the very same gunship's missiles, and was driven into blind and vengeful mad by grief over his older son's death.

Sirifen's body was eventually found after the war from floating along the small river and brought then back to Omaticaya clan.

Hemutai himself, after having witnessed his son's and his mate's tragic death in the hands of the Sky People, had attacked in the blind similar rage at the same gunship and its crew in attempt to avenge his son and mate, managing to kill one of the pilots after landing above of the gunship's pilots cabin.

However, one of the gunship's crew members had made the suicide act by activating the grenade within the gunship, after Hemutai had in savage-like rage slaughtered nearly every crew member onboard of the gunship.

The explosion within the gunship destroyed one of the gunship's wing's propellers, causing the gunship to go unbalanced, escape out of control and spinning roughly while floating away, before the heavily damaged gunship completely fell off the sky into the jungle, far away from the battlefield... and Hemutai with it.

And after the war was over, the survived hunters and warriors of Omaticaya had spent for days in searching for Hemutai - as well as many other either dead, wounded or lost Na'vi warriors - prior and after the Great Funerals, but Hemutai was nowhere to be found.

After realizing that Hemutai's and Sirifen's three remaining children had lost both of their parents and left orphaned, after their mother got killed by human soldiers and their father gone lost into the jungle and was probably already dead, though it was not never confirmed after the Great War...

...both Jake and Neytiri, after considering the idea for a long enough, discussing about it with each others and out of feel of sympathy for Timjutai, Rihifyn and Tiny'Tan with their hearts broken and their spirits devastated, had decided to take them under of their wings and be to them or act to them like step-mother and step-father...

...during of which, Jake had made the oath to find their lost father, no matter how long it would take or if their father was either already dead or still alive.

And in following two months, Jake had organized several searching trips, both from Omaticaya warriors and with Norm's help from their human allies) to search Hemutai, constantly changing the places between of their current camp surrounding jungle, the jungle around of the Tree of Souls and the jungle beneath of the aerial battlefield in the Halleluja Mountains.

However, even after nine months of searching for Hemutai... there was no any sight of Hemutai in their camp and Tree of Souls surrounding area.

And with majority of during the battle died, wounded and missing Na'vi warriors were found from the jungle, the search for Hemutai was halted and many in Omaticaya believed that Hemutai was gone for good... except Hemutai's close family members, who still kept searching for him.

And during of acting like as step-mother for the orphaned trio through of seven months since Jake Sully's departure, Neytiri had took as her first responsibilities to finish their teaching and help them to become hunters and _Ikran Makto_ some day, which had been badly interrupted by both the destruction of an Old Hometree and the Great war.

However, just like Neytiri had after Jake's departure for the search of a New Hometree, from all three of them, Timjutai and Rihifyn had both became quite isolated, yet recklessly behaving and even quite rebellious at times, due to their - especially in Timjutai's case while Rihifyn did not seem to mind much bout it - difficulties to accept their parents' and brother's fates as well as accepting both Jake and Neytiri as their temporary parents...

...while still believing with the tiny spark of hope that their father was still alive and lost out there somewhere, even though there wasn't any confirmed information, even with the help of Sky People's machines, about Hemutai's ultimate fate.

This had also led multiple times for both Timjutai and Rihifyn to find themselves in the trouble they had got themselves into or into arguing with Neytiri at times - and their arguments mostly concerned Jake's and Neytiri's attempted roles as their step-parents and Jake's mission to find Hemutai from the jungle as he had promised.

And the situation was even worsened after Tree of Voices had been destroyed by the Sky People, thus leaving these two - as well as many others - with no chance to be in any way in connection with their now-dead mother, big brother nor their father - depending on was he dead or still alive - through of _Tsaheylu_ and Pandoran Neural Network

However, despite of all that emotional suffering of losing their parents and their big brother, they both still had a little bit some sense of humor left in their deeply and emotionally devastated spirits.

And they both - despite their daily difficulties and often happening arguments with their "step-parents" - often turn to Neytiri for some motherly advises in their troubles, as any lost, confused or troubled child would turn to his or her mother for advice and aid.

They have even tried to move forward in their life, leave the past behind and accept still unknown and unconfirmed fate of their long lost father, though it has not been easy for them at all.

And now, here Neytiri was, ordering these two going to the main cave to think about what they had done this time.

However, before Timjutai and Rihifyn managed to get further away from Neytiri, Neytiri quickly changed her mind and turned back to them one more time and called their names... getting them both to stop and turn their attentions to her.

" _By the way, have you two seen your brother Tiny'Tan? I've been trying to find him from the top of the cliff and from the tree when I did not see him this morning at breakfast. I though that he was in the caverns with you two_ " Neytiri asked from the them.

However, both of them shook their heads...

" _No. I have not seen him all day._ " Rihifyn answered, with shrugging her shoulders at Neytiri to confirm to her that she had no idea about their younger brother.

" _In fact, when we woke up, he wasn't sleeping in his own hammock in the main cave. And after the breakfast, I've also tried to look for him throughout the day, but even I have not found him yet. I'm gradually starting to think that whether or not he is in the caverns. It's just like that he does not want to be found by anyone or something._ " Timjutai answered by his turn.

After receiving the answers from her step-children and sending them away, the concern fell over Neytiri's faces.

As the youngest one of Hemutai's and Sirifen's remaining children, Tiny'Tan was maybe the most energetic and a bit more reckless like the young baby brothers usually are, but at the same time, innocent, kind and more differences approving than his older brother and sister.

But despite his young age, Ti'Ny was a good tracker, hunter, perfect archer and good to ride full-grown _Pa'li_.

He also respected both Neytiri and Jake Sully as his step-parents, even more than what his big brother Timjutai does...

...but his recklessness could sometimes be unpredictable.

For example now.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8: Assembling the Search Party

******REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER******

 **ASSEMBLING THE SEARCH PARTY:** ** ** ** ** **(Text Edited)**********

After being informed by Timjutai that Tiny'Tan wasn't in the caverns, or at least he didn't find him from the caverns, Neytiri was about to go herself to search Tiny'Tain from the camp in outside of the entrance of the caverns...

...but before she could even take one step towards the entrance of the caverns, by the mere luck, Perhan'na happened to show up with the group of his hunters on their way to hunt, as they walked towards the entrance, heading into outside of the caverns, while leading their _Pa'li_ mounts after them.

And because of this sudden luck, Neytiri immediately changed her plans for today.

And so, she called Perhan'na by his name, so that she can say to the leader of the hunters that what she had to say to him.

" _Perhan'na?_ " Neytiri called loudly, earning Perhan'na's attention, as he and his hunters halted and turned their attentions to the future Tsahik of Omaticaya.

 _"_ Oel ngati kameie _."_ Perhan'na greeted Neytiri with the people's traditional way of greeting.

 _"_ Oel ngati kameie _."_ Neytiri greeted back, before she opened her mouth to inform her concern to him.

" _May I ask you to do one task for_ _me? Tiny'Tan has disappeared. He did not join with us for today's breakfast and he is not with his siblings. So may you and your hunters search the whole area of our temporary territory and find_ _him, please.?"_ Neytiri asked.

And in case, because Neytiri somehow guessed that into what Tiny'Tan's recklessness has possibly led him, Neytiri was about to ask Perhan'na for something else too.

 _"And if he's not within our territory, may you take the search party and go look for him from the nearby jungle?_ "

Perhan'na seemed to be surprised of this, realizing that Neytiri had meant Tiny'Tan running away outside of their camp's and territory's borders, which was now against Jakesully's orders as a new Olo'Eyktan of the clan.

However, Perhan'na seemed to be a bit skeptical about this.

" _Are you sure that Tiny'Tan has really went beyond of the territory's borders, Neytiri? Despite Jakesully's order for the young ones not to wonder outside of the borders of our temporary territory, unless under of the watch of the hunters?_ " Perhan'na asked from Neytiri.

Neytiri neither was quite sure about that claim, but because Tiny'Tan wasn't nowhere to be found in the caverns and if he is not to be found inside the borders of their temporary territory, there was only one guess here...

" _I'm not sure about that me neither, Perhan'na. But that's what I am afraid of, especially knowing that Tiny'Tan's energetic nature, as well as his own recklessness, may be sometimes unpredictable. So, can you please look for him from the whole area of our territory... and then from nearby jungle?_ " Neytiri asked again.

Though still skeptical about this, Perhan'na knew that he wasn't in the rank to question Olo'Eyktan's and _Toruk Makto_ 's mate and Future Tsahik.

So Perhan'na answered by the humble nod.

" _Good._ " Neytiri said relieved.

" _And I need one Pa'li to be prepared for me._ " Neytiri added.

Perhan'na was taken aback by surprise of this sudden request from Neytiri.

" _For what? Are you going to join our search party?_ " Perhan'na questioned.

" _I wish I could, Perhan'na. But I need to discuss about this with Uniltìranyu Clan. Just in_ c _ase if Tiny'Tan is not found today or tomorrow._ " Neytiri explained.

Perhan'na, after hearing Neytiri mentioning the Dreamwalker clan living as their closest neighbor clan, took such a look on his face that he kind of questioned Neytiri's trust to either his efforts to try to find the lost clan member or to Dreamwalker clan's machinery.

Neytiri saw this clearly and in respond she took a bit stern and scolding look on her faces.

" _Don't get me wrong, Perhan'na. Of course I lay my trust to the efforts of your searching party in finding Tiny'Tan... but don't forget and with the help of Uniltìranyu Clan's machinery, we were able to locate and find your in the Great War wounded and nearly lost sister, Sehmira, if you remember._ " Neytiri reminded.

Perhan'na was taken aback after Neytiri's mentioned his sister Sehmira, who was the only one from his childhood family who survived from the destruction of the old Hometree, as she reminded him about the Dreamwalker Clan's machinery's part in finding her, after her own _Ikran_ got the direct hit to its left wing from one of the Sky People's scorpion gunships missiles, killing Sehmira's _Ikran_ and causing Sehmira herself to be badly wounded as well from the missile's blast and shards, and sending both her and her _Ikran_ 's mutilated body to fall the long way down to the jungle.

And when their people had started to look for their during of the battle either dead, wounded or missing warriors in the next day after their people's victory over the Sky People and their permanent exile, Sehmira was among of the first ones to be found after the Dreamwalker clan located her whereabouts with the help of thermal camera in their satellite system and sent the team of Dreamwalkers onboard of samson aircraft piloted one of the Dreamwalker clan's human pilots, accompanied by small group of _Ikran Makto_ of Omaticaya, to retrieve her.

The pick-up group of humans, Dreamwalkers and Omaticaya hunters had found Sehmira from lying at the river bank, and she was found miraculously alive, but just barely...

...and her physical condition had told to pick-up group that she was nearly in the verge of death.

Sehmira had suffered the severe and deep heavily bleeding superficial cuts from the exploded missile's rapidly flied and extremely sharp metal shards to her upper body's left side, and even couple of metal shards were sticking out in her left side's shredded flesh like the arrows, leaving her at serious risk of dying either to blood loss or any possible internal fatal injuries.

And because of that, Sehmira was immediately picked up onboard of the Dreamwalkers samson aircraft and brought as quick as possible back to Tree of Souls into the hands of both the Na'vi and human healers.

And thanks to the combined medical skills of the Dreamwalker clan's human surgeons and Omaticaya's healers, Sehmira managed to survive from her severe wounds alive, after the Dreamwalker clan's surgeon had performed all the necessary treatments to stop to the death leading bleeding before they finished the rest of it by sewing the wounds closed.

However, the missile's explosion, after it had hit to Sehmira's _Ikran_ 's left wing and exploded right behind of her leg, had brutally torn off her left leg from middle of the thigh, leaving shredded and bleeding stump in the place of her former leg, thus costing to her with her abilities to walk normally and hunt anymore

For saving his sisters life from death Perhan'na owed to the Dreamwalkers not only his gratitude, but also his own life.

But he still had his own personal thoughts about them and their ways.

" _They helped you by finding Sehmira, then maybe they can help us to find Tiny'Tan as well._ " Neytiri added.

Perhan'na was, kind of, forced to nod at this by himself... knowing that Neytiri was more than just right.

And also remembering that Neytiri had lost her beloved Ikran, Seze, during the Great War, causing her to be unable to make the trip from their temporary territory to the camp of _Uniltìranyu Clan_ faster without _Ikran_.

And the trip through of the jungle to the Dreamwalker Clan is far more slow and far too dangerous to be made by foot.

And because of the busy things to watch over slowly from the war recovering clan, Neytiri has not had time to have another _Ikran_ to replace Seze's place.

" _I prepare the searching party... and the fastest Pa'li for you... and in case couple hunters to take you there._ " Perhan'na said and was about to turn around and go to prepare both the searching party and the fastest _Pa'li_ for Neytiri...

...until he was grabbed from his arm and pulled around by Neytiri.

" _Take this. You're going to need it._ " Neytiri said, as she handed over to Perhan'na one of Dreamwalker Clan's throat microphones.

Before the Great War, Jake had taught to Neytiri and Tsu'Tey the use of throat microphones, so they can communicate with each others during the battle.

And after the Great War was won and Jake had became Omaticaya's a new Olo'Eyktan after Tsu'Tey's death, Jake had took a few of throat microphones into his possession after having been transferred into his avatar body permanently.

Just in case if something, for example the some big threat which cannot be left unnoticed, happens someday to the people.

And then the throat microphones would one day once again prove to be really useful between of the high-ranked members of the clan, when this possible big threat needed to be both solved and fend off.

Jake had took nearly all of them with him and his group of _Ikran Makto_ , when he had left to search for a New Hometree for the people... but he had left to Neytiri one of them, so that they can communicate with each others while they're both apart from each others.

However, the signal between of their throat microphones had been weakened every day when Jake get further and further from their temporary territory until the signal had eventually ran out completely, blocking every possible call from both of them to each others.

Knowing that Jake would never ignore her calls, Neytiri has been trying for the several passed months to get in contact to Jake, but with no effect nor response... leaving her unaware and concerned of Jake's current unknown status.

And only place, where she would be able to communicate with her beloved Jake Sully, was the Dreamwalkers clan's own "Hometree".

And seeing her own throat microphone to be useless for her by now, she handed it over to Perhan'na, so that Perhan'na would communicate with her once she is in Dreamwalkers Hometree if needed...

...and lucky for her, Jake had taught Perhan'na as well to use the throat microphones.

" _Why are you giving this to me? It's your own._ " Perhan'na asked as he hesitantly took Neytiri's throat microphone

" _I'm going to spend a couple days, maybe more, with the Dreamwalkers. I'm gonna tell this to my mother and to both Timjutai and Rihifyn before leaving, because thus I get the chance, in addition to Tiny'Tan's search, to take contact to my beloved Jakesully through of their devices. It has been already seven months now and we have not heard anything about him since he left... and I'm more than just willing to know that is he still alive or not out there somewhere._ " Neytiri said, with the sadness in her voice as she openly mentioned her missing Jake Sully so much.

Perhan'na understood Neytiri's concerns and her yearning for Jake Sully during of his absence.

Perhan'na took the look of sympathy to his faces... and placed his arm on Neytiri's shoulder in comfort.

" _Don't worry yourself to death, Neytiri. Jakesully is strong... for Dreamwalker. He will be fine out there, and he will return very soon after finding for our people a New Hometree._ " Perhan'na said with sympathy and comfort.

Neytiri smiled at little and answered to Perhan'na with nod.

Neytiri also knew that Jake had the strong heart and he was able to take care of himself... even though it was still a new world for him with full of dangers, both old ones and even a new ones, of which even Na'vi weren't always aware of.

" _You should now go to tell your mother and Timjutai and Rihifyn about your plans, while I get your Pa'li and two hunters ready for your trip to Uniltìranyu Clan's camp... and then I start look for Ti'Ny._ " Perhan'na said and was about to send Neytiri to do her own part before leaving.

" _I will..._ Irayo, Ma Perhan'na te Ronoh, Annah'Pern'itan _._ " Neytiri tanked and was about to go, until...

Neytiri then turned around and called Perhan'na for one more time.

" _You know how to use those things Jake brough to us, right? Then make with it contact to me to the Dreamwalkers Hometree, once you have found Tiny'Tan, you understand?_ " Neytiri asked, gesturing with her hand at throat microphone in Perhan'na's hands.

Perhan'na responded to Neytiri with the positive nod and tied throat microphone around of his neck and placed its hearing aid to his left ear... following the way Jakesully had showed to him.

Neytiri nodded at the leader of the hunters one more time gratefully, before she really departed from him and disappeared into the caverns to find her mother and her step-children, while Perhan'na departed to prepare Neytiri's _Pa'li_ for her trip to the Dreamwalker Clan's camp.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9: Search Party

******REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER******

 **SEARCH PARTY:** ** ** ** ** **(Text Edited)**********

After being told what to do now by Neytiri, after he had prepared one _Pa'li_ only for her, so that Omaticaya's future Tsahik would ride to the clan of Dreamwalkers to make contact to Jake Sully, as Omaticaya's Olo'Eyktan and Sixth Toruk Makto was still on his mission to find a New Hometree for Omaticaya...

Perhan'na started immediately to select and gather together several free hunters, especially his good friend and wise hunting partner Omo'thian, for his searching party.

And once the party was gathered together, Perhan'na started the search for missing Tiny'Tan, starting by going through of their entire temporary territory...

...from every corner of their entire village in the edges of the cliff...

...from every cavern and the jungle of the roots beneath of the cliff...

...from the surrounding area and inside of the hollow three above of the cliff, even from the three's branches...

...from the jungle's trees and bushes within of their temporary territory's border...

...from every cliff within their territory's border...

...and from the river and small pool within their territory's border.

Perhan'na's hunters even asked from the other Na'vi families and hunters that have they seen Tiny'Tan anywhere in the Village all day, only receiving from every Na'vi they questioned the negative and for it apologizing answer. None in the camp had not seen Tiny'Tan all day.

None even from those Na'vi, who were responsible for the training of young hunters and making them to become one day _Ikran Makto_.

Even Tiny'Tan's friends didn't know that where he was.

" _I'm afraid that does not help than to say that he has runaway... though even yet still yesterday a young hunter didn't even have the intention to runaway._ " Omo'thian reported to Perhan'na, after they had searched through their entire territory for twice and then regrouped.

Perhan'na couldn't help but was self-forcibly forced to admit the same.

And as soon as it came to the conclusion that Tiny'Tan was not in the village, nor in the caverns, not in the hollow tree above of the cliff nor otherwise inside of their territories border, and following Neytiri's advices for Tiny'Tan's searching, Perhan'na ordered his hunters to take each one _Pa'li_ and head with him to the jungle.

And when they departed from the village, Omo'thian released in front of them two his hunting _Nantang_ , which he had tamed with _Tsaheylu_ and took as his freely around of the village wandering pets and hunting hounds.

And after telling them telepathically through of _Tsaheylu_ that what/whom they were supposed to look for - but not kill - from the jungle, _Nantang_ had immediately rushed ahead of _Pa'li Makto_ to find Tiny'Tan's tracks and scent he had possibly left behind.

With Perhan'na's lead, his hunters immediately rushed after Omo'thian's _Nantang_ duo.

 **###**

After Perhan'na and Omo'thian's searching party had exited through of Omaticaya's borders entrance, that is, two large stones almost next to each other, leaving a gap between of them, and which was guarded by some from _Tawtute_ war survived Omaticayan warriors...

Omo'thian at first put his "hounds" to search the outside area of their temporary territory's borders for Ti'Ny's scent, but advised Perhan'na to order his _Pa'li makto_ to wait until his pets returns along with the answers.

And while his _Nantang_ hounds were searching the area, Omo'Thian held a conversation with his friend, after a bit confused Perhan'na had asked that why Omo'thian sent his pets to search the area in outside of their territory's borders... even though they were supposed to look for him from further in the jungle.

" _Young_ _Tiny'Tan is a smart boy to pass several guards of our temporary territory's border... but not so smart that he wouldn't leave any tracks or the trail of scent behind of him._ " Omo'Thiuan explained.

" _Then what do you think? That why did he even ran away in the first place?_ " Perhan'na asked.

" _I don't think him as a runaway intentionally. For night hunting, I think. But he should have took somebody with him._ _Tiny'Tan knew well our Olo'eyktan Jakesully's rule that until a New Hometree is found, none, who is not yet Ikran Makto, is not allowed to exit to outside of our temporary territory's borders._ " Omo'thian explained... or guessed.

" _Well, if you say so that he is in the night hunt. But if so, then how do you say to this? It's nearly mid-day, as Jakesully so says, then why_ _Tiny'Tan isn't back yet? Do you think that he is hurt or something?_ " Perhan'na asked.

" _I don't know. But we'll soon find it out until..._ " Omo'thian said, until he was interrupted.

Omo'Thian's _Nantang_ pets suddenly returned to their master, after they had discovered the trail of Tiny'Tan's scent, and referred them to follow them.

 _Nantang_ immediately led the hunters to the place, where did they found the source of Tiny'Tan's scent.

They had located the source of Tiny'Tan's scent from the spot, which was a bit far away from their temporary territory's border, which was formed from the long line-like bush of _loreyu_.

Jake Sully had a long before leaving to his mission to search for a New Hometree marked these plants as Omaticaya's temporary territory's border. Due of his early experience with these plant, which had led him to encounter with _Angtsìk_ (hammerhead) and through of that with _P_ _alulukan_ , Jake Sully had advised his warriors to use _loreyu_ 's reaction to touch as their "alarm system" for possible predators.

and, Jake Sully had also advised that every Omaticayan warrior had to keep a small distance away from these plant and walk through of their agreed entrance of their territory, in order to avoid false alarms accidentally caused by their own.

and the area was also guarded by the Omaticayan warriors with the spears and long bows, either on foot or on horseback, from both the border's inside and outside... and some warriors watched the area from the branches above of the _loreyu_ -plants.

And with the help of the nature's bright light given by brightly glowing _tawtsngal_ above of the area in outside of their border, Omaticayan warriors were able to see a bit further to the forest at nighttime.

However, Omaticaya had also noticed that these plants had started to change their light's color, from the gently purple to warning red in every time when some fierje jungle's predator - _Mantang_ or _Palulukan_ \- had wandered near of their border. The light kept their gentle purple only in the presence of the warriors, hunters of villagers of Omaticaya, their neighbor-clans and even visiting Dreamwalkers.

Even Mo'at was unable to explain this completely, but she had sensed that _Eywa_ had warned Omaticaya to be aware about something very severe threat... even though she couldn't remember that what kind of threat.

Both Perhan'na and Omo'thian checked the area to find any clues of how Ti'Ny managed to get pass of their territory's borders guards without seen.

It did not took long from Omo'thian to figure out of that, after seeing his _Nantang_ looking up to the trees, while sniffing and bouncing on their hind legs.

"Perhan'na?" Omo'thian called his friend, gaining his attention, after which he pointed with his finger at his _Nantang_ the trees and their large branches above of them.

" _Here is the answer to your earlier question. Ti'Ny was probably aware of our territory's border being guarded, so he most likely climbed one of the trees inside of our territory and sneaked through of the branches... high enough, in the cover of the messy branches and giant leaves, silent enough and a bit far away from the border, so that our warriors would not hear him to coming down from the tree._ " Omo'thian explained.

One of Perhan'na's hunters, Carva, jumped off his _Pa'li_ 's back to the ground and then came to them to join their conversation.

" _I was on watch in this place of our territory's borders the last night. It was all silent until I heard quick movement above me in the trees, and a few leaves fell on me. I considered it to be a lone Syaksyuk, because I heard the sound of Syaksyuk in the trees._ " Carva said.

This, confusingly to Carva and even Omo'thian, got Perhan'na to smile.

" _What are you smiling, Perhan'na?_ " Omo'thian asked.

" _Tiny'Tan had probably expected his presence to be partially revealed to the warriors on the watch. And he apparently knew how to prepare for it. When I was as Jakesully assistant in training_ _Tiny'Tan to become a hunter, I taught him to imitate Syaksyuk noise... and because you, Carva, fell to it so easily,_ _Tiny'Tan has learned his teaching well._ " Perhan'na said with proud in his voice.

Carva snorted at this Perhan'na's innocent insult at him half-offended.

" _Well, did you take into account that the Syaksyuk's sounds and noises will also interest the minds of the pack of wild Nantang._ " Carva stated, before he turned around and returned to his _Pa'li._

However, before Perhan'na and Omo'thian could discuss even more, Omo'thian's _Nantang_ -pets discovered something more.

The trail of Tiny'Tan's scent, which was leading from the source of his scent straight to the jungle.

And then, by the word from Omo'thian, the little predators immediately followed the trail with their natural hunting speed.

Both Perhan'na and Omo'thian hurried and climbed on the backs of their _Pa'li_ and led the rest of the hunters after _Nantang_ duo.

 **###**

It took everything Perhan'na and Omo'thian and their hunters got to keep up after _Nantang_ duo, because the little predators were far more able to use the surrounding nature as their advantage to get faster forward than what _Pa'li_ did

Hunters had to use constantly detours to keep up after _Nantang_ duo.

But... in some points Omo'thian's _Nantang_ -pets seemed to lose Tiny'Tan's scent.

And when this happened, both of the little predators stopped to sniff the area and the air to find the trail of Tiny'Tan's scent yet again.

And while doing that, Perhan'na ordered the search party to split up and search the area for any clues of Tiny'Tan's presence in the place... but he also ordered them to keep the distance between them so that they could still see each other and inform each other for some clue, trouble, or Perhan'na's order.

Each member of this search party obeyed Perhan'na and they split up to tho twenty-one different directions, leaving only Perhan'na, Omo'thian and Carva with Omo'thian's _Nantang_ -pets and waiting for them to catch Tiny'Tan's scent.

And, after the little predators had found the trail of Tiny'Tan's scent again and rushed into the woods, Carva and Perhan'na informed to the others with their usual hunting communicating sounds that the trail of Tiny'Tan's scent has been found again and that they were moving.

It did not took long before the search party had gathered back together behind of Perhan'na, Omo'thian and Carva, while they were following with the full speed Omo'thian's _Nantang_ -pets.

And they kept following them through of the jungle...far away from their territory.

The farther into the jungle they continued, Perhan'na, as completely responsible for this entire search of their missing clan member, started to wonder that how in name of Eywa Ti'Ny had even dared to go further away from their clan's temporary territory.

However, completely unexpectedly...

Omo'thian's _Nantang_ pets had suddenly stopped to the border of the open field in middle of the jungle. And it happened to be the same fields, where the large herds of _Talioang_ \- their usual prey animal and one of the main sources of animal products for their people - usually used to pasture.

The territory of nearby herd of _Talioang_ was close of their temporary territory, one of Jake Sully's reason to make Omaticaya's temporary territory to the verge of the cliff, so that Omaticaya could hunt selected individuals from the herd to have enough meat to feed them all and for their upcoming great exodus to a New Hometree, once their Olo'Eyktan has returned with the news about their a new home.

However, they were strangely gone... which greatly confused Perhan'na, Omo'thian and the hunters.

The completely deserted fields was awkwardly silent.

There was not any single _Talioang_ in seen.

" _Where is the herd?_ " Perhan'na asked in confusion.

" _I don't know, but that's odd. The herd had settled here shortly before our arrival. They were not supposed to move their herd anywhere so soon._ " Omo'thian said, as confused as Perhan'na in next to him.

The hunters began to doubt that maybe _Palulukan_ or large number of _Nantang_ has driven the herd away.

However, as an experienced hunter and with the knowledge about the animals behaviors, Perhan'na disagreed.

Because usually lone _Palulukan_ and large number of _Nantang_ are after only one member of the herd, but lone _Palulukan_ or large number of _Nantang_ aren't even close enough of drive away the entire herd. Only a large number of Na'vi hunters in the backs of _Pa'li_ and _Ikran_ are able to do so.

But it has been a long time since Omaticaya - with the help of the other hunters from the respective clans helping Omaticaya to recover from the war - has been hunted _Talioang_ and there was not yet any need to hunt them more.

Both Perhan'na and Omo'thian grown extremely suspicious about the situation in their eyes, which seemed obviously clear and safe, but their instincts constantly warned them that there was something dangerous behind of the falsely clear and safe view around of them.

Perhan'na and Omo'thian suspected that they've been watched at the moment by something or someone, which had caused the herd to ran off from its usual territory, blocking off their source of food, because that herd was the nearest herd of their temporary territory.

As Omo'thian's _nantang_ duo moved forward sniffing the air, trying to find Ti'Ny's scent's trail again, Perhan'na and Omo'thian urged their _Pa'li_ forward and went two alone a bit far away from the others, ordering the others to stay in the border of the open field and prepare for anything unexpected... warning each hunter that they were not alone.

However, from the all hunters with them, they were only accompanied by Carva.

" _What could have done this?_ " Carva asked from Perhan'na and Omo'thian.

" _I don't know, Carva. But whatever it is, it must be the dangerous enough to drive off the entire herd._ " Perhan'na responded, while he eyed the entire area to find with his eyes for any sight of the possible threat.

" _Is it Tawtute? Those ones near of our territory? Did they double-cross us again?_ " Carva asked with the bitter tone.

After _T_ _awtute_ war, the mass exile of the Sky People, with the exception of human friends/allies of Na'vi, and after restoring the peace upon Pandora...

Carva happened to be one of those few ones from Omaticaya, who still maintained their deep distrust towards the Sky People, even towards those ones among of the Sky People - Dreamwalkers body-drivers and nature loving, respecting and exploring scientists - who had actually sided with them in the _Tawtute_ war against their own kind.

And Carva had reason for his distrust towards the remains of the Sky People, due to his little children, Namra and Nevula, were among of those victims the Sky People slaughtered back in Grace Augustine's school.

And that's why Carva was before Jake Sully more than just agree with Tsu'Tey about destroying the Sky People, and more than just willing to go war against Sky People as revenge for his brother and sister's deaths, only to be halted back by Mo'at and Eytukan, who shared his anger because of Sylwanin's death in the hands of the Sky People, but they did not want to go to war with the risk of high casualties.

His anger, distrust and lust for revenge against the Sky People even worsened by the sudden appearance of Jake Sully among of them, which led the Sky people to Omaticaya and started to torment Omaticaya by taking down the Tree of Voices and after that, thanks to Jake Sully's betrayal, the Old Hometree.

But Carva was the only one from entire Omaticaya, who maintained his distrust and hate towards Jake Sully, even after him becoming _Toruk Makto_ \- to correct his mistakes and the damage he had caused to Omaticaya - and earning the acceptance and respect from most of the clan.

Carva had also been more than just reluctant to follow Jake Sully - despite his status as _Toruk Makto_ \- to the war, but he did follow him nonetheless, but only because so that he could satisfy his desire for revenge for his children's deaths, by mercilessly slaughtering the Sky People warriors.

And after the war and their victory over the Sky people, Carva was in mortally wounded Tsu'Tey's side when Jake and Neytiri arrived to fallen Olo'Eyktan... but he was shocked when dying Tsu'Tey passed the title of Olo'Eyktan and the burden of Omaticaya's leadership to Jake Sully, declaring in front of him and the other warriors in the presence Jake Sully as Omaticaya's a new Olo'Eyktan.

Carva couldn't believe his ears and eyes, that Omaticaya was about to be led by Jake Sully, who happened to be _Tawtute_ , part of the Sky People,in the false body...

...and he tried immediately to protest against it with the excuse that the Great Sorrow was over, meaning that Toruk Makto was no longer needed... meaning that Jake Sully had set the things right and Na'vi would be forever grateful to him, hailing Jake Sully as a great hero in Na'vi history, but immediately asking Jake Sully to leave with the rest of all humans from Pandora... now when Omaticaya, as he thought, had no need for him anymore.

However, he was sternly and coldly dismissed by Neytiri, who as the most loyal supporter, follower and even as a mate of Jake Sully, was not going to allow Jake Sully to be exiled and forbidden to come back ever again.

Not the second time - especially after having him back after she had in sorrow and anger for destruction of Hometree and Eytukan's death exiled him from the clan earlier, which she felt still remorse for her behavior even though Jake had already forgiven her as well as apologized from deep in his heart for what he himself had done to Omaticaya.

And leaving from Pandora definitely wasn't Jake's purpose, after finding a new home, a new family, true love from Neytiri and the place where he truly belonged.

Also Mo'at stood against Carva's excuses on Jake's side, as one of Jake's loyal supporter, mentor and adviser. Mo'at had also sternly reminded the young hunter about Jake Sully's new title and his place among of the people by Eywa's blessing..

...even though Jake also admitted that the title of Olo'Eyktan was given to him against his own will, as well Tsu'Tey's request to end up his agony by Tsu'Tey himself during of his slow death. But Jake also acknowledging to his a new family that he both fulfilled Tsu'Tey's request and took a title of Olo'Eyktan to honor his fallen brother's final wishes before his perish...

...which also sealed his destiny to remain with Na'vi permanently, which is why he went through of Consciousness Transfer ritual and was reborn as Na'vi.

And so, unable to go against Eywa's word and her chosen one, who happened currently to be both Olo'Eyktan and _Toruk Makto_ , Carva could not help but to submit to both Neytiri and Mo'at, though with a bit reluctance.

Tsu'Tey had made his choice about Jake Sully... as well as Eywa did a long before him, Carva either liked it or not, he had no power to say to do anything against it.

And since the day of the Sky People's exile and Jake's "graduation" to a new life as Na'vi, Carva has tried to get along Jake Sully's presence - as well as his decision to allow some of Sky People to stay and move close of their territory, of which he really was not pleased - and him as his Olo'Eyktan, though he mostly hid his distrust towards Jake with the simple humility.

Omo'thian's sudden answer snapped him out of his thoughts.

" _It's not Tawtute, Carva._ " Omo'thian responded.

 _"Remember, these Sky People, who were chosen to stay here as our gratitude for what they had done for us in the tawtute war, are more trustworthy ones than those who we exiled back to the sky from where they came from. They are not interested of tormenting us by destroying our secret places and our homes, plus killing us, like their own evil Olo'Eyktan did in order to have forcibly something from the ground before the war with Tawtute_."

 _"Besides, their new Olo'Eyktan, Normspellman had promised that they come here only, as they call it, to explore the nature or visit us with the peaceful manners or then when needed... but never threaten our peaceful life nor our attempt to recover from the war. And if our Olo'Eyktan, our Tsahik and our future Tsahik trust these particulars Tawtute and Uniltìranyu, so do we all._ " Omo'thian explained.

...leaving Carva unsatisfied with this answer.

However, Carva kept riding after Perhan'na and Omo'thian through of the deserted _Talioang-_ plains after Omothian's _Nantang_ -pets.

While Perhan'na and Omo'thian continued after _nantang_ duo, Carva slowed his _Pa'li_ down and remained behind, only to turn his mount to another direction to investigate the area from elsewhere while Perhan'na and Omo'thian were investigating from another direction.

Omo'thian's _Nantang_ duo then slightly increased their speed forward, and so did Perhan'na and Omo'thian with their own mounts.

However, Omo'thian's _Pa'li_ suddenly stopped and started suddenly neigh and move nervously around...

Omo'thian immediately sensed his _Pa'li_ 's nervous feelings through of their _Tsaheylu_ and tried telepathically to calm his _Pa'li_ down.

However, his _Pa'li_ was that nervous that he made resistance against Omo'thian's calm telepathic command.

Omo'thian's _Pa'li_ 's nervous behavior caught Perhan'na's attention and he turned to his long-time friend.

" _What is it?_ " Perhan'na asked...

...as Omo'thian tried his best to calm down his _Pa'li_ , though poor animal was in the verge of out of control... even through of _Tsaheylu._

" _Omo'thian? What is it? Why your Pa'li acts so nervously?_ " Perhan'na asked again.

...only to notice that even his _Pa'li_ started to act nervously just like Omo'thian's own.

Omo'thian looked around of him, trying to find the causer of his _Pa'li_ 's nervous behavior.

" _There's something... something dangerous out there... something that is stalking us... at the moment. Be on your guard, Perhan'na. It can be anywhere._ " Omo'thian calmly warned.

Omo'thian took out his long bow as his primary weapon and placed a long arrow to it, ready to fire an arrow to any kind of danger, while Perhan'na took his long hunting spear as his primary weapon.

Two hunters looked around of them, trying to find with their eyes the reason to their _Pa'li_ 's nervous behavior.

However, the reason to their strange nervous behavior... suddenly found them.

Above of the rock behind of them appeared the large and silently growling six-limbed predator, which was by its size a bit less than half smaller than _Pa'li,_ but still a bit larger than even the Earth's white rhinoceros, and the creature's appearance resembled a lot of... _Nantang_!

And that was not all of it, because there was one Na'vi riding in the back of this new kind of _Nantang_!

And this Na'vi was not spoiled by beauty... but rather by his appearance.

This Na'vi had the black but messy hair and his blue skin was full of the red scars and it was yet even covered with the dry blood.

And besides everything, this Na'vi had couple of two-lined hideous-looking scars running across his faces, one of which was running in vertical position across of Na'vi's left side of his faces, including across his left eye, having taken it and leaving the empty eye-hole in the place... and the another two-lined scars were going in sloping position across the right side of his faces, having savagely opened his right cheek open and causing it to reveal his right side's teeth... causing this Na'vi to adopt the hideous-looking grin.

This Na'vi had also Na'vi-made necklance, in which was hanging some things with different lengths like the trophies, which greatly resembled the other Na'vi's - adult men, women and even children's Queue!

The rogue Na'vi, while sitting on the back of the fierce beast with the long spear in its hand, carrying the Na'vi-made crossbow and the pair of large Na'vi-made large blades on his back, the rogue Na'vi watched around of him like he was looking for the prey from this deserted area.

However...

Once both the rogue Na'vi and his _Nantang_ -like beast spotted Perhan'na and Omo'thian in the feet of the rock right bellow of the, the Na'vi grinned sadistically, as he eyed both Omaticayan hunters from above of them.

The rogue Na'vi then kicked to _Nantang_ -like beast's sides - alonside with commanding it telepathically through of the tsaheylu between of him and his fierce mount - to urge it to go torwards of both unsuspecting Omaticaya hunters...

...with attacking manners!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10: Giant Nantang Ambush

********REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER********

 **GIANT** _ **NANTANG**_ **AMBUSH: (Text Edited)  
**

After both Na'vi and the _nantang_ -like beast, on the back of which the particular Na'vi was riding, spotted Perhan'na and Omo'thian, the Na'vi kicked to _nantang_ -like beast's sides to urge it to go forwards - along with telepathic command... with attacking manners!

However, they surprise attack was soon ruined by Perhan'na, as he timely - though too late - turned his head around and spotted the ambusher!

And he was shocked that Omo'thian was their target, and his friend had not yet detected the danger right behind of her!

" _Omo'thian! LOOK OUT!_ " Perhan'na warned, but too late.

Though Omo'thian heard Perhan'na's warnings and turned to look to the direction where Perhan'na was pointing with his finger...

...he was far too late from reacting as the giant _nantang_ -like beast lunged at him and hias _Pa'li_.

And once the beast had lunged at his mount, it lunged its jaws to around of his _Pa'li_ 's neck and sunk its fangs to _Pa'li_ 's neck into the crushing bite and savagely tore a large piece of flesh off the poor animal's neck, causing the poor animal to neigh loudly in pain during the beast's killing blow...

...and through of their _tsaheylu_ , also Omo'thian felt such of pain in his head and let out the cry of pain...

...but only briefly, as the beast's lunge was powerful enough to knock both of him and his mount roughly to the ground, causing Omo'thian's and his mount's _tsaheylu_ to separate from each others.

With the _pa'li_ 's throat ripped open and being knocked over by the _nantang_ -like creature, Omo'thian's _p_ _a'li_ fell over to the ground, with its nasty-looking bite wound in its neck bleeding at high pressure... and on its feet landed _nantang_ -like beast turned around in intention to return to feast with to the death bleeding _p_ _a'li_.

Omo'thian, who was knocked over to the ground too, recovered quickly from the main- and side-effects of his _p_ _a'li_ 's lethal agony in his mind - as well from the rough landing against these plains usually muddy ground - and tried to hurry back on his feet.

However, this rogue Na'vi turned telepathically his savage beast's attention from the dead body of Omo'Thian's _p_ _a'li_ towards on the ground lying Omo'thian, and kicked to the beast sides with his feet, encouraging the beast to attack.

The giabt _nantang_ -like beast growled hungrily and savagely at the fallen Na'vi at the first glance on him, and started menacingly to approach him...

...opening its jaws in order ot capture his head between of then into the lethal bite.

While Omo'thian tried to crawl backwards away from these two, he was deeply horrified of the savage beast's intentions, as well as horrified of this rogue Na'vi's look on his face and his sadistic grin!

However, when the beast's jaws were only inch away from Omo'thian's head, and Omo'thian had already prepared for his upcoming death by closing his eyes and allowing the beast to do what it was intent to do...

...Omo'thian's own _nantang_ -pets passed unexpectedly their master from both of his sides and lunged to the _nantang_ -like beast's faces with their claws and teeth... in order to defend their master.

The bigger _nantang_ -like beast bellowed in pain, after feeling the little _nantang_ 's claws and fangs in its skin.

The beast, still snarling and bellowing in pain in its faces, jumped on its hind legs and started to shake its head from the side to another to get rid of the _nantang_!

The beast also tried to swing its own claws towards Omo'thian's _nantang_ and snap its jaws around of one of them.

Omo'thian's _nantang_ pets gave to Perhan'na time to get off the back of his _Pa'li_ and rush to his friend's aid.

Perhan'na knelt down in the next of his friend, grabbing from Omo'thian's arms and lifted him from the ground on his feet.

" _Are you alright, Omo'thian?_ " Perhan'na asked with the concern in his voice for his friend's well-being.

Omo'thian was a bit shocked after he had realized that what had just attacked him.

" _I've been a lot of everything through of my life until now; Encounters with rogue palulukan, wild nantang-pack and even one Toruk, stampede of angtsìk and even the horrors of war with tawtute... but I've never seen that big nantang in my entire lige, neither Na'vi attacking another Na'vi just like that! Not even in Fpeio!_ " Omo'thian said, as he kept his eyes and attention locked in the _nantang_ -like beast and his pets hanging with their claws and fangs on his faces.

The _nantang-_ like beast, meanwhile, still kept swinging his head from the side to another to get rid of Omothian's _nantang_ -pets...

...until its Na'vi-rider swung his spear towards one of them in the left side of his mount's head, slicing _nantang_ 's right side open with the tip of his spear.

Wounded _nantang_ let put the yelp out of pain, as it let go off the giant- _nantang_ 's head and fell on its left side to the ground, badly wounded.

And once one of the _nantang_ was out of the way, the big _nantang_ -like beast was able to turn its all focus to the remaining one.

The big _nantang_ snapped its jaws rapidly and continually towards the last one in its right side and behind of its head in attempt to crab it between of its jaws... as the smaller one, angered from its fellow companion being wounded by the Na'vi rider on the big _nantang_ 's back, attempted to attack the rider.

However, the big _nantang_ eventually, after several attempts, managed to snap its jaws around of the smaller _nantang_ 's waist and tore ot off from its skin... though the smaller one dug its claws and fangs into the bigger one's right shoulder and left the nasty-looking scars.

A big _nantang_ jumped on its hind legs and swung its head upwards, along with Omo'thian's _nantang_ -pet in its jaws, before the beast landed back on its fore legs and roughly slammed Omo'thian's _nantang_ against the ground.

 _Nantang_ was left dizzy from the hard impact against the ground, and it had difficulties to get up from the ground, referring to the fact that the poor animal had probably broken one of his limbs or he had inner damages, which made even from the standing both difficult and painful.

Omo'thian's both _nantang_ -pets were now lying wriggled and whimpered in the ground in pain.

The big _nantang_ was not finished with them yet, as it immediately, after letting out the loud and hungry snarl out of its mouth, lunged at one of Omo'thian's _nantang_ -pets, pinned the poor animal roughly and with its own weight to the ground, before the big one locked its jaws and jangs around of the smaller one's neck...

...before the big one lifted the smaller one from the ground and started to shake its head and the small _nantang_ in its fangs at fell, squeezing its bite force around of the small _nantang_ 's neck and breaking every bone from the area of the small _nantang_ 's form, brutally killing it.

" _NOOO!_ " Omo'thian cried in agony, as he watched helplessly as his _nantang_ -pets were wounded/killed by this attacker and his savage mount.

Omo'thian also tried to rush his pets aid, but Perhan'na stopped him, claiming that there was nothing what Omo'thian's was able to do for his pets anymore.

Perhan'na started then nearly half-forcefully drag Omo'thian with him towards his _Pa'li_ , which was nervously waiting for them in aside.

While being dragged away from the scene, Omo'thian only kept his eyes on the beast savagely killing one of his pets, after which the beast dropped its kill from its jaws to the ground and was about to start eating it...

...but the Na'vi rider on the big _nantang_ 's back, after spotting Omo'thian and Perhan'na being about to make brake for it, grabbed from his _nantang_ 's neural antennas to lift the beast's head up and to the direction where Omo'thian and Perhan'na were.

And then, the Na'vi rider on the beast's back gave to the beast some order through of telepathic link and kicked its sides to encourage the beast to go forward, the giant _nantang_ -like beast growled bloodthristy at Omo'thian and Perhan'na...

... and _nantang-_ like beast obeyed, at first going with the pace of jogging, until the beast leaped forwards and ran towards both of them, barking angrily at them and out of the blind lust for flesh and blood.

Perhan'na tossed Omo'thian aside and stood against the incoming beast and rider, taking out pair of his hunting knives and preparing himself to impact with the beast and the duel with the warrior on the back of the beast.

The warrior, apparently accepting Perhan'na's challenge, raised his spear above of his head in attempt to either stab with it or throw it at Perhan'na with the lethal concequences.

The giant _nantang_ then leaped from the ground into the air and towards Perhan'na, extending its clawed fore legs forwards and opening to wide its mouth, baring its fangs ready for the killing bite, as Perhan'na prepared to slash the beast already scarred faces with his knives.

Perhan'na had faced the wild packs of _nantang_ many times over and he still carried the scars on him from the encounters, but facing this big one is completely another thing.

Perhan'na had never seen any that big _nantang_ during of his whole life. Not knowing about its origins, habits or was it even linked with Eywa, this encounter would cost to Perhan'na more than just mere scars from its claws.

Maybe cause him to lose one of his limbs or maybe even his own life!

As the giant _nantang_ was about to land over Perhan'na and to knock him over and pin him to the ground, duck its claws into his chest to tear his stomach open and snap its jaws and fangs around of his head into the skull-breaking bite force... as well as the rogue Na'vi rider was about to pierce Perhan'na's heart with his spear...

...somewhere flew unexpectedly the hunting arrow, which hit to the _nantang_ -like beast's left side eye and the arrow's tip came out from the beast's right side eye, pierced the beast's head and killing it instantly in middle of the attacking leap in the air.

Perhan'na hurriedly jumped out of the way of towards him flying dead body of this _nantang_ -like beast, which fell on its left side to the ground, dead, and tossed from this sudden kill surprised Na'vi rider off its back to the ground.

Quite surprised Perhan'na looked to the left from where the arrow came from the first place...

...and he spotted Carva riding in the end of some distance away and towards them on the back of his _pa'li_ with full pace, holding his long hunting bow in his arm.

Perhan'na realized that Carva had killed this beast before it had reached to him...

...but the beast's rogue rider was not yet out of the game.

Angrily hissing at Perhan'na, the rider climbed on his feet the spear in his hands, and took a stand like he was preparing himself to throw the spear at Perhan'na.

However, as rogue Na'vi lifted the spear above of hi9s head and was about to throw the spear at Perhan'na, angrily hissing at him, Carva hurriedly but calmly placed another hunting arrow to his bow and fired it at the rogue Na'vi's...

...managing to get accurate and direct hit to the spear's stalk, in front of from the spear's stalk holding and from the hit surprised rogue Na'vi's four-fingered hand, and which also knocked the spear out of the rogue Na'vi's hand...

...after which, Carva turned his _Pa'li_ 's direction to his fellow Omaticaya and this rogue one and encouraged his mount to increase the running pace.

Though surprised of this attack, the rogue Na'vi quickly recovered from the shock and surprise and turned around to see that from where those two arrows had came from, pulling out his knife to kill anyone behind of hit back...

...only to notice Carva coming the hard pace on the back of _Pa'li_ straight towards him...

...and leaving for the rogue Na'vi no time to react to this in any way, Carva swung his bow upwards behind of him, before he swung his bow forward and directed its another end towards the rogue Na'vi's faces, hitting the rogue Na'vi's faces with his bow's strong end.

The impact of Carva's hunting bow's end was strong enough to knock the rogue Na'vi to fall backwards, until he was tripped by the body of his own _nantang_ -like beast... and the rogue one fell over to the ground.

And after the rogue Na'vi was disarmed and down, Perhan'na rushed to Na'vi rushed towards the Na'vi warrior, who had already spotted him coming towards with the knives...

...and the rogue Na'vi started to look around of him to find something to fight back, but he ran out of the time as Perhan'na reached to him.

Angrily hissing and still resisting, the rogue Na'vi angrily hissed at Perhan'na as he tried to get up, only to be kicked on his back to the ground again.

And once the rogue Na'vi was on his back in the ground again, Perhan'na placed his right leg on the Na'vi's chest to pin him down with half of his own weight over his right leg to keep the Na'vi in the ground.

Carva landed off from his _Pa'li_ 's back to the ground and rushed to Perhan'na's side... while placing another arrow to his bow and aiming it at the Rogue Na'vi's faces.

Once the Na'vi was captured, Perhan'na placed one of his knives on the Na'vi's throat.

" _What was the meaning of this?! Who are you?! why did you attack us!_ " Perhan'na barked angrily, as he interrogated the rogue Na'vi...

...only to receive the angry hissing from the rogue Na'vi as an unwanted answer to his question.

While examining the Na'vi's hideous appearance and all those scars all around of him, Perhan'na spotted the rogue Na'vi's necklance, in which was hanging - much to Perhan'na's shock - other Na'vi's queue with different lengths... which reached from the older Na'vi's queue 's to the babies own.

The sight caused Perhan'na's blood to boil in his veins and his faces hardened in anger after seeing this.

Queue is each Na'vi's life-important body part and the only way to hear their ancient ancestors and, especially, to be in direct contact with Eywa through of the certain plants, such of Trees of Voices and Souls.

Queue had also the extremely important role in many social or ritual events, such like young hunters bonding with _Ikran_ to become _true_ hunters through of becoming _Ikran Makto_ and especially in mating.

And without queue, every Na'vi is permanently unable to hear the past ancestors and unable to make any contact with Eywa, permanently unable to make _tsaheylu_ with the other animals, especially with _ikran_ and _pa'li_... and yet, without queue, both Na'vi man and female are permanently unable to mate with each others.

And intentionally or forcefully removing queue from the another Na'vi was extremely barbaric and unforgivable act among Na'vi.

And, with his anger, Perhan'na pressed his knife's blade even harder against the rogue Na'vi's throat.

" _What have you done?! From where you have taken these tswin?! ANSWER ME OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLADE AND CHOKE ON YOUR BLOOD!_ " Perhan'na barked at the rogue Na'vi out of anger.

The rogue Na'vi stayed quiet for a moment, before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

" _I deliver the message to your current Olo'Eyktan... from_ ** _him_** _, Perhan'na the Omaticaya! Tell him, that_ ** _He_** _'s coming for him!_ ** _He_** _'s coming for Omaticaya Clan!_ ** _He_** _'s coming for princess Neytiri! And he will soon claim from every clan member of Omaticaya their tswin to himself!_ " The rogue Na'vi only hissed mockingly.

And after that, the fallen rogue Na'vi suddenly and unexpectedly started to cry out into the air the typical hunting cries, which, even though Perhan'na had his attention locked to the rogue one, startled Perhan'na and caused him to get back from the rogue Na'vi for momentarily.

While examining the rogue Na'vi's cries, Perhan'na realized that those were the cries, which both the Na'vi warriors and hunters uses among of themselves to warn about the intruders and call for reinforcements to the scene... but there was also the possibility, that the cry was supposed to reveal their location out or give the signal to launch something, more likely another ambush.

And it did not took long before those hunting-cries were answered with war-cry sounding cried out of the jungle.

" _Scout!_ " Perhan'na whispered, realizing this rider's role in this whole attack of one rider, and knowing that if there was the scout in the presence, there's more on the opposite side in ambush, and a plenty more than just a few.

After realizing that all three Na'vi's attentions were locked at the responding war-cries coming from the jungle, the rogue Na'vi tried to use this as an advantage to less their number at least with one.

And so, the rogue Na'vi pulled out his another dagger, and angrily hissing he lunged at Perhan'na from the ground.

From this sudden and unexpected counter-attack, Perhan'na was completely caught off guard and out of surprise, that he did not have time to respond to the attack before the rogue Na'vi had nearly jumped back on his feet and pushed Perhan'na over to the ground...

...and lifted his knife above of his head to stab Perhan'na with it.

However, before he even managed to get up on his feet to deliver the lethal blow against Perhan'na...

Carva was faster once again in his moves than the rogue Na'vi, even though the rogue Na'vi had with his sudden surprise-attack against Perhan'na caught even Carva off his guard and out of surprise.

But because the attack was targeted to Perhan'na rather than to him, Carva recovered quickly from the sudden surprise and quickly stepped a couple steps backwards to have some space for his long hunting bow, which he immediately lifted upwards, quickly tensed the bow's string, aimed and released the arrow...

...which hit after the small flight directly at the rogue Na'vi's, piercing through of his head from his left eye and emerging out from the rogue Na'vi's neck, knocking him over to the ground and killing him instantly.

And, after that, Carva hurriedly rushed to Perhan'na's aid, extending his hand for his fellow Omaticaya, which Perhan'na brotherly accepted and Carva helped him up and back on his feet.

" _Are you okay, Perhan'na?_ " Carva asked, eyeing Perhan'na's body for a moment in case of that the rogue Na'vi managed to slash or stab him with his knife.

" _That was close one, but I'm okay. Thank you, Carva. Eywa has blessed you with the quick reflexes_ " Perhan'na thanked his friend, to which Carva responded with the brotherly smile and node.

And then, very soon after the death of the rogue one...

...the next thing to come confirmed Perhan'na's fears of the consequences of this rogue Na'vi being "scout"... confirming him to be right.

Suddenly, from the bushes and other jungle's flora in the other side of the deserted grazing fields of the herds of _talioang_ started to emerge out the pack of some dozens of similar giant _nantang_ , on the backs of each one was sitting one Na'vi rider... each one of them having the same viciously scarred look on their faces.

And they were all coming straight towards him, Omo'thian and Carva.

Each warrior of these rogue Na'vi cried out their war-cries as they encouraged telepathically and physically their mounts to run faster.

And, each of these warriors, like this rogue one, had the similar necklace, each of which was hanging other Na'vi's - adult men, women and children's queues!

And yet each of them wore the skins and even hollow scalps and skulls of this a new species of nantang... similarity with the hunter of Tipani Clan Tan Jala.

These rogue Na'vi also possessed a quite mixed armament of typical Na'vi weapons, but apparently only the certain ones.

They had the plenty of the long spears, under of which blades was not hanging the different colored feathers as in many other spears in other clans, but instead of feathers, in these rogue Na'vi's spears was hanging forcefully amputated queues of other Na'vi.

They seemed to also possess two other Na'vi's main/primary weapons, the hunting knives, long hunting bows and hunting arrows, but none of them seemed to hold the hunting knives and long bows in their hands, but their carried their knives in their knife sheaths hanging in their chest and they carried their bows in the backs.

Along with the spears as their primary weapons, they seemed to possess also the Na'vi-made long blades either with slightly curved or rounded wooden handles and the majority of these weapons blades, which were made out of the bone, were the bigger versions of their hunting knives wide and to the tips narrowing curved or straight and narrow blades, but among of them was also the ancient khopesh-sword resembling forward curved blades, which had the line of sharp edged notches or pickaxe-like heads. And along with the long blades, some of them had the hunting/war axes as their hand-to-hand combat weapon.

Some of them also had a long fighting staves, one of them having an narrow and round ax-resembling blades at one end, and at another end with a straight and from its tip backwards curved, wide and to their tips narrowing blades, and another heavier having one large spiked club in its end.

Luckily, these attackers were still far away from them, even though they approached the trio with the hard pace.

Wasting no time at the sight of these ambushers, Carva immediately started to cry out in the air, using the certain tone which was supposed to warn about the attackers and call for reinforcements to fend them off, hoping that the rest of the warriors of the search party and any other hunter or warrior in patrol could hear his cries.

Carva's cries were soon responded by their own hunters...

...and soon, their searching party of twenty-one Na'vi hunters appeared out of the horizon, shouting out the war-cries while approaching in the backs of their _pa'li_ as the trio and the spears and bows in battle-ready.

And, they were soon joined by the group of thirty-eight Omaticayan hunters in the backs of _pa'li_ , along with twenty Na'vi hunters in the backs of the small flock of _i_ _kran._

They were led by the young Na'vi hunters named Celtian and Jabar'an, Perhan'na's children and students under his care and teaching after Perhan'na's own mate died a long time ago, until they eventually became _true_ hunters and _Ikran Makto_... and who had also followed their father when Perhan'na followed Jakesully to the great war and both of them ended up to survive from the bloody massacre as one of the veterans.

Celtian and Jabar'an, along with their hunting group, had left early in the morning to hunt some talioang for the people, but they had returned early after, much to their disappointment, they had realized that the herds were strangely driven away from the plains where they usually lived.

However, on their way back to their temporary territory, they had heard Carva's warning cries about the intruders and calling for help coming from the jungle, and they had reacted to it by immediately changing their direction to the direction of the coming cries.

Omaticaya hunters were soon joined by thirty-one other _pa'li_ riders from the Clan of the Waterfall Valley, who were led by their clan's Olo'Eyktan's daughter and the princess of respective clan named Payìva, who had took the task to lead the warriors of her respective clan to the war against the Sky People.

Searching party, the hunting party and Payìva's own hunters as an reinforcements, their numbers were counted together as twenty _Ikran Makto_ and ninety hunters riding on the backs of _pa'li_ , meaning that with the air support they may have the upper hand, but despite that their enemy had superiority in numbers...

...and it was not about the number of the rogue Na'vi, but it was about them to be called " _Nantang Makto_ ", meaning that they were riding on the backs of the beasts who, unlike Omaticaya's own _pa'li_ , could still kill a couple of more hunters even after their rider has been killed!

Some of these giant _n_ _antang_ -like beasts were dismounted, and yet they seemed to be two times more fierce and bloodthirsty than what their with _tsaheylu_ "tamed" fellow pack members were.

Perhan'na eyed their enemy with his natural keenest eyesight, which had helped/served him well during of his hunts through of his life.

After seeing their enemy's superiority in numbers and the size of the savage beasts they were riding, which was like the pack of small but still deadly _Palulukan..._

...but especially after having a glance of some of these rogue Na'vi holding the guns what their tawtute-allies used in their Dreamwalker-bodies...

...and realizing the gravity of the situation, Perhan'na rushed to Omo'thian, while Carva hurried to his _pa'li,_ climbed on its back and called with the Na'vi war-cries the reinforcements to rally to him.

And once Perhan'na reached to Omo'thian...

" _Omo'thian! You need to get out of here! Get to Uniltìrantokx clan and tell them what is happening here! We need the reinforcements from there immediately!_ " Perhan'na ordered.

Unaware about the real gravity of the situation, Omo'thian was left confused of this.

" _Son, what are you talking about?!_ " Omo'Thian said with confusion and hurry, reluctant to leave from the fight and let his friends to fend themselves like a coward.

However, Perhan'na pushed him out from the area into the bushes.

" _No time to explain nor argue about this, JUST GO!_ " Perhan'na rushed, before he turned around and rushed to another _pa'li_ in order to join to his fellow hunters to the battle against the rogue Na'vi.

Though not still understanding that why Perhan'na wanted him to call their _tawtute_ -allies to fight though it wasn't even their fight, Omo'thian quickly decided to do what Perhan'na wanted him to do and disappeared into the jungle to look for their Dreamwalker-allies.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11: Giant Nantang Battle Part 1

********REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER********

 **GIANT** _ **NANTANG**_ **FIGHT PART 1: (Text Edited)**

Meanwhile, Carva was leading as a de-facto leader the hunters' counter-attack against their ambushers along with princess Payìva, both of them riding ahead of the other Omaticayan hunters on the backs of their respective _pa'li_ , while Perhan'na's children Celtian and Jabar'an led _Ikran Makto_ 's flock from above.

And while riding and leading the Omaticayan hunters, both Carva and Payìva lifted their hunting bows up, placing the arrows on them, tightening their strings backwards and aiming them towards the attackers, both rogue Na'vi riders and these _nantang_ -like beasts.

But in fact, there was not even need to aim the arrow's target, because these rogue Na'vi attacked nearly as a tight pack to gain brutal force against Omaticaya, allowing to Omaticayan hunters to cause the heavy casualties to Omaticaya hunters before the close combat even started...

...and their allied clan warriors to have too easy targets.

Each Omaticayan hunter in the front lines of their cavalry kept releasing their arrows at the pack of giant _nantang_ , aiming to their feet and their breathing holes in their chests, and the rogue Na'vi, who strangely weren't shooting any arrow at Omaticayan hunters at all.

Less than a couple dozen giant _nantang_ and their riders fell to the arrows of Omaticaya hunters, but behind of the fallen ones was still plenty of them, who filled the gaps of the first lines of their own fast approaching cavalry after each fallen rogue Na'vi and the giant _nantang_.

But despite this, Omaticaya kept releasing the arrows at them.

As a princess of Clan of the Waterfall Valley, Payìva had gained the long and hard training with the use of long and strong bows. And after after years of training, Payìva had became strong, eagle-eyed and skillful archer and one of the best archers in Na'vi history... at least in the history of her own clan.

And that's why Payìva's father had gifted his daughter the ceremonial bow, which had the _Pa'li_ 's sail attached to its wooden arc's outside as a sign of its being the ceremonial bow.

And with that bow, Payìva was the first to open fire, hitting directly one of these _nantang_ -like beasts, piercing its way through of the beast's skull and brains, killing it instantly. And as the lifeless beast fell over the ground, it tossed its rogue rider roughly against the ground.

Payìva fired two shots more, two of which hit directly and killed two more of these beasts.

Then, it was Carva's time to release his arrow at the rogue cavalry on the backs of the beasts.

But, unlike Payíva, Carva didn't aim at the giant _nantang_ but he aimed instead at the rogue Na'vi in the backs of the giant beasts.

Carva's first released arrow flew through of one rogue Na'vi's chest, and the speed of the arrow caused the rogue Na'vi to lean backwards that he eventually fell off his mount's back to the ground.

And Carva's next released arrow flew through of the next rogue Na'vi's head, knocking him immediately off the giant's _nantang_ 's back,

However, as the pack of _nantang_ -like beast approached them, Perhan'na rode in front of their cavalry.

" _Stop! Halt your fire!_ " Perhan'na sternly ordered!

Both Carva and Payìva were confused of this, as they looked at Perhan'na.

" _Perhan'na! what are you...?!_ " Carva tried to protest, but he was quickly interrupted by Perhan'na.

" _Just follow my lead!_ " That was all what Perhan'na said only to Carva and to the others riding right behind of them on the backs of __pa'li_._

As Perhan'na took the leadership over the cavalry from Carva, the hunter of Omaticaya then turned to Celtian and Jabar'an above of him, and ordered his children to fly higher and halt their attack until his signal.

Both siblings without the question and hesitation obeyed their father and led the flock of _ikran_ to fly more higher above of the plains, where they halt their _ikran_ , either floating in the air or hanging in the tree's trunks and branches, to wait for their father's signal to launch their attack against this enemy...

...while Perhan'na, along with Carva and Payìva led together the full counter-attack against these rogue Na'vi and their beasts.

"Nìwotx hawl!" ( _All of you, get ready!)_ Perhan'na ordered every hunter in the first ranks of their cavalry to get ready.

It does not take long before the Omaticaya's cavalry is in touch with their enemy cavalry.

"Tsko! Tukru!" ( _Bows and spears!)_ Perhan'na ordered, as he placed one of his hunting arrows in its place in his bow and lifted his hunting bow up, aiming an arrow straight at the enemy dead ahead.

Carva and Payìva followed his example...

...and the rest of the hunters in the backs of _pa'li_ either placed an arrows into their own hunting bows and aimed them at their enemies, or lifted their spears above of their heads and prepared to throw them at once by the signal.

"Pey! Pey! Pey!" ( _Wait! Wait! Wait!)_ Perhan'na ordered, waiting a good opportunity before the full enemy touch, as he tensed his bow's string, and the others behind of him did the same thing.

Their cavalry and the pack of giant _nantang_ along with their rogue Na'vi riders were not very close of each others.

And when the cavalries were about to collide at each others, the first ones in the pack of giant _nantang_ bounced with their strong hind legs towards each hunter's _pa'li_ in the front of Omaticayan cavalry, their fangs bared and claws out, ready to sink them into the flesh of _Pa'li_ and Omaticayan hunters.

If Perhan'na wasn't prepared for this, knowing that they own number is too low compared to the rogue Na'vi's own, there would have be the collision of the cavalries which would have been much more catastrophic to the Omaticayan hunters...

...and the rogue Na'vi's giant _nantang_ would have lunge each Omaticayan hunter in the front line of their cavalry and cause such of casualties that would claim nearly half of their main strength before the fight would officially break... thus leading to Omaticaya's certain defeat with already low number of warriors.

And as the cavalries were close enough of each others.

"TOLTEM!" ( _Shoot!)_ Perhan'na ordered, and released his arrow from his own bow at the rogue cavalry, hitting one giant _nantang's_ right hind leg and causing it to collapse to the ground its snout ahead... tossing the rogue Na'vi rider off its back.

Payíva then, by her turn, released two arrows with one shot at the rogue Na'vi. One of her arrows hit one rogue Na'vi to his left eye, piercing his head, and another pierced fatally another rogue Na'vi's left side, killing them both instantly.

Carva, however, had took out one of his hunting axes, which he threw at the approaching rogue Na'vi... hitting one and slicing his head in the process, killing him.

Omaticayan hunters behind of three of them followed their leader's example right immediately after Perhan'na released his arrow, and each one of them released their own arrows and the spear-wielding hunters threw their spears towards the first ones towards them leaping giant _nantang._

The arrows and spears flew over the small distance at the first ranks of the giant _nantang_ pack.

The combined volley of spears and arrows pierced into the torsos, heads and sides of the giant _nantang_ and the rogue Na'vi riders, injuring or even killing plenty of them, most of the front lines of the pack, in the process...

...and causing all of those giant _nantang_ , who got both the fatal and non-fatal hit from the arrows and spears but not their riders, fell over the ground and tossed their riders off their backs to the ground, and at the same time causing right behind coming giant _nantang_ to stumble blocks to the fallen bodies of giant _nantang_.

However, the combined volley of spears and arrows managed to cut down only a couple ranks from the _Nantang Makto-_ cavalry, but there was still more of these giant _nantang_ and the rogue Na'vi riders, and plenty of more.

When the first ones were finished off with the volley of spears and arrows, right behind of the first ranks coming giant _nantang_ continued their attack by bouncing over their dead fellow pack members towards Omaticayan hunters _pa'li_ , before the hunters managed to repeat their launch of volley.

Because these giant _nantang_ were at least five times faster than their smaller relatives, even faster than _pa'li_ , depending on the environment, their high speed allowed them to strike and take down their enemies and their mounts with their enemies fatally dizzying collisions.

And with that, when Omaticayan cavalry and the giant _nantang_ pack finally collided at each others!

And the collision was followed almost immediately by the bloody chaos!

Most of the rogue Na'vi in the backs of their giant _nantang_ were mostly forced to order their mounts through of their _tsaheylu_ to dodge Omaticayan hunters and their own _pa'li_ , now when Omaticaya hunters devastating counter-attack destroyed most of their front lines and behind of them incoming giant _nantang_ got no time to bounce fatally over the Omaticayan hunters mounts after they had managed to pass the carpet of dead rogue Na'vi and their fellow pack members.

But some of them, either alone or with another fellow pack member, savagely lunged at nearly dozen Omaticayan hunters and their __pa'li_ _ on their path, striking their jaws and fangs around of unfortunate _Pa'li_ 's necks and their claws to their breathing holes in their torsos.

The first ones who gained the upper hand at first in the collision between of these two animals, were always the giant _nantang_ , as the large beasts either knocked over or brutally dragged down to the ground over dozen of _pa'li_ from Omaticayan cavalry, and the collision between of two swiftly at each others running and large Pandoran animals was enough to toss roughly, even fatally, their own riders off their backs to the ground.

Some of these giant _nantang_ merely knocked some _pa'li_ over the ground by leaping to their flanks and keeping going afterwards - or swung their forelegs and claws towards _pa'li_ 's forelegs to make them to fall over to the ground and causing their riders to be tossed off to the ground as well - leaving the wounded animals and their riders for their fellow pack members to kill.

And some of them didn't pay any attention to the _pa'li_ at all, but instead, they went after those Omaticayan hunters, who had lost their own _pa'li_ to these beasts and fallen off the backs of their mounts to the ground...

...either snapping their jaws and fangs between of the fallen Omaticayan hunters limbs and dragging them away from the battlefield... or, lunging at them, snapping their jaws around of the hunters heads and mauling them to death in that place.

However, despite suffering casualties for a bit over one dozen Omaticayan hunters and _Pa'li_ , Omaticayan hunters riding in the front lines or behind of front lines of their cavalry kept releasing the arrows and throwing their spears at both the giant _nantang_ and the rogue Na'vi in the backs of their giant beasts...

...which was a bit difficult, especially at close range and due to these giant _nantang_ fast and bouncing movements, and only accurate throws and accurately aimed and released arrows found their targets, killing albeit merely wounding both the rogue Na'vi and the giant _nantang_.

But, at close range like this, the Omaticayan hunters used their hunting spears and axes to fatally impale and strike several dozens of rogue Na'vi riders...

...as they rode through of the gaps between of riding Omaticaya hunters after their first attack partially failed and forced them to try to dodge incoming Omaticaya hunters and their own _pa'li_...

...killing and knocking them off the backs of the giant _nantang_ as they rode past of them... and some of the Omaticayan hunters used their bolas against the giant _nantang_ by throwing them to the beast forelegs to take them down.

Many rogue Na'vi were killed by this counter-attack...

...but as an respond to this, these rogue Na'vi swung their dual blades downwards while passing every Omaticayan hunter and their _Pa'li_ , slashing their forelegs, thus wounding the animals and causing them to fall to the ground, tossing the Omaticayan hunters off their backs...

...and some of them swung their fighting staves towards Omaticayan hunters on the backs of _Pa'li_ , either beheading them with their from the bone made blades or knocking/dragging them off their mount's backs to the ground while riding past of them.

And right after the collision of the cavalries...

...two Na'vi in the backs of _pa'li_ were riding towards another duo of attacking giant _nantang_ , as the beast were approaching them with the blind lust for blood. Both of the hunters were shooting the arrows with their long bows towards the duo of beasts and rogue Na'vi.

The hunters arrows managed to hit one of the rogue Na'vi and go through of his throat, while knocking him off the giant _nantang_ 's back, while one of the following arrows hit the fallen rogue Na'vi's mount's left forelegs, taking the beast down.

However, another giant _nantang_ had gotten too close of them that it was too late to even try to bring the giant _nantang_ down with the arrows. And as the giant _nantang_ was close enough and right in the front, though a bit in the left side, of one of the hunters and his _pa'li_ , the beast bounced forward with all its weight and strength, managing to cause the hunter's _pa'li_ to fall over to the ground on its right side.

However, as the giant _nantang_ ran past of the other hunter, whose _pa'li_ the beast had selected as its victim, the another hunter swung his hunting knife towards the rogue Na'vi in the back of the beast, slicing his throat open and knocking him off the beast's back.

And elsewhere in the afterwards of the collision pf the cavalries...

...as one of Omaticayan hunters and the rogue Na'vi on the back of giant _nantang_ were about to pass each others in the full pace, the Omaticayan hunter lowered his spear down that its sharp tip was pointing at the incoming rogue Na'vi rider.

Rogue Na'vi spotted the spear being lowered down and pointing at him, but it was too late to react in any way and was instantly and fatally impaled by Omaticayan hunter's spear and knocked off the back of his mount by the impact as the hunter's _pa'li_ and overgrown _nantang_ passed each other.

"PXISET! 'EKO! 'EKO! 'EKO!" ( _NOW! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!)_ Perhan'na signaled to his children above in the trees.

Celtian and Jabar'an delivered their father's other to the other _Ikran Makto_ hanging in the branches and trunks, and with the war-cries crying, all twenty _Ikran Makto_ took off into the air and plunged down through the air, towards the battlefield... Celtian and Jabar'an from front!

And without the hesitation, due to their high pace towards the ground, Jabar'an quickly lifted his bow up and aimed his arrow into the pack of giant nantang, quickly tensing the string of his bow and released... before he ordered his _ikran_ to spread its wings and float in the air before the impact against the ground and the pack,

Jabar'an's arrow impaled one of these rogue Na'vi, killing him instantly and knocking him off his mount's back.

Celtian did the same thing as his big brother, but her arrow impaled one of these beasts heads, killing it and causing the beast to fall over to the ground and its rider to be tossed from its back to the ground.

And the rest of _Ikran Makto_ followed their example, cutting down several giant _nantang_ and killing several rogue Na'vi with one volley from the air.

One of the _ikran_ flew too close of the ground, and was immediately grabbed by the _nantang_ -like beasts jaws from the _ikran_ 's wings. The beasts' fangs tore _ikran_ 's wing into shreds, as the beasts dragged out of pain screeching _ikran_ to the ground, along with its rider, and the poor animal was instantly swarmed by the group of _nantang_ -like beasts and eaten alive like the hyena clan eating fatally wounded but still living zebra once in Earth's African's savannah.

And after their first attack was successeful, apart from one _I_ _kran Makto_ as first casualties for the flock of _ikran_ , the rest of the _Ikran makto_ started to float above of the field, where the Na'vi on the backs of _pa'li_ and giant _nantang_ were fighting each others, giving to their own air support by picking up the perfect targets and flew to the perfect firing spots in the air - so that they would not accidentally harm their own in the process - before they shoot them to death with their bows from the air.

Celtian and Jabar'an flew close of their father, so that the siblings were able to keep an eye of their father's safety and assist him when needed... firing the arrows at their father attacking rogue Na'vi and their savage mounts!

For example, as two rogue Na'vi were about to kill Perhan'na with their long blades, Celtian and Jabar'an had turned their _ikran_ to fly towards their father from behind, during of which they had aimed their next arrows at their father threatening rogues, tensing their strings...

...and managing to have clear shots as their arrows, both at the same time released, flew through the air and hit both the rogues, one through the neck and one through the stomach, killing them instantly.

While being supported by his children, Perhan'na placed his bow to his back and grabbed the dead rogues blades from their hands, continuing the fight against the rogue Na'vi with them.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12: Giant Nantang Battle Part 2

********REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER********

 **GIANT** _ **NANTANG**_ **FIGHT PART 2: (Text Edited)**

Perhan'na lifted the long blade in his left hand up as the first one rogue Na'vi was about to pass him from the left, which the rogue Na'vi saw and lifted his battle staff up to fend off Perhan'na's strike with his weapons stalk. However, the stalk wasn't apparently strong enough to hold the blade and it snapped in half as Perhan'na swung the blade downwards... and after that, the blade sliced the rogue Na'vi's faces in half, killing him.

Next rogue one passing passing him from the right attempted to strike Perhan'na with the hunting/war axe, which the rogue had aimed to his neck to behead him, which Perhan'na managed to notice and quickly bowed down out of the weapon's way as it flew over him... and in the process, Perhan'na sliced with the long blade in his right arm the rogue's right side open, badly wounding him.

Third rogue Na'vi passing him from the left attempted to impale Perhan'na with the spear, but Perhan'na dodged it by leaning to the left and swung both his hands, and blades, to the left as well... and once Perhan'na bounced back to upright on his _pa'li_ , Perhan'na both knocked the spear out of the rogue's hands and swung his blades towards the rogue Na'vi's torso, slashing two fatally bad cuts to it...

...and with that, Perhan'na abandoned one of his blades as fourth one was incoming from the right side spear lowered down and ready to strike with it his torso.

However, as the spear nearly sunk into his torso, Perhan'na grabbed from beneath of the spear's tip and turned the spear to elsewhere with his hand, while he swung with his blade wielding hand towards the rogue Na'vi and actually beheaded the rogue... killing him and taking his spear.

And after that kill, Perhan'na abandoned the remaining blade and took the spear, which he had claimed from the rogue Na'vi's hands after he killed him, as his a new weapon, now when he was still unable to use his hunting bow or hunting knife.

And when there was two rogues more both passing him and coming towards him from the right...

...Perhan'na lifted the spear above of his head and changed the spear position in his hands that its tip was in the right side, during of which Perhan'na swung the spear's tip horizontally towards one of two rogue Na'vi that was about to pass him.

The spear's tip hit and scratched badly the rogue Na'vi's faces, but Perhan'na was unable to say and see that was the impact of the spear's tip against the rogue's faces deadly or did it only wounded him... but it at least knocked him off the back of his beast.

However, Perhan'na had no time to check this out as a new beast attacked him.

And, as the _nantang_ -beast was about to leap on him, Perhan'na draw the spear backwards ready for the stabbing strike, until he draw it with full force forwards, towards at him lunging beast's open mouth.

And _nantang_ -beast, actually, landed its mouth open to the spear, as its tip went into its mouth and, along with the beast strong jump's speed and its own weight, the spear's tip forced its way through of the _nantang_ -beast's palate, skull and brains, coming out from the back of the beast's head.

And, the spear's tip came through of the back of the beast's head so suddenly, that the rogue Na'vi riding on its back, as he had leaned forward during of his mount's leap forwards, got the unexpected yet fatal hit from the spear's tip to his head... as the spear forced its way through of his forehead and skull into his brains!

The rogue Na'vi, by the reflexes, pulled immediately himself back after he felt the sharp tip of the spear's blade sinking into his head, leaving the fatal wound from which the blood bursted out at his faces, briefly shouting in pain before he went completely both limp and lifeless and fell off his dead giant _nantang_ 's back to the ground.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the battlefield...

One rogue Na'vi in the back of giant _nantang_ attacked against one Omaticayan hunter's _pa'li_ , and the six-legged beast leap against the horse-like animals left flank with all its strenght knocked violently the poor animal over to the ground.

The giant _nantang'_ s violent attack caused _pa'li_ to roll one time in the ground, until it remained to lie down on its left flank.

The giant _nantang'_ s attack also caused the _pa'li_ 's rider to be roughly tossed to the ground, and he remained to lie next to his fallen but still barely living mount.

And after its attack, the giant _nantang_ landed behind of the fallen animal, but the beast suddenly spotted its victim's fallen rider lying on the ground and struggling to get hurriedly up, and instead of going to kill fallen _pa'li_ and feast with its flesh...

The giant _nantang_ angrily barking attacked the rider by circling the fallen _pa'li_ and lunging at Omaticayan hunter.

The hunter saw the beast coming and hurriedly reached to his hunting knife and quickly pulled it out to stab or slash with it the beast's faces as his final stand.

However, the beast was too fast and grabbed the hunter's arm into the bone-crushing bite force between of its jaws and dragged the hunter away with it.

Elsewhere...

One rogue _pa'li_ and one Omaticayan hunter, who was at the moment being chased by another rogue Na'vi right behind of him, were about to pass each others in middle of the battlefield.

The rogue _pa'li_ ordered his the giant _nantang_ mount to keep running forward, but the rogue Na'vi himself drawn the dual blade with intention to deal with this Omaticayan hunter along with his fellow clan member chasing him.

The Omaticayan hunter was mostly focused on escaping from the rogue Na'vi and his giant _nantang_ that was running right behind of him with the intention to catch and kill him, which granted the perfect opportunity for the another rogue Na'vi to make his move.

The rogue Na'vi passed the Omaticayan hunter from front of him in full pace, during of which he swung his long blade towards the Omaticayan hunter's _pa'li_ 's left forelegs and the breathing holes in its chest.

The strike from the rogue Na'vi's blade caused the long cut that ran from the _pa'li_ 's left foreleg and crossed its left breathing holes in its chest.

The slash caused the _pa'li_ to let out a loud whinny out of pain...

...and yet landing on its wounded left forelegs caused the poor animal to fall over to the ground in the full pace, which also caused _pa'li_ 's badly surprised rider to be tossed off from the animal's back and roll along the ground a bit further away from the fallen horse-like creature.

Unfortunately to the rider...

...the giant _nantang_ after him bounced over the fallen _pa'li_ and went after the hunter lying on the ground unable to defend himself. And barking hungrily, the beast opened its jaws and prepared to lock them around of the hunter's head into the fatal bite.

Elsewhere of the battlefield...

...Carva had only two arrows left, which he placed both at the same time into his bow, as two rogue Na'vi was coming towards him in the backs of their giant _nantang_ , and having raised their dual blades above of their heads in order to severe Carva's head off from his shoulders.

However, Carva was prepared for this, because doing this his opponents had just left their guards open.

And so, having placed his arrows into the sloping position on his bow, he prepared himself for the good opportunity to lift his bow up and tense the string, so that he could release the arrows at these rogues before they even realized anything.

And... the rogue Na'vi weren't suspecting anything about soon coming counter-attack from Carva...

...until then when they were too close of him, which was the opportunity Carva had waited for and took it...

...by lifting his bow above of his __pa'li_ '_s head, quickly tensing the string to tight and then releasing the arrows, that flew past of his _pa'li_ 's head...

...and they hit one rogue Na'vi in the left to his chest, knocking him off the back of the giant _nantang_...

...and another arrow flew through of the throat of another rogue Na'vi in the right, knocking him off the back of giant _nantang_ as well.

The fallen rogue Na'vi's beast didn't pay any interest of Carva's __pa'li_ _ but rushed past of him.

However, the group of rogue Na'vi, who had either dismounted from the backs of their giant _nantang_ or their savage mounts were either killed by Omaticayan arrows, paid interest of straight at them incoming Carva.

One of then charged at Carva with the spear lowered into the stabbing position and aimed to Carva's _pa'li_ 's breathing holes in his chest.

The rogue Na'vi eventually pulled his spear forwards and sunk its blade into one of _pa'li_ 's breathing holes, causing the poor animal to loudly whinny in pain and fall forward in the full running speed...

...landing with all his weight fatally over the rogue Na'vi, who had just fatally wounded him, crushing him to death and tossing from this surprised Carva off his back to the ground.

Carva rolled along the ground in middle of the group of rogue Na'vi, who immediately went after him to kill him, believing Carva to be at their mercy now.

However, Carva quickly recovered from being tossed off the back of his _pa'li_ , who was killed so unexpectedly that it surprised even Carva but only temporarily, and the fierce warrior immediately jumped on his feet and engaged the rogue Na'vi with the hunting ax and knife as his weapons.

Carva was, like Tsu'Tey back in his days, one of Omaticaya's finest, bravest and fiercest warriors.

But, unlike Tsu'Tey, Carva was far more merciless, yet reckless and even brutal warrior.

It was immediately seen when Carva was caught into the melee combat.

The very first thing what Carva did after getting of his feet, was that he leaned backwards to evade towards him targeted spear, which Carva cut in half with his axe, before Carva wrapped his left knife-holding arm into the tight grip around of the rogue's throat, turning his knife's sharpened side to the rogue's throat's side.

As another rogue Na'vi attacked, Carva swung his hunting ax against one of the rogue Na'vi's head and repeated his strike two-three times, brutally splitting the rogue's head in half, before kicking his dead body to the ground.

Carva then proceeded by unwrapping his arm from around of the first attacking rogue Na'vi's throat, during of which he sliced with his knife the rogue's throat open nonetheless, letting the rogue to fall over to the ground and to bleed to death/choke her own blood.

Carva was then attacked by one rogue Na'vi riding in the back of giant _nantang_ and another rogue one going on foot.

At first, he was attacked by the rogue Na'vi, who swung his fighting staff towards him, missing his throat and chest where the rogue aimed his staff's blade, but proceeded by knocking Carva's knife and ax off his hands.

And after that, a new and quite bulky rogue Na'vi on the back of giant _nantang_ lowered his hunting spear at Carva in attempt to impale him from Carva's stomach...

...while the another rogue one, who twirled the fighting staff above of his head, attacked from behind of Carva.

But Carva dodged the spear with ease, though he grabbed from its long stalk and pulled it out of the past of his riding rogue _Nantang Makto_ 's hands, and pushed the spear towards behind of him attacking rogue.

The rogue Na'vi had no time to swung his fighting staff's blades towards Carva, until Carva pushed the spear's tip through of the rogue Na'vi's abdomen.

However, after impaling the Na'vi from his abdomen, Carva bent the spear's stalk upwards with all his strength, that it eventually snapped in half, leaving the sharp tip to the end of the broken spear's stalk...

...which Carva brutally pushed into the rogue Na'vi's mouth...

...and yet lowering the spear's another blunt head downwards that the spear's sharp wooden tip was against the rogue Na'vi's palate, Carva pushed the spear hard upwards that the spear's stalk pierced fatally through of the rogue Na'vi's head, killing him.

And after Carva had brutally killed that rogue Na'vi... the rogue Na'vi in the back of giant _nantang_ turned his mount and encouraged it telepathically attack Carva.

The beast, under of the lust for flesh and blood, obeyed and lunged forward at Carva, as Carva was picking up the rogue Na'vi's dropped fighting staff and his knife from the ground, which he placed back into his sheath for a moment.

Carva then took the battle-ready position as the giant _nantang_ kept coming towards him.

Despite the beast bloodthirsty snarls, growls and barks at him, Carva held his ground and waited for a good opportunity to strike.

And then, when the beast attacked him with into wide opened jaws and bared fangs, Carva executes his move...

...by swinging the long blade of the staff in the horizontal arch at the beast's head, slicing with the blade's sharpened edge at the beast faces left side, causing it to yelp out of pain and turn to the left in the hard running speed...

...and then, Carva proceeded by swinging the fighting staff's axe-like end in vertical arch over himself and downwards, beheading the giant _nantang_ 's head off and causing it to fly over to the ground, tossing its rogue rider off its back to the ground.

And after that, the rogue Na'vi stood up on his feet, picked up from the ground the dropped/abandoned staff, in which upper end was the huge spiky club, and attacked with it at Carva.

The rogue Na'vi swung his spiky club towards Carva, who immediately bowed down out of over him flying club's way, and as an result, the club accidentally hit with the fatal force to another rogue Na'vi, who was about to attack Carva from behind with the pair of knives, knocking his fatally wounded body aside.

Carva then stood upright and leaned backwards as the rogue Na'vi swung his club at him again, accidentally hitting again to another rogue Na'vi, who was about to attack Carva with the pair of dual blades from the club-wielding rogue's right side, killing him as well with his club's spikes and the club's fatal mass.

The rogue Na'vi, hissing angrily, swung his spiked club above of his head in attempt to crush Carva beneath of it.

However, Carva lunged at the rogue Na'vi, before he was even able to carry out his attack...

...swinging the fighting staff's axe-like blade towards the rogue's hands, cutting them off in middle of the arms...

...after which, as the rogue Na'vi was about to cry out of pain in his amputated bleeding hands, Carva proceeded by abandoning the staff and taking out his knife and stabbing with it the rogue Na'vi into his heart with his knife, even twisting his knife in the rogue's flesh to make the wound bleed, ensuring it to be more fatal.

And then, Carva proceeded by dragging and lifting the dead rogue Na'vi's body over himself and lifting it up, carrying his body above of his head.

Even though Carva was more slender, like most of Na'vi usually are, than what the bulky and more muscular Na'vi was, Carva was also physically strong.

And after letting out the cry out of the battle rage, Carva straightened with all his strength his arms forward and tossed the dead rogue's body towards the other dismounted rogue Na'vi.

The dead body landed over all three rogues and caused them to be dragged over to the ground, leaving all of them being pinned to the ground and trapped under of their fellow rogue Na'vi's dead body... temporarily of course.

Elsewhere in the battlefield...

One of Omaticaya's hunters had managed to kill one rogue Na'vi with the slash of his wide and straight-bladed hunting knife to his faces, knocking him off his beasts back in the process, as he rode past of him in the ful pace with his own _Pa'li_...

...until the hunter himself was under attack.

Two giant _nantang_ , sadistically encouraged by two rogue Na'vi in their backs, charged towards the Omaticayan hunter... though none of them suspected that they were chased by another Omaticayan hunter from behind... his hunting spear lifted above of his head.

One of them got close enough of Omaticayan hunter, that his giant _nantang_ made its move and lunged at the Omaticayan hunter's _pa'li._

The six-legged giant beast closed the hunter's _pa'li_ into its fatal embrace and violently knocked the animal off its feet, during of which it also snapped its jaws around of the hunter's head and into the skull-crushing bite.

The another rogue Na'vi and his giant _nantang_ attempted to join to killing the Omaticayan hunter and his mount...

...only to be susprised as the another Omaticayan hunter right on its tail threw his spear towards the giant _nantang_ , which directly hit the giant beast's right side, causing the beast to let out the loud yelp in pain and fall roughly over to the ground in the high pace... tossing its rider off its back.

And elsewhere...

One Omaticayan hunter, who had lost his _pa'li_ but kept still fighting, noticed that one of the giant _nantang_ and its rogue Na'vi rider were heading straight towards him with the full pace.

However, the distance was still quite long, giving to the hunter enough time to react to this incoming attack to defend himself.

The hunter lifted his hunting bow upwards, with the arrow already in its place in the bow, and aimed it straight to the incoming and angrily at him barking giant nantang, tensing the string as the savage beast came closer.

And then, the hunter released the arrow, sending it to fly straight towards incoming giant _nantang_.

The arrow hit directly to its target, causing the beast to make afterwards the rough somersault, during of which it tossed its rider off from its back, before it fell completely over to the ground and on its left side.

However, after this one was dead, the another one rogue Na'vi in the back of the giant _nantang_ was incoming.

The hunter hurriedly placed another arrow into his bow, lifting it up and aiming its arrow at the next attacker to have a clear shot like he got with the first attacker a seconds ago.

However, the hunter did not manage even tense his bow's string before the giant _nantang_ already reached to him, violently knocking the hunter aside as the beast ran past of him, leaving him to lie partially knocked out cold to the ground.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Giant Nantang Battle Part 3

********REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER********

 **GIANT** _ **NANTANG**_ **FIGHT PART 3: (Text Edited)**

Meanwhile, in the other side of the battlefield, A single female Omaticayan hunter fought bravely in the back of _pa'li_ against these rogue _N_ _antang Makto_ with from the dead rogue Na'vi taken long and curved-bladed blade with the sharp-edged notches in its outer blade.

She was about to ride past of one passing rogue Na'vi, who attempted to impale her with the spear!

However, the huntress swung her blade to her right side with her left hand, before he pulled her hand rapidly back and the large blade along with it, fatally slashing the nasty, long and bleeding cut in the process to the passing rogue Na'vi's stomach, killing him and knocking him off his mount's back.

And as the huntress was about to turn her mount around, she was attacked by another rogue Na'vi.

This attacker allowed his savage mount to do the dirty job for him, and ordered the giant _nantang_ to lunge at the huntress to kill her and pin her _Pa'li_ forcefully to the ground with its own weight.

However, the huntress wasn't unprepared for this and lifted her long blade above of her head...

...just when the giant _nantang_ reached to the next of her and bounced off the ground and on its hind legs to move for attack on the female hunter, with its jaws widely opened and ready to close the female huntress any body part between of them.

The huntress then swung her blade downwards, causing the blade to slash the cut to the place of this giant _nantang_ 's own breathing holes in the feet of its neck.

The beast let out the yelp out of the pain, as it instantly fell over to the ground and remained to lie in still, making the slow death.

Somewhere else of the battlefield...

Princess Payìva rode with the several Waterfall Valley Clan riders in the right flank of the giant _nantang_ pack, firing the arrows at the rogue Na'vi and their savage mounts, killing or wounding many rogue Na'vi in the process.

However, from all of them, Payíva was the only one who actually fired the arrows at the giant _nantang_ , because she knew that they were able to kill the rogue ones in the close combat, but in the case of the giant _nantang_ , the hunter from their side was always the one who lost in the combat against the giant _nantang_...

...and that's why she mostly aimed the rogue ones savage mounts, accurately aiming and releasing each one of her six arrows to the six giant beasts breathing holes, killing each one of them.

One incoming rogue Na'vi attempted to kill Payíva with the crossbow...

...but he missed her as Payíva timely dodged the crossbow's bolt by turning to peek over her right shoulder to give some orders to her followers, only receiving the surface scratch to the front side of her right shoulder from the crossbow's bolt, and the small but slightly burning wave of pain caused Payíva to hiss in pain and drop her bow from her hand to the ground, as the bolt flew past of her from her head's right side...

...and hit to one of her followers instead, and the bolt's flying speed pushed its sharp tip deep into the Na'vi hunter's flesh that it reached to the hunter's heart, killing him instantly and knocking him off the back of his _pa'li_.

Hissing angrily at his failure to kill the princess of Waterfall Valley Clan with the crossbow, the rogue Na'vi threw the weapon away and took out his knife in attempt to slit Payíva's throat open with it.

However, as the rogue and Payíva were about to ride past of each other, Payíva acted far more faster than what the rogue Na'vi did...

...by grabbing to and pulling out her knife from the sheath, that was hanging behind of her back, and swung her knife's blade towards surprised rogue Na'vi yet his guard was still left open...

...and slashed the deep and fatal cut across the rogue Na'vi's stomach his throat open, causing the rogue Na'vi to yelp loudly out of the pain, and the fast strike from Payíva's knife was enough to cause him to lean too much backwards that he fell off from the back of his giant _nantang_!

And after Payíva had finished off that rogue Na'vi for good, she was about to telepathically order her _pa'li_ to turn around, _as she wanted to go back to retrieve her lost bow, unwilling to leave her father's gift for her to lie in the ground and being trampled by pa'li or giant nantang._

However...

Payíva was forced to keep going as another rogue Na'vi in the back of the giant _nantang_ gave chase after her, which the rogue Na'vi sadistically encouraged telepathically to go faster after the princess of Waterfall Valley Clan.

Celtian saw from the air that one rogue Na'vi was mercilessly chasing Payíva, who was unable to take the clear shot at the beast due to its quick movements from the side to another to avoid the huntress princess arrows.

However, despite Payíva and her mount's best efforts to try to escape from the beast, the giant _nantang_ was much faster than Payíva's _pa'li_ and quickly reached to Payíva's _pa'li_ 's stern and hind legs.

And as the savage _nantang_ was about to lunge on them both by bouncing into the strong leap towards the huntress princess and dig its claws into her mount's butt...

...Celtian telepathically directed her _Ikran_ to fly in the lateral arch past of the rogue Na'i and his beast from the right side of them.

Celtian then quickly placed the arrow into her bow, lifted it up and directed her arrow at the beast in pursuit of the princess of Waterfall Valley Clan, tensed her bow's string after locking the target and released the arrow, as the beast was about to sink its teeth to Payíva's mount's stern.

Celtian's arrow flew through the air and pierced through of the giant _nantang_ 's throat, fatally wounding the beast and causing it to fall over to the ground, and the beast at the same time tossed its rider roughly against the ground.

Payíva then switched the weapons in her hands, taking the spear into her right hand and her knife to her left hand to keep fighting... though Payíva wanted more to retrieve her lost bow than use the spear.

However, as Payíva looked around of the battlefield for the Omaticayan hunters in needing of assisting, she suddenly spotted one Omaticayan hunter, who had lost her own mount after some of these rogue Na'vi had taken his _pa'li_ down with bolas and spears...

That fallen hunter was immediately picked as an victim by one dismounted giant _nantang_ , who started to approach at the fallen hunter menacingly, as the hunter tried to crawl backwards in order to get away from the incoming beast.

Knowing that the life of hunter was in the grave danger, Payíva telepathically ordered her _pa'li_ to turn its direction towards the hunter and him threatening beast.

And as the giant _nantang_ bounced into attack, Payíva galloped right behind of the fallen hunter, having managed to reach to the scene nick in time, and threw her spear at the incoming savage beast as she rode past, hitting to the beast directly to its chest beneath of its neck, killing it.

The beast bellowed out of pain before it fell dead over to the ground, next to the fallen hunter.

As the battle went further, it turned into such of bloodshed between of two Na'vi group, Omaticayan hunters and rogue Na'vi, what even Eywa couldn't accept.

Somewhere of the battlefield...

One rogue Na'vi on the back of his savage mount was running right behind of unsuspecting Omaticayan hunter and his _Pa'li_ , as the hunter kept riding unsuspectingly and unaware about the danger right behind of him through of the battlefield as he held his from his hunting bow holding right hand behind of him.

The rogue Na'vi saw and took advantage of this opportunity, and telepathically ordered his mount to lift its head up and snap its jaws to the left.

The beast did so, and doing this the giant _nantang_ managed to snap its jaws around of the hunter's right wrist, badly surprising the hunter, as he hissed in pain after feeling the fangs sinking into his wrist and peeked over his right shoulder to see that was was behind of him.

But before the hunter managed to react in any way to this, the giant _nantang_ pulled its head to the right, roughly dragging the hunter off the back of his mount and causing him to fall roughly to the ground.

And after the hunter was on the ground and before he managed to get back on his feet, the giant _nantang,_ probably through of the telepathic orders of its rider, snapped its jaws around of hunter's neck and rushed out of the area into the jungle, brutally dragging the hunter with it in its jaws.

One of the giant _nantang_ , whose rogue rider had been shot by the arrow or impaled by the spear, rushed towards another Omaticayan hunter and lunged towards both the hunter and the hunter's _Pa'li_.

The beast snapped its jaws and fangs around of the hunter's torso and into the hunter's ribs easily crushing fatal bite force., as it collided in the full pace with the hunter's _pa'li_ and caused the poor animal to fall over the ground on its left side.

In another side of the battlefield...

One Na'vi hunter from Omaticaya, who had lost his own _Pa'li_ to these overgrown _nantang_ in the collision between of _Pa'li_ and giant _nantang_ , was at the same time beating with the Na'vi's hunting axe wounded giant _nantang_ with his hunting axe to death...

...while on its left side in the ground lying and very soon dying beast tried to aggressively snap its jaws and fangs at the hunter.

In another side of the battlefield...

...Omaticayan hunter, who was knocked off from the back of his own _Pa'li_ to the ground after he had lost his mount to these beasts fangs, hurriedly climbed back on his feet and picked the hunting spear from the ground to keep fighting...

...until the hunter suddenly spotted another giant _nantang_ coming straight towards him.

The hunter took immediately self-defense position and started to pull his hunting spear's shap tip towards incoming beast.

The giant _nantang_ , however, was too quick for the hunter's physically fast attempt to stab it into its head and quickly dodged the hunter's hunting spear, and started to circle the hunter around like the wolf the wounded moose once back on Earth.

The hunter swung and made the stabbing strikes on the giant _nantang_ as it circled him, snarled aggressively, snapped its jaws and swung its claws at him, though the hunter managed to keep the beast away from him, thanks to the spear.

But it was then, when another giant _nantang_ attacked the hunter from behind, brutally bouncing over him and pinning him on his stomach against the ground with its clawed paw, which claws sliced four long and bleeding claw marks on the hunter's back.

And after that, the giant _nantang_ suddenly locked the hunter between of its jaws and fangs into the fatal bite force, sinking its fangs into the hunter's back and torso, and started to shake its head from the side to another, yet holding the hunter in its jaws, breaking his each bone from the bite area and worsening the other physical and inner injuries and bleeding...

...until the giant _nantang_ threw the bloody, broken, limp and near-lifeless body aside.

And in the another side of the battlefield...

...one dismounted giant _nantang_ , whose master had either dismounted his mount or has been killed by Omaticayan hunters, looked around of it either in confusion or searching the perfect target.

Until one Omaticayan hunter in the back of from behind of _nantang_ incoming _pa'li_ was about to pass the beast from behind.

However, suddenly the giant _nantang_ along with its rogue rider appeared out of nowhere to the way of in the full pace galloping _Pa'li_ , and the beast appearance on the way was so sudden and unexpected that the Omaticayan hunter had no time to telepathically order his mount to stop or turn...

...before his _pa'li_ actually collided in full pace with the giant _nantang_ \- or else the mounted giant _nantang_ managed to dodge incoming _pa'li_ in time, but during of which the beast's rogue rider managed to slash _pa'li_ 's left legs with his Dual Blade, - knocking both of them roughly over to the ground and tossing both the Omaticayan hunter and rogue Na'vi off their mount's back to the ground.

The another giant _nantang_ was surprised of this, but when it realized that what had just happened - as it saw fallen _pa'li_ and Omaticayan hunter down - it immediately leaped over the fallen _pa'li_ 's body and lunged at the fallen Na'vi with its mouth opened wide and fangs bared.

Meanwhile...

Omaticayan hunters in the backs of _ikran_ and above of the field kept releasing the arrows at the giant _nantang_.

Many of the rogue Na'vi tried to take Omaticayan Ikran Makto down from the sky by throwing their spears at them...

...and yet some of their giant _nantang_ tried to bounce from the ground at them to snap their fangs and jaws around of their _ikran_ 's wings to bring them down.

However, their each attempt on them failed...

...but Omaticayan _ikran_ makto managed to sucessefully take down from the air many rogue Na'vi and the giant _nantang_ with their carefully aimed and quickly released arrows, killing many of them.

This was kind of extra training for these young _Ikran Makto_ to hunt _talioang_ now when this morning's hunt was unsuccessful due to the _talioang_ herds were strangely driven off from their usual grazing land, probably because of this pack of giant _nantang_ and these rogue Na'vi.

But something during the battle didn't seem to be right, yet there was too few from Omaticaya, who actually noticed this.

During of their flying over the battlefield, Celtian and Jabar'an eyed at their enemies down bellow them from their _Ikran_ 's backs.

Perhan'na's children saw clearly that some of these rogue Na'vi indeed carried the hunting bows and their sheaths full of arrows like all hunters in every clan should have when the hunter goes into the woods to hunt either alone or with the hunting party...

...but none of _these_ Na'vi seemed to use their bows and arrows against Omaticayan hunters at all.

And it drove both of them, especially Celtian, into confusion.

" _Why they do not use their bows to take us down?_ " Celtian asked from her brother, who flew next to her... to make sure that her sister would not get hurt.

Jabar'an wondered the reason to this for the Na'vi unusual act as well as his sister, but also the fact that they had no much time to think about it... not right now.

" _I don't know, Celtian! But as strange as it is, I think that we have a lot of something else to worry about than the reason why they don't use their bows and arrows against us like we do against them! We have to give the air support for our own against this enemy or they will be wiped out by their numbers and their mounts!_ " Jabar'an responded.

Celtian, not satisfied of her brother's response, couldn't help but put aside wondering this unusual act and keep fighting, before her own concentration for something else will lead her to her death if she's not careful.

Elsewhere, above of the field...

Some of Celtian's and Jabar'an's hunting party's _Ikran Makto_ gathered into the small troops to cause more casualties with one volley at their rogue enemy.

They did so, and charged into tight groups towards the ground in the backs of their ikran, heading straight towards the places of the field, where rogue Na'vi and their savage mounts were having upper hand over Omaticayan hunters...

...and were about to slaughter them mercilessly!

However, their dirty work was blocked by Omaticayan _Ikran Makto_ , that released their arrows at them before they managed to react to this attack.

Many of these rogue Na'vi got killed by Omaticayan arrows.

However, despite the fact that all Omaticayan hunters were supposed to mastery their archer skills, some of these hunters released their arrows recklessly without carefully aiming them at their enemies before releasing...

...which nearly led their arrows to nearly kill some of their own in the process.

One of their arrows accidentally scratched one Omaticayan hunter's _pa'li_ 's root of its left hind leg and caused it to stampede...

...violently shaking its own rider, despite his efforts to calm wounded animal down, off its back, afterwards the animal out of control started to hammer with its forelegs hooves everything in front of it and fatally kick anything behind of it, both rogue Na'vi and Omaticayan hunters.

And one in the ground on her back lying female huntress narrowly managed to avoid two-three her own people's arrows, that flew to the ground around of her and remained to stick to the ground.

And this wasn't left unnoticed by Celtian and Jabar'an

" _Celtian! Tell them to halt their attack at once or else they may hurt more of our own instead of our enemy!_ " Jabar'an ordered, hoping to stop those a bit reckless _Ikran Makto_ of Omaticaya before they could do anymore reckless actions.

Celtian lifted her bow up as an sign of obedience and departed from her brother...

...so that she can order the reckless warriors of Omaticaya to halt their fire and focus their attack rather to there where is more their enemies but a few or not at all of their allies.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14: Turn of the Tide

********REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER********

 **TURN OF THE TIDE** **: (Text Edited)**

The brutal and bloody fight continued between of Omaticayan hunters and savage _Nantang Makto_.

And the battle seemed to slowly turn into the favor of Omaticayan hunters. Because despite Omaticayan hunters were greatly outnumbered by their enemies, Omaticayan archery skills and their air support gave them the great advantage to slowly but certainly gain the upper hand over their enemies.

And besides, none of the rogue Na'vi has not yet used their bows and arrows (with the exception for their crossbows) against Omaticayan hunters, which served as an another advantage for Omaticaya against their enemies.

Using their bows and arrows, spears and bolas mainly on the giant _nantang_ beasts of these rogue Na'vi Omaticayan hunters were able to cut down dozens and dozens of the giant _nantang_ from a safe distance before the giant beasts reached to the enemy touch with the Omaticayan hunters.

And the fallen rogue Na'vi Omaticayan hunters handled either from the backs of their _pa'li_ or in the single compat on foot.

And also some Omaticayan hunters that had lost their own _pa'li_ , grouped together to take down with the teamwork and the long spears the lone savage giant _nantang_ with their spears, killing with this strategy many of them, along with their riders.

Perhan'na, Carva and princess Payìva kept fighting fiercely against the rogue Na'vi, both mounted in the backs of their savage mounts and the ones one foot, killing a lots of them, and suffering only a minor injuries to their sides and arms from the rogue Na'vi's long blades and knives.

Perhan'na's children Celtian and Jabar'an kept granting the air support for their own in the air, cutting down the giant _nantang_ with each straight and accurate shot...

And sometimes, some of those _Ikran Makto_ under of Celtian and Jabar'an's command directed through of _tsaheylu_ their own _ikran_ to dive through the air and straight towards the ground and land for attack upon one lone _Nantang Makto_ and use its claws to rip the beast apart and bite the head off from the rogue Na'vi mount, just like the Earth's extinct bird of prey hawk attacks mice on the ground...

...however, this was extremely risky move for the _Ikran Makto_ , because landing upon one of the rogue Na'vi and their savage beasts gave time for the others, rogue Na'vi and the giant _nantang_ alike, to attack from the flanks, behind and front on the Omaticayan _Ikran Makto,_ pinning them both down and tearing them into pieces.

Only through of luck, most of _Ikran Makto_ managed to avoid in time or just narrowly this fate after killing one of the rogue Na'vi and their savage beasts.

However, couple of them fell the victim of the enemy as the attack backfired at them: One of the _Ikran Makto_ along with his _Ikran_ was taken down by the spears, which the rogue Na'vi threw from each side at the Omaticayan hunter's _ikran_ , fatally wounding the flying beast and one of them pierced the hunter through of his chest, killing them both.

Another one was attempting to take off, but the pack of giant _nantang_ grabbed with their fangs from the _Ikran_ 's wings and tore it to shreds, causing the _Ikran_ and its rider to fall back to the ground and allowing them to be mauled to death by the other giant _nantang_.

However, unlike with the _Ikran Makto_ , who suffered only a little casualties, Omaticayan hunters in the ground were starting to slowly lose their upper hand over the rogue Na'vi and their fierce beasts, because their casualties were starting to get heavier.

The hunters number had during of the fight lowered down to the half of their whole number, until it had fallen threateningly that there was no more than two and half dozen hunters left, both mounted in the backs of their remaining _Pa'li_ and on foot.

And there was still five times more of these rogue Na'vi and even more the giant _nantang_ , who had during the battle occupied the entire field and were about to surround the remaining Omaticayan hunters.

Perhan'na saw this to happen, and quickly started to call re-group to all hunters who were still alive.

" _Everybody, re-group! Re-group! Get the wounded ones in middle of us and form the protective round around of them! Now!_ " Perhan'na shouted to the remaining warriors, as Carva and Payìva started to help their own, who were still on their feet and their a few wounded, to re-group together.

With the hurry, the few remaining Omaticayan hunters retreated from the fight to among of their own, and during on their way, they gathered along with them the lots and lots of the arrows either from their fallen fellow Omaticayan or from the fallen rogue Na'vi, due to the fact that they still had yet a lots of not used arrows.

And, only a bit over two dozen Omaticayan hunters had managed to re-group together, while they had lost six hunters during of their retreat by the rogue Na'vi's thrown spears or dismounted giant _nantang_ that bounced upon them from behind, pinning them down and bitting them from their heads, either crushing their skulls or bitting their heads off.

These Omaticayan hunters were targeted by the rogue Na'vi's thrown spears because of the spears and arrows they were gathering for their own remaining hunters to defend themselves to the last hunter.

However, after they were killed by the thrown spears, their retreating fellow Omaticaya hunters took from them what they could carry or manage to take quickly before falling back to among of their own before getting hit from the rogue Na'vi's spears.

However, they were forced to leave the arrows and spears, that two during of the retreat fallen hunters had gathered and bringing with them, behind because of them being killed by couple of dismounted giant _nantang_.

And once the remaining Omaticayan hunters had re-grouped together and positioned against the large boulder, which served as the place of their last stand and also helped them to protect their backs from the enemy, even though there was still a risk for the attacks from above of the entire group, a twelve Omaticayan hunters on foot surrounded them, forming the defensive ring around of their archers on the backs of their _pa'li_ and aiming their long spears at their approaching enemies.

Ten Omaticayan archers, who were still mounted on the backs of their _pa'li_ also formed their own defensive ring around of their four survived wounded ones, of which princess Payìva was tasked by Perhan'na to check their wounds and take care of them as long as they were holding their enemy.

As Payìva checked their wounded ones, only one of them had survived with the minor injuries, except for the quite bad-looking cut from the thrown spear in his left side beneath of his arm.

Another Omaticayan hunter had suffered three long and bleeding cuts to his chest from the giant _nantang_ 's claws, and was at the moment holding the bleeding with his blood-covered hand while gritting his teeth in pain.

Third wounded, the female hunter, had got her right leg mauled by the giant _nantang_ 's fangs, tearing some blue skin and flesh out of it and nearly sinking its teeth through of the flesh to the bone, leaving very bad and bleeding bite wound to her leg.

The last one male hunter had suffered the most bad wound. While being about to slice the rogue Na'vi's head in half, the rogue Na'vi managed, before his death, to thrust the long blade through of the hunter's stomach, fatally wounding him.

The others had managed to carry him to safety when Perhan'na had called the re-group, even though it was all in vain because they knew, even the wounded hunter himself knew, that with of without treatment, he was already lost.

While Payìna was looking for the wounded ones.

Perhan'na tasked Carva to climb up onto the boulder behind of them and let out their people's cries out in the air, as an desperate attempt to call for help and reinforcements, while he himself led the remaining Omaticayan hunters to their last stand.

" _Where is Omo'thian and our Uniltìrantokx allies?! They're the most needed right now!_ " Perhan'na whispered in the verge of desperation, as their enemies surrounded the rock and their remaining warriors and started to press on.

For their dear lives fighting remaining Omaticayan hunters in the backs of their survived _Pa'li_ did not save their arrows but used them all to kill so many rogue Na'vi or their savage giant _nantang_ if possible, before they'll go down by themselves.

And those ones with the spears, as their enemies pressed on to them, they responded to the attack by using the spears as an throwing weapons and threw the numerous spears at their enemies, both the rogue Na'vi and the giant _nantang_ , killing over dozen of rogue Na'vi and several of their giant beasts, before they eventually would be forced to use the spears in the combat as their last defense against the rogue Na'vi, but mainly against their savage mounts.

With their spears and arrows, they were able to kill several of the rogue Na'vi and their savage mounts before they even reached upon of them... but they knew that the arrows and spears will not last long against so many of them... which would soon leave defenseless.

Carva has already managed to climb onto the boulder...

...where he at first shot three his remaining arrows with one shot at the four towards them attacking rogue Na'vi and their savage mounts. Carva's arrows pierced two attacking giant _nantang_ heads, causing them to fall roughly over the ground and toss their riders at the mercy of Omaticaya's hunters spears, and his third arrow pierced the third rogue Na'vi's chest, killing him.

However, two of them managed to get to them, one with the rogue Na'vi in its back and another one without the rider.

The one giant _nantang_ bounced over the Omaticayan hunters with the spears as it lunged towards one Omaticayan archer and her _pa'li_ , but the hunter had already spotted towards her through the air attacking giant _nantang_ and reacted to this by ordering through of _tsaheylu_ her _pa'li_ to bounce up on its hind legs and coil his forelegs before pulling them forward by force...

...and doing so, the _pa'li_ smashed its hooves with the raw force to the giant _nantang_ 's face and chest, to the spot of the breathing holes in its chest, knocking the beast over ot the ground, after which the _pa'li_ finished the job by landing with its full weight onto the fallen giant _nantang_ , crushing its ribs and killing it.

The last one giant nantang attacked two Omaticayan hunters by bouncing upon of them, snapping their spear heads off from the rest of the weapon and pinned the hunters to the ground with its weight while its rogue Na'vi rider stabbed with his own spear the third one Omaticayan hunter through of his chest, killing him.

As the giant _nantang_ attempted to rip the hunters heads off with its fangs, Perhan'na rushed to their aid - and to prevent the beast and its rider from killing more of them - and quickly shot the arrow near of the beast's left side's breathing hole, which caused the beast to yelp out of pain and turn its head to the direction from where the arrow had came from.

The both beast and its rogue Na'vi rider spotted Perhan'na incoming straight towards them with the spear. The giant _nantang_ attempted to attack Perhan'na, but its rogue Na'vi rider halted it and instead lifted his spear above of his head as an attempt to throw it at Perhan'na... to kill him.

However, the hunters pinned by the giant _nantang_ found their opportunity to make their counter-attack while the beast attention was elsewhere. So they both grabbed from their broken spears spear heads and stabbed with them together to the giant _nantang_ 's stomach.

The giant _nantang_ let out the roar out of the pain as it felt the sharp spear heads being pushed into its stomach, and the pain also caused the beast to jump on its hind legs, tossing its surprised rogue Na'vi rider off its back and released the hunters from under of its forelegs and weight...

...and once free, they quickly rolled away from beneath of the beast and climbed quickly back on their feet to retrieve a new spears.

As the giant _nantang_ landed on its forelegs to the ground, Perhan'na attacked quickly and stabbed with his spear to the beasts left shoulder and watching for the beast's aggressive attempt to snap its jaws and fangs at him...

...while the same hunters rushed to his aid and stabbed with their a new spears to the beasts breathing holes in its chest and through of its neck, wounding the giant _nantang_ fatally and causing him to fall over to the ground on its right side.

Perhan'na and one of the hunters stabbed the beast with their spears several times to ensure its death, while the another hunter quickly rushed to the fallen rogue Na'vi and stabbed him through of his chest, killing him, before he had the chance to recover from the rough landing on his back to the ground and climb back on his feet.

And after these four beasts and their rogue riders were finished off, Carva threw aside his bow and started to let out the Na'vi cries into the air to warn their clan for the invaders and as an attempt to call for help for them, even though the chances of success were too small for Omaticaya.

Perhan'na's children still led their _Ikran Makto_ 's air support against their enemies above of them, killing as many of them as they could with their remaining extra load of arrows.

They also watched their remaining people's back, as they flew over the boulder with the high speed as they drove away those ones of the rogue Na'vi either on foot or in the backs of the giant _nantang_ , who tried to attack from behind and above of their remaining hunters.

At least seven of them dared to dismount off their _Ikran_ 's back after they had directed them to fly on the boulder to drop them down, where they gave their support for their own beneath of them by shooting the arrows at their enemies from onto the boulder...

...and their own _Ikran_ watched their back by attacking from the air and either driving off with their aggressive hissing or even killing the rogue Na'vi and their savage mounts as they tried to climb onto the boulder.

The rest and the bigger part of the pack started to get even closer of them, as the first ones rushed in front of the Omaticayan hunters spears, with which the hunters attempted to keep the beast away from them.

Behind of the pack, some of these rogue Na'vi had landed off their mounts back and had started to cut off the fallen Omaticayan hunter's queues with their knives to add them to their "collections," while the giant _nantang_ gathered together to feast with the dead _Pa'li_ 's corpses and fallen Omaticayan hunters.

Some of these rogue Na'vi were fiercely arguing for the possession of one dead Omaticayan hunter's queues until the argue broke into the brutal between of two or even three rogue Na'vi, who started to slash each others with the knifes and even started to slit each others throats or even stab each others to dead!

However, despite them being outnumbered and in the verge of defeat, Omaticayan hunters boldly kept their fierce resistance against these rogue Na'vi and their savage mounts.

However, the tide got a new and even more terrible turn.

There was soon heard the ominous sound behind of the pack of giant _nantang_ and their rogue riders, to which from all the survived Omaticayan hunters only Perhan'na drew attention to, because the ominous sound seemed to cause the rogue Na'vi and their savage beasts to act quite nervously, as they seemed to move away in one spot of the pack like giving the way to somebody.

And, to his horror, he saw a black giant _nantang_ that was much larger than any other giant _nantang_ of this pack. Apparently nearly as big as _pa'li_ and equally long as _Palulukan_.

And not mention about the Na'vi sitting on the beast back. This one was a quite large and more heavily-built Na'vi than any other Perhan'na has seen... and like the rest of these rogues, this one was also covered by the scars given by these savage giant _nantang_. And... the left side of his faces were so badly and horribly scarred, due to the three long cuts from the giant nantang's claws running from his head to beneath of his chin. One of the claw marks ran down behind of his head, which had completely destroyed his left ear, another claw mark run across of his left cheek, which had torn his cheek completely in the shreds, revealing his teeth from behind of the shreds of his destroyed cheek's flesh. And the last one ran across his faces left side and across of his left eye and the left corner of his mouth, because of which, his left eye was missing and the along with his left cheek, the left corner of his mouth was torn off. And that wasn't yet all... each of these claw marks partially revealed his skull from under of the flesh.

And, alike the other rogue Na'vi, this one also had the collar... but which was not made of just from the other Na'vi forcefully taken queues... in fact, this Na'vi's collar was made out of the dozens and dozens of skinned scalps and faces... along with the Na'vi's long back hairs and their queues, which were stitched to each others. And into the back of this Na'vi had been attached in the arch of six spears, in of which was hanging more skinned Na'vi's scalps and faces and which had been tied to hang from the spears staves from their _queues_ as an trophies.

This sight shocked Perhan'na even more than the scars in this Na'vi's face... and he was filled by the pure fury as he eyed the lifeless skilled faces of the Na'vi, in each of which was the sorrow and pain as their last expression before they were killed in such of brutal way.

" _By Eywa! What has that savage done to you!_ " Perhan'na whispered in shock to this Na'vi's poor victims.

And, then came the last hing what Perhan'na feared the most... this Na'vi, as well as ten other in the backs of the giant _nantang_ sitting rogue Na'vi, who had positioned into the line behind of this savage, was holding in his hands a couple of their Dreamwalker allies weapons!

And, before Perhan'na managed to cry the warning cry to the hunters, the large rogue Na'vi opened the fire on them!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15: Keywa And Teloiv

**REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER**

 **KEYWA AND TELOIV: (Text Edited)  
**

Nearby in the another border of the grazing land of _talioang_ herds...

...there was another Na'vi hunting party traveling in the backs of _pa'li_ , that had came to hunt with the spears and bows and arrows some for _talioang_ for food for Omaticaya clan, even though they weren't from Omaticaya themselves.

This hunting party was actually from Horse Clans of the Plain, survivors from the great war with _tawtute_ , who had decided to settle with Omaticaya clan until the clan has recovered enough from the casualties and sufferings of the war.

They were led by Keywa, the son of Horse Clan Leader Akwey, whom had followed his father and his followers into the war against the Sky People at Toruk Makto's call, fought against the Sky People's ground forces in the brutal fight and narrowly survived, losing only his own _pa'li_... before he was picked up by his father in the back of his own _pa'li_ and taken away from the battlefield.

Keywa and his father had managed to survive from the brutal rain of bullets - as the war between of Na'vi and _tawtute_ had quickly turned into the bloody massacre in the side of Na'vi - only because of among of their people riding and fighting Dreamwalker Normspellman, who had remained behind to fight in order buy to Keywa and his father, as well as the other Horse Clan warriors either on foot or mounted in the backs of their survived _pa'li,_ enough time to escape.

However, Keywa didn't physically survive from the war, as he had received two long bullet scars into his chest and third one across his left cheek, loosing in the process most of his left ear.

After the war was won by Eywa's interruption and the Sky People had been driven off the planet, there had been a several other reasons why Keywa had wished to stay behind with the several Horse Clan survivors, aside of recovering from the scars he had received.

Even though Keywa was the the member and the price of the Horse Clan of the Plains, Keywa was the one who cared about the matters of the other Na'vi clans than just about his own clan's matters, especially the other clans desperate need for help in the desperate times... such like Omaticaya's, when the clan lacked the hunters, whom were all either nearly dead or wounded and that there was only a few lucky ones who had survived alive and unharmed from the war.

And the second reason, why Keywa had remained to help Omaticaya.

In the war-camp around of the Tree of Souls, the night before war...

Keywa had formed the good friendship with one of their Dreamwalker-allies called Normspellman, to whom he was tasked by his father, proposed by Jake Sully, to teach Norm to ride in the back of _Pa'li_ , because Jake had felt that he needs one of his two human allies among of Na'vi's ground forces to report him the events of the battle of another front and one in the air to bring supportive fire for _Ikran-Makto_ during the war.

Although a bit doubting that how riding and fighting in the back of _pa'li_ would succeed from the Dreamwalker, which their current Toruk Makto was as well, Akwey had agreed to do that by tasking his son to teach Normspellman to handle and ride with _pa'li._

And during of teaching him to ride with _pa'li_ , Norm was capable to impress both Keywa and Akwey by surprisingly quickly learning to handle _pa'li_ through of _tsaheylu_ and quickly mastering the riding with the horse-like creature within one night... and along with his high knowledge of Na'vi language and culture, Norm did also earn the Horse Clan's respect and friendship of Akwey and the Horse Clan, though the majority of that trust and respect came from Omaticaya Clan.

And from Keywa's suggestion, Norm was offered by Akwey to ride in his and his son's side in the front lines of his cavalry, as one of Akwey's trusted right-hand-warriors. It was such of honor which Norm had gladly accepted.

Norm and Keywa had then spent some buddy-time by walking and chatting with each others in the war-camp, strengthening their growing respect and friendship towards each others, and Norm proceed in their friendship by introducing Trudy Chacon in her _tawtute_ -form to Keywa, who in return introduced to Norm and Trudy his own betrothed, the beautiful Na'vi woman named Teloiv, who wore around of her neck from Stella Liliam-named and in the nighttime shining purple flowers made necklace and used a purple body paint.

Teloiv was from the peace-loving clan called _Seze_ (Clan of Blue Flower) that lives in the part of the jungle called Blue Forest, where everything (flora and fauna) is purple-blue at day and night and which is called _Eana Na'rìnga_ in Na'vi and located between of the territories of Omaticaya and Horse Clans of the Plains. _Seze_ Clan is rather peace-loving but also a quite territorial clan, which clan members paint their skin with purple body paint and wear Stella Liliam-flower necklaces during of peace, and during the war, they paint themselves with green body paint and cover themselves with green leaves from outside of their territory. According their habits between of peace and war, _Seze_ Clan are rather guerrilla fighters and defenders in addition of hunters, not attackers.

However, despite being more peace-loving clan, _Seze_ Clan took part to the great _Tawtute_ War at Toruk Makto's call, joining their own forces with the other clans that answered to Toruk Makto's call and arrived for the preparations in the war-camp around of the Tree of Souls with their purple and blue _ikran_ and with their own _Pa'li_ , who carried a green war-paintings painted in their skin and from the jungle's flora's green and red leaves made war-ceremonial necklaces, with whom _Seze_ Clan rode to the fight.

Even though Keywa's and Norm's friendship had got fire in friendly manners, after being informed by Norm that what kind of power they're up against, Keywa strongly doubted that there was chances for them to survive through the war...

...but Norm himself was more worried of Keywa's and his people's survival rather than his own, due to the fact that he himself has another chance to live if his Dreamwalker body dies in the fight, even though his survival in another body would cost him all his chances to visit in outside atmosphere of the planet and in Na'vi villages to learn more of their ways in his avatar body... And Keywa and his father, nor anybody else of their people, had not such of chance.

And when the war had eventually ended up into the Na'vi victory, it was Keywa who found Norm's fallen and wounded Dreamwalker-body and had brought it to the Tree of Souls to heal.

Keywa and Teloiv (who had survived from the war) were only the ones, along with Jake, Neytiri and Mo'at, who comforted from Trudy's death heartbroken Norm in his Dreamwalker body during of her funeral ritual at the Trees of the Dead.

And, to make sure that both Norm and Omaticaya will recover from the losses of war, Keywa had asked the permission from his father to remain behind to watch after from the war and massacre recovering Omaticaya, and Norm's own clan of remaining _Tawtute_ and Dreamwalkers, whose camp and non-hostile operations Norm had moved from the Hell's Gate near of Omaticaya's territory, until they're both recovered enough to take care of themselves... along with some or half number of all Horse Clan's survivors, to which Akwey agreed... but ordered him to return to him at once when Omaticaya has fully recovered.

Akwey's Horse Clans formed the most part of the cavalry that defended Tree of Souls from the ground and got the greater casualties, both death and wounded than any other cavalry from each fifteen clans (exception of Ikran Clan of the Eastern Sea and the Floating Mountain).

That's why Keywa had under of his command only less hundred Horse Clan hunters, while Akwey took the most of survivors and wounded ones back to their villages in the Plains after the funeral.

 **###**

" _This is odd. Not even a single talioang in the field._ " Keywa murmured, as he eyed the area with his very own eyes.

His own hunting party were greatly disappointed of this, because they were all willing to go to hunt some _talioang_ for food for the clans that had remained to help Omaticaya to recover from its wounds and horrible losses of war.

" _Even palulukan cannot scare the entire herd away, can't it, Keywa?_ " Teloiv, who was sharing the same _Pa'li_ with Keywa, asked to Keywa's left ear.

Keywa shook his head.

" _No. In the herd and together, talioang is able to drive one palulukan away... but if there's a three palulukan, it might be completely different thing._ " Keywa said.

" _But Jakesully took this area as an temporary territory for Omaticaya after ensuring that there are no such of beasts like palulukan or nantang disturbing the peace of the clan's recovering... so it cannot be about palulukan, but something else._ " Keywa added.

Teloiv turned his eyes to the ground... and saw the many _talioang_ foot prints in the ground among of beneath of the large animals weight crushed flora, not quite fresh but not quite old neither.

Even though Teloiv had been trained to track the tracks of the animals while hunting by the experienced hunters, which was important for every Na'vi hunter to learn before the final test of choosing and making _Tsaheylu_ with their own _ikran_ in Rookey in the Hallelujah Mountains, Teloiv favored more hunting from the air in the _ikran_ 's back rather than in the ground... because she loved flying more than riding.

However, she was still a good to recognize the animal tracks and foot prints between of the prey animals and predators.

And within fifteen minutes of checking the ground, Teloiv realized that there wasn't any foot print that belonged to _palulukan._

" _If this is not palulukan doing, then what or whom do you think having caused this?_ " Teloiv asked.

Keywa was about to answer, until he was interrupted by briefly lasting series of loud sounds that echoed in the air once it stopped, but it startled both Keywa, Teloiv and his hunting party, as they all turned either to calm down their from the sudden in the air echoing sounds disturbed _pa'li_ or to the direction of the sounds.

However, the sounds were too familiar in the ears of the Horse Clans hunters.

They had heard that kind of sound last time in the Great war when they charged towards the _tawtute_ forces on the backs of _pa'li_ as a massive cavalry, which was mostly, almost nearly, destroyed by the weapons that caused such of sound.

" _Sky People weapon! Sky People!_ " Keywa snarled after recognizing the maker of such of sound.

And yet it was coming from nearby, in the other end of the _talioang_ pastures, that was close of Omaticaya's temporary territory's borders.

The other hunters of the horse clan started to make the angry-sounding war-cries and swing their bows and spears in the air.

" _Sky People?! Survivors from the war or our Uniltìranyu-allies?_ " Teliov asked with the concerned look.

" _No! Can't be anyone of Normspellman's clan, who're all our people's allies, friends, and supporters! They've already seen their own kind's caused destruction upon our lands as well as their madness and their thirst of blood through of Sky People's greed. After seeing those horrible things their own kind has done to them and us, they could not turn their backs on us_ " Keywa said, refusing to believe that anyone from Normspellman's clan of the survived Dreamwalkers or any from remaining and with Na'vi and Dreamwalkers allied Sky People soldiers or workers would have broken their promise to not ever rise Sky People weapon against Na'vi as long as Normspellman was in charge as their Olo'Eyktan.

However, Keywa had to see that who were the ones with the Sky People's weapons, and he turned to his riders.

"Makto ko! _Towards to the sounds of the Sky People's weapon!_ " Keywa ordered.

After receiving the order from their Olo'Eyktan's son, the Horse Clan's hunters, crying the war-cries, directed their mounts to the direction of the Sky People weapons sounds and encouraged their _pa'li_ through of the bonds with their horse-like animals to gallop onward and towards the sounds as fast as their hooves could carry them.

And withing the seconds, the entire hunting party of nearly one hundred Horse Clan hunters were in the full speed towards the sounds and the place event where the sounds came from.

However, what they failed to see... or suspect... was that they were followed from above, as the large shadow, which shape resembles greatly itself _Toruk_ 's shadow, flew quietly along the ground after the Horse Clan hunting party.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	16. Chapter 16: Captured

**REVENGE OF TARO'NYU THE QUEUE HUNTER**

 **CAPTURED: (Text Edited)  
**

Meanwhile, back at the fields, where Perhan'na, Payìva, Carva, Celtian and Jabar'an were still desperately holding their own against rogue Na'vi and their giant pack of giant _nantang_... or they at least were but no more!

The rogue Na'vi had claimed the victory over the omaticayan hunters, as all the leaders of Omaticayan hunters, Perhan'na, Payìva, Celtian - save for Carva, who had mysteriously disappeared at the end of the fight and Jabar'an - and at least four survived but blood-covered and badly beaten Omaticayan hunters were formed into the line, with their hands tied up behind of their backs, and they were forced on their knees.

Each one of these seven survived and captured Na'vi hunters - especially Perhan'na and Payìva - had experienced a lot in the end of the fight.

 **###**

Perhan'na had witnessed with his very own eyes that that horribly scarred Na'vi wearing from a dozens of Na'vi scalps, faces, hairs and queues made collar around on his neck, had proved to be the devastating opponent to the hunters of Omaticaya... especially with his Dreamwalker weapons.

When he had opened the fire with them at the remains of Perhan'na's and Payìna's hunters standing in front of the boulder, the rapid automatic gunfire had brutally killed at least seven Na'vi hunters, four of which were on foot and two mounted in the backs of their _pa'li_ , who were caught by the gunfire and killed immediately...

...and one of their wounded ones, the one who had a mortal stabbing wound in his stomach, got brutally gunned down from the automatic gunfire, that left his body full of bleeding gunshot wounds and destroyed at the same time the right side of his head.

And the gap of Omaticayan hunters defense the scarred Na'vi had brutally opened with the Dreamwalkers weapons, allowed the rogue Na'vi to press on their attack upon the heavily outnumbered and certainly this fight loosing remained Omaticaya hunters.

The giant _nantang_ had immediately attacked in the groups of two or three giant beasts at each remaining _pa'li_ of Omaticaya hunters group, brutally grabbing from their legs and head with their claws and fangs and forcefully pinning them down with the weight of their teamwork and proceed by sinking their claws and fangs fatally deep and hard into the areas of the poor animals breathing holes, suffocating them, before tearing the dead or dying animals limb by limb apart.

And the rogue Na'vi themselves had proceed by defeating with their superior strength in numbers and killing most of those ones on foot still standing or off from the backs of their _pa'li_ forcefully pulled Omaticayan hunters, who still made the resistance against them.

Perhan'na was among of the last ones, who still lasted longer kept fighting against the rogue Na'vi.

And when there was a brief pause in his fighting, the Omaticayan hunter watched the deaths of his remaining hunters in the sheer shock.

Many of his remaining Omaticayan hunters were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the rogue Na'vi and the giant _nantang_ , whom attacked in the groups of ten Na'vi and two-five giant beasts at one Omaticayan hunter to easy their certain victory.

The group of rogue Na'vi, whom were armed with the spearheads which they used like the knives, surrounded the group of two Omaticayan hunters, whom were immediately overpowered by the rogues, who stabbed with their spearheads to their upper bodies from the front, from behind and from both of the sides...

...while four of rogue Na'vi savagely slit from all four corners the throats from one of the Omaticayan hunter with their spearheads, cutting the hunter's trachea and jugulars, while one rogue Na'vi brutally pushed the half part of his spear deep into the another Omaticayan hunter's throat, and the rogues allowed the poor hunters to fall over to the ground and slowly to be suffocated in their own blood.

Another one rogue Na'vi managed to surprise the another Omaticayan hunter, who was so focused to the killing of dying rogue Na'vi, and smoothly sliced his head in half with his dual hunting axes, before he charged towards another one and swung his hunting axe towards the Omaticayan hunter's faces...

...savagely cutting the vicious wound across of the hunter's head right side and causing him to turn around that his back was to the rogue Na'vi with the dual hunting axes, before the rogue Na'vi brutally and with one swung beheaded the hunter from behind without the hesitation.

Another rogue Na'vi swung his spiked club fatally into another Omaticayan hunter's stomach, which caused the hunter to let out the loud throaty groan out of pain, and the spikes of the club fatally sinking into his stomach caused the hunter to bow down, until another rogue Na'vi landed another spiked club fatally onto the hunter's back, killing him.

The group of rogue Na'vi with the crossbows fired the volley of bolts at one Omaticayan hunter mounted in the back of his _Pa'li_ as the hunter attempted to escape from the area, and as an result of which, the right side of hunter's body from his right leg to his head and his mount's right side were fatally filled with the bolts, that caused both the fatally wounded hunter and _pa'li_ to fall on their left sides over to the ground.

Another Omaticayan hunter mounted in the back of _pa'li_ was taken down with the spears thrown by the rogue Na'vi, one of which pierced the hunter's right leg from his thigh, two-three of them pierced his upper body and the last one mortally pierced his head from the right, while his mount received even more fatal hits from the thrown spears.

two-three of Omaticayan hunters mounted in the backs of their _pa'li_ , and as an result of which, all three hunters right sides of their bodies and their mounts right sides were fatally filled with the bolts.

Two rogue Na'vi had elsewhere surprised one lone Omaticayan hunter from behind by placing their war-staves curved blades on his throat and by pulling their staves backwards they pulled the surprised hunter over on his back to the ground... and the spikes beneath of their staves curved blades brutally tore the hunter's throat open.

Five the giant _nantang_ were elsewhere pinning down one Omaticayan hunter, from of whom the giant beast had grabbed with their jaws and fangs from each of the hunter's limbs and were savagely pulling him to each four corners, tearing the hunter apart. And during of this, the fifth giant beast had sunk its front legs claws into the hunter's upper body's flesh and had also locked the hunter's head between of the bite force of its jaws, having crushed the hunter's skull and was at the moment brutally swinging its head to remove with brutal force the hunter's head of his shoulders.

And even though he was unable to gather the remaining hunters for the last stand...

...and even though he was alone, with only two long-bladed hunting knives as his weapons to fend himself and outnumbered by time after time to him attacking groups of dozen rogue Na'vi, whom were filled with the arrogant belief of easy victory after taking one sight at him.

However, using his strong reflexes, his physical speed and his outsmarting mind at the same time, Perhan'na had managed to avoid/dodge most of the blades targeted at him with the fatal intentions, only suffering the cut from the spear's tip to his left side and superficial wound from the long blade to his right shoulder...

...and Perhan'na himself had proceed by slashing twice - both wounding and lethally - the dozens of rogue Na'vi's thighs, stomachs, both left and right sides and throats, leaving in front of his twenty-four rogue Na'vi with their throats or stomachs slashed open and ten other with their thighs slashed open from the spots.

However, Perhan'na was surprised and caught into the chokehold from behind, squeezing so hard that Perhan'na was forced to drop his knives and instead to grab from the rogue Na'vi's arm as an attempt to free himself from the hold...

...and the rogue Na'vi had attempted to hold him still in the chokehold so that another rogue Na'vi with the hunting spear would spear him to death.

However, Perhan'na had luckily avoided getting impaled by the spear by pulling his body out of the spear's way right at the right moment before the tip of the spear sank to his body, which ended up to instead slash the cut to the left side of the rogue Na'vi holding Perhan'na in the chokehold.

This had got the rogue Na'vi to gasp in pain, which had caused him to loose his firm hold around of Perhan'na's neck, which also allowed Perhan'na to grab with both of his hands to the spear and quickly and hardly bent its spear tip's end with both of his hands that it eventually snapped off from the rest of the weapon, causing the spear still wielding rogue Na'vi to pull back in surprise...

...and with the strong pull upwards and to his head's left side where he believed the rogue Na'vi's head to be, Perhan'na hurled the spear into the rogue Na'vi's right eye and through of his head, killing him, before he knocked his lifeless body off him to the ground.

Perhan'na then turned to the rogue Na'vi with the damaged spear and attempted to advance towards him to kill him...

...but before he could even react, he was surprisingly and forcibly tackled down by three-four rogue Na'vi at the same time, who then proceed by forcibly pinning him with their own combined weight down against the ground, while Perhan'na himself kept stubbornly and no willing to surrender struggling against them...

...though his strength were mostly wore off from the fighting against these Rogue Na'vi.

 **###**

Payìva, who was at the moment standing on her knees in the next of the certain wounded Na'vi hunter before he got brutally hit from the scarred Na'vi's wielded Dreamwalkers weapons, had tried to do her best to help the slowly dying hunter, even though it was all in vain already. Payìva had also managed to avoid of getting shot by the scarred Na'vi with the Dreamwalkers weapons, bu the hunter's bloody death from the gunfire splashed the blood over her, shocking her greatly.

And once there was a gap in the Omaticayan hunters defending line and the rogue Na'vi poured in, the rogue Na'vi did not even show mercy at the wounded ones as well as neither to the those ones capable to fight.

The group of less dozen of rogue Na'vi proceed to stab fatally the Na'vi with the giant _nantang_ claw marks in his chest to his stomach, and they even proceed by repeatedly stabbing him with their spears even though the hunter was already dead.

One the rogue female Na'vi mercilessly swung the ends of her large spiked club-staff in the lateral swing fatally against from the giant _nantang_ 's fangs badly crippled female Omaticayan hunter's chest, crushing her chest's rib-cage between of the spiked club and the boulder's smooth side.

And the last one, with the slash from the thrown spear in his left side beneath of his arm, had attempted to get up and fight back for the one last time, despite his moving disturbingly slowing injuries... and to protect Payìva, who had remained shocked from the death of wounded Na'vi, that was brutally gunned down by the scarred one.

However, once he had get back on his feet, four rogue Na'vi with the crossbows had shot the Na'vi-made bolts to his chest, in front of still-shocked Payìva, knocking him on his back against the boulder's smooth side.

However, still alive but dying Na'vi hunter grabbed to one of the bolts in his chest, and struggling with the pain as he pulled it off, and proceed by thrusting it into attacking rogue Na'vi's eye, killing him...

...but the rogue Na'vi the dying Omaticayan had killed, had already managed to sink his hunting knife to dying Omaticaya's guts.

After the rogue Na'vi fell off its feet over to the ground dead, the dying Omaticaya slided himself against the bolder's smooth side on his knees in pain and then attempted to grab onto the knife and pull it off from his stomach...

...until a new attacking rogue Na'vi with the hunting axes attacked him and who at first sliced off the Omaticaya's right and towards the knife in his guts reaching arm off from bellow of his elbow.

The very same Rogue Na'vi then proceed by swinging his right hand's axe to his left side to gain the speed for his next strike, before he pulled his axe towards the area of the head of the Omaticayan hunter...

...slashing with it the Omaticayan hunter's throat open, knocking him to lean towards Payìva and cutting at the same time the Omaticayan hunter's both jugulars, from which the blood sprayed under high pressure all over Payìva's body.

The princess of the Waterfall Valley just remained in her paralyzed state from the steer shock of seeing her kin getting brutally killed, even though so much blood had been sprayed from recently killed Omaticayan hunter's half-beheaded neck...

...that it allowed her to be completely vulnerable to the enemy...

...as one of the rogue Na'vi had sneaked behind of her with the fist-sized boulder in his hand, with which the rogue Na'vi had surprised Payìva from behind and knocked her with the rock to the head, knocking her to half-unconscious.

Payìva's body then fell from the hard knock against her head on her stomach to the ground and remained to lie there half-unconscious, allowing her to be captured by the other rogue Na'vi, whom immediately rushed to pull her arms behind of her back and tie them tightly.

 **###**

And during of this bloodshed, the scarred Na'vi then proceed to turn his fire to above of the boulder and he mercilessly gunned down each one of the Omaticayan hunter that had jumped off from the backs of their _ikran_ onto that boulder to offer the support by bows and arrows from above.

All seven _Ikran Makto_ were gunned to death and their bodies full of gunshot wounds, and covered by from the holes onto their blue skin bleeding blood, fell one by one or two at times off from the rock to the feet of the boulder and remained to lie dead to there where they had fell off the rock.

And after the Scarred Na'vi had dealt with the Na'vi on the boulder, he proceed by turning the fire of the Dreamwalkers weapons from the top of the boulder at the sky, where the dismounted _ikran_ and still on their backs flying Omaticayan hunters, including Celtian and Jabar'an, were still floating...

...and so did his followers, who also wielded the Dreamwalkers weapons instead of regular Na'vi hunting weapons just like the other rogue Na'vi around of them.

The remaining _Ikran Makto_ of Omaticaya and some of the Clan of the Floating Mountain scattered to avoid getting shot by the Dreamwalkers weapons, even attempting to fight back by releasing some arrows at the Na'vi, who were wielding the Dreamwalker weapons.

However, some of the _Ikran Makto_ 's best efforts were not the best enough, as even one rogue Na'vi armed with the Dreamwalkers weapons managed to gun down three _Ikran Makto_ off the sky at the same time, killing all three _ikran_ , and allowing their riders to fall to the ground from the sky.

And one by one, every _Ikran Makto_ fell off the sky to the ground, with each one _ikran_ either dead or barely alive but mortally wounded, and the raiders from their backs were either dead (or wounded) from the gunshots or from the fall, depending from the highs, or still alive and well.

Celtian and Jabar'an were the ones of the few ones who lasted for a bit longer and still kept resisting against the rogue Na'vi armed with the Dreamwalker weapons.

Using the plains large tree's thick branches as his cover against the Dreamwalkers weapons and using his skills of handing and flying with his _ikran_ , Jabar'an avoided for a some time of himself and his _ikran_ getting shot down from the skies by the rogue Na'vi...

...and returned himself to the fire by releasing at least two-three arrows at once towards the rogue Na'vi with the Dreamwalkers weapons...

...killing with the lucky triple-shot all three rogue Na'vi on the way of the arrows; one getting Jabar'an's first released arrow straight through of his head, killing him instantly and knocking him off the back of his giant _nantang._

Second one getting the second arrow through of his upper body, nearly piercing his heart, and causing mortally wounded rogue Na'vi to fall off the back of his own giant _nantang._

And third one flying through of the third one's throat, causing him to spread his arms while still pressing by reflexes the triggers of his Dreamwalker weapons and accidentally firing upon his own, killing or wounding at least two dozen of rogue Na'vi and a several giant _nantang_ in the process before he dropped the guns from his hands and fell on his back to the back of his own giant _nantang_.

After witnessing this, which angered him, the scarred Na'vi took out the Dreamwalkers M60 Machine Gun equipped with the grenade launcher and proceed firing at Jabar'an and his _ikran_ with the blind rage.

The scarred Na'vi ordered the rest of his personal bodyguards to keep Jabar'an, who had taken the cover from behind of the tree along with his _ikran_ , pinned down with the heavy gunfire, while he himself ordered some other rogue Na'vi with the Dreamwalkers M60 Machine Guns equipped with the grenade launchers to fire their grenades to the feet of the tree where Jabar'an was hiding.

The heavy gunfire at Jabar'an's cover proved to be too much for Jabar'an that he was unable to return to fire in any way and revealing himself from behind of his cover would mean nothing more but the foolish suicidal attempt...

...and that was enough for the rogue Na'vi, as they kept firing at the tree with the Dreamwalkers weapons grenade launchers, which fired grenades explosions severely damaged the tree's trunk from two spots, nearly to the point that could cause the tree to eventually fall over to the ground and take Jabar'an and his _ikran_ down with it as well.

However, Celtian and a few remaining _Ikran Makto_ then flew towards the rogue Na'vi with the Dreamwalkers weapons from the right and surprised them by releasing some arrows at them from above as an attempt to buy Jabar'an some time to escape from the area.

" _Jabar'an! Get out of here! Warn Omaticaya! GO!_ " Celtian cried to her brother, as she flew with the high flying speed towards the rogue Na'vi with the Dreamwalkers weapons along with her followers and released several arrows at the rogues.

Four-five _Ikran Makto_ that accompanied Celtian in her attack, managed to release over dozen of arrows at the rogue Na'vi, whom were firing with the Dreamwalkers weapons at the tree, to where Jabar'an was pinned down...

...and their arrows managed to kill with the direct lethal hit at least a less dozen of rogue Na'vi, whom fell off the backs of their giant _nantang_ after getting the fatal hit to their heads or upper bodies...

...and some of their arrows managed to as well hit to their giant _nantang_ , either killing them with the direct fatal hit or causing the giant beast to go crazy and rampage nearly uncontrollably, thus causing their riders to accidentally aim their gunfire and the fired grenades onto their own, killing several of their own rogue Na'vi or their savage mounts!

Celtian herself managed to release at least three arrows at the rogue Na'vi, killing the first one with the direct hit to the rogue's stomach and through of the second one rogue's neck, while her third arrow hit to the third rogue Na'vi's savage mount's hind leg, thus causing the giant _nantang_ to let out the roar out of pain as it bounced up from the ground...

...thus causing its rider to lower his Dreamwalker weapon down at the moment when he was about to fire the grenade with the weapon's grenade launcher, which he fired to the feet of his and a couple other in the next of him standing rogue Na'vi's mounts feet, thus either wounding or killing all three of them in the following explosion.

However, to their attack was soon returned with the heavier fire...

...as the rogue Na'vi immediately turned their Dreamwalker weapons at Celtian and her followers.

One _ikran_ , along with its rider, was immediately killed as one of the rogue Na'vi fired at it with his Dreamwalker weapon's grenade launcher that hit directly over them in the air floated _ikran's_ back before it exploded...

...and the explosion caused two other _Ikran Makto_ to nearly fall from the air, as the explosion's shock-wave pushed hard both the hunters _ikran_ to the wave's going direction's thus sending the _ikran_ into confusion...

...which allowed the rogue Na'vi to gun them down with their heavy gunfire, that killed both of the confused flying animals.

However, their riders avoided of getting gunned down as well, because the shock-wave had pushed them off the backs of their _ikran_ , thus sending both of them to fall through of the shortly lasting fall to the ground, from which their survived as well.

However, fourth and female _ikran_ rider wasn't so lucky, as she got gunned down along with her _Ikran_ as well, as the bullets of the Dreamwalkers weapons in the hands of these rogues flew through of her upper body from behind, killing her instantly and causing her to fall down to the ground along with her _ikran_.

Celtian directed her _ikran_ telepathically to fly from the one direction to another to avoid most of the gunfire, as the bullets flew pass of her and her Ikran.

Celtian had already before found herself to be chased by the Sky People's flying machines that had attempted to gun her down with their heavy gunfire, which Celtian had barely managed to avoid through of her flying skills and the cunning mind, which had helped her to survive though of the war, during of which she had managed to take down many of the Sky People's flying machines from the earlier encounters to the final bloody fight for the Tree of Souls.

And her experiences about being chased by the Sky People's weapons helped her to avoid the Dreamwalkers weapons wielded by the rogue Na'vi, even from such of close distance between of her and the rogues.

However, the scarred Na'vi suddenly broke out from the rest of the group in the back of his giant _nantang_ and started to chase Celtian from the ground, aiming her _ikran_ with his Dreamwalker weapon's grenade launcher...

...with which she fired the grenade at Celtian and her _ikran_ once Celtian attempted to telepathically direct her _ikran_ to turn to the left and escape from the rogues heavy gunfire into the jungle.

However, Celtian's escape was cut off as her _ikran_ took the hit from directly at it targeted and fired grenade, which exploded beneath of the Celtian's _ikran_ 's right wing and tore the most of the wing off, thus making the animal unable to fly...

...and causing both from falling of the high height screaming Celtian and from the pain screaming _ikran_ to fall off from the sky to the ground.

After witnessing her sister and her followers halting the rogue Na'vi's gunfire - including witnessing to his horror his sister and her followers getting gunned down from the air one by one - and finding out that the three will not last any explosion from the Dreamwalkers weapons, Jabar'an grabbed to the opportunity by quickly mounting in the back of his _ikran_ and quickly linking with him through of _tsaheylu_ before taking off into the air.

Even though Jabar'an was extremely reluctant to leave both his father and sister behind at the mercy of these savage rogues due to his family bound and love towards them, Jabar'an fought mentally hard against his definitely suicidal desire to turn back and attempt to save his sister and father with the risk of getting himself killed...

...Jabar'an knew that he needed to warn Omaticaya about a new great threat that was lurking in the jungle near of their temporary village.

And so, though still with the bitterly reluctant, Jabar'an turned his _ikran_ away from the battlefield into the jungle and flew away from the fight to the direction of the Omaticaya clan's temporary village.

However, as the scarred Na'vi ordered some of his rogues to capture from the skies fallen Celtian and two other from the fall survived Omaticayan hunters, the Scarred Na'vi noticed at the corner of his left eye that Jabar'an had took an advantage of the distraction his sister had given to him and was about to fly away into the jungle in the back of his _ikran,_ attempting to get away from the area before the rogue Na'vi could open their fire at him...

...and as a result, from Jabar'an's escaping from their reach enraged scarred Na'vi turned his Dreamwalkers weapons at Jabar'an and opened the fire at escaping Jabar'an, hoping to bring him down from the sky as well before he completely managed to escape.

However, Jabar'an had already reached behind of some thick trees and their with each others messed thick branches standing out of the fields that offered to him and his _Ikran_ the cover against the scarred Na'vi's Dreamwalker weapons bullets and allowed Jabar'an to get away from the area...

...leaving scarred Na'vi behind to halt his fire and roar in anger that one Omaticayan had gotten away.

 **###**

However, Jabar'an wasn't the only one - maybe not even the first one - to escape from the area.

As the scarred Na'vi opened his fire with the Dreamwalker guns at the Na'vi on the top of the boulder, killing everybody on it...

Only Carva was able to avoid getting shot by the scarred Na'vi's weapons - which he, much to his shock and anger, recognized as an Dreamwalkers weapons - by timely dodging down and out of the way of the automatic gunfire, and by making the somersault forward and over the edge of the top of the boulder, he dropped off from it and fell on his feet to the feet of the boulder...

...only to be afterwards grabbed tightly from his arms by two rogue Na'vi and to get slammed/pinned against the boulder's smooth side.

However, with the hard pull forward, Carva pulled his left arm out of the rogue Na'vi's grasp and pulling it backwards, he knocked with his arm's elbow the rogue Na'vi's own head against the boulder's smooth side so hard, that the impact against the rock caused by Carva's left elbow caused the rogue Na'vi to fell over on his back to the ground...

...and then Carva turned to the last one rogue Na'vi that was holding him from his right arm.

And with his own hunting knife, Carva slashed three long, deep and strongly bleeding cuts to the rogue Na'vi's stomach, with the third one gutting his opponent and causing him to lose his guts that dropped out of his stomach from the third long cut beneath of his stomach.

Carva then forcibly tossed the dying rogue Na'vi's body to the ground and was about to turn to the next possible attacker...

...only to be himself nearly tacked down by third rogue Na'vi, who attacked him with the spear lowered down into the stabbing-position.

However, Carva quickly dodged the spear's tip before the rogue Na'vi managed to sink it into his stomach, before the Omaticayan hunter quickly grabbed with both hands from the rogue Na'vi's spear...

...and after moving quickly the position so that the rogue Na'vi was standing in between of him and slowly from the ground up on his feet standing rogue Na'vi, of whose head Carva had a moment ago knocked against the boulder's smooth side...

...and using from his move apparently a bit confused rogue Na'vi's confusion as his advantage, Carva pulled his left hand and along with it the spear's blade's side to downwards and with the hard pull his right hand and the spear's another end to upwards...

...knocking the rogue Na'vi to its head with its own weapon so hard that the rogue Na'vi turned around and nearly flew from the impact against his fellow rogue Na'vi, who was just about to get on his feet, knocking both of them over to the ground.

And once they were lying tangled with each others on the ground and at Carva's mercy...

...Carva changed the spear's position into the downwards stabbing position and pierced both the rogue Na'vi's bodies with the one strike with the spear, killing them both instantly.

And after killing the rogue Na'vi, and after picking up from the ground his hunting knife and keeping the spear - in which beneath of the long spear tip was hanging at least a dozen of to the spear tied Na'vi's removed _twsin_ \- Carva turned around to see if there was any possible attacker, who was about to attack him next.

However, Carva soon realized that he was standing in the other side of the boulder rather than in that side of the boulder where his remaining fellow clan members were still desperately battling against these rogue Na'vi.

And in the side where he had dropped off from the top of the boulder, the coast seemed clear, as there was no any rogue Na'vi or giant _nantang_ watching the area for possible runaways.

And yet there was one dismounted _pa'li_ in the area.

Perfect chance to get away from the area, while the attention of most of the pack of the giant _nantang_ and the rogue Na'vi was still elsewhere.

And so, Carva proceed to scavenge from one Omaticayan hunter, who was both gunned to the death and out of the sky along with his _ikran_ with the Dreamwalkers weapons, his long hunting bow and several of three-four his long arrows, before he quickly hurried to the lone _Pa'li_ to get away from the plains before he could been spotted.

At first Carva started by slowly and humbly approached the lone _pa'li_ , in case if the poor animal was wounded by the giant _nantang_ or the rogue Na'vi during the battle or if the animal had fell into the panic from the fight, which is why it would not allow anybody to come near of it and would react aggressively to the careless act in near of it.

However, the poor animal was nervous, as it started to move and neigh nervously as Carva started to approach it, but it wasn't in total panic state and it wasn't even wounded from the giant _nantang_ 's claws and fangs or from the rogue Na'vi's hunting weapons and the Dreamwalker weapons. Otherwise this _pa'li_ would have acted aggressively towards Carva, as he reached to the nervous animal's side.

" _Easy, boy. No one's gonna hurt you._ " Carva said to the nervous animal as he calmed it down by stroking and gently patting its neck.

And after _pa'li_ had calmed enough for him, Carva climbed on its back, linked with the animal through of _tsaheylu_ and encouraged the animal to ride away from the area before they could been detected by the rogues.

 **###**

And after both Carva's and Jabar'an's departure from the field, the Rogue Na'vi had gained the upper hand over of the survivors of Omaticayan hunters and claimed the victory over them after the survivors had been captured, tied up and lined together to wait for their fate.

And after their victory, the remaining rogue Na'vi had surrounded the area, where they were either guarding their Omaticayan prisoners by forcibly pinning them down from their shoulders and holding the knives on their throats while others stood all around of them and aimed their spears and crossbows at their captives, threatening them to stay still or else, or then the rogues were checking and scavenging the dozens of dead bodies all around of the battlefield, both of their fallen own as well as slaughtered Omaticayan hunters as as well as the fallen _ikran_ , giant _nantang_ and _pa'li._

Some of the rogue Na'vi were at the moment removing with their hunting knives from each one of the corpses, both of their own and the fallen Omaticayan hunters ownqueues off their heads as either in traditional act among of them or as an trophy from their enemies, alongside of the fallen ones weapons and their clothings, and on the battlefield fallen animal mounts the rogue Na'vi were taking everything they needed for their own purposes.

From Omaticayanhunters fallen _ikran mounts_ \- as well as from their own giant _nantang_ \- the rogues removed the _ikran_ 's heads and their antens, their skin, their wings and tail, and from Omaticayan fallen _pa'li_ they also removed their heads, antens and their skin... and their also took from the fallen _pa'li_ their flesh to feed their own with it.

All the Na'vi, both the rogues and Omaticaya from which the rogue Na'vi have already taken their weapons, their glothins and their queues off, were labelled as a useless for the rogue Na'vi and were then pilled together into the pile, to which they also dragged some dead _pa'li_ as well...

...allowing their giant _nantang_ to feast on the corpses of Na'vi and Omaticayan hunters _pa'li_ , greedily tearing the flesh outta of their bodies and tearing them apart limp by limp as they fought for the best parts with each others.

Seeing their own clan members being desecrated by removing their queues off their heads and being feeded to the giant _nantang_ shocked and horrified both Payìva and Celtian, who turned their looks away to prevent themselves from seeing their dead clan members being separated from theirqueues and their bodies being tossed aside for the giant _nantang_ to be eaten...

...but this sight greatly angered Perhan'na, which also provoked him to fiercely fight back his captors, knowing that the rogue Na'vi would turn their attention to them - as well as their intentions to cut off their own queues from their heads - once they were done with the dead Na'vi and yet it was filled with the fear for his daughter's safety, after he had found out that Celtian had survived from the bloody fight but captured by these rogues.

However, his struggle was nearly totally in vain, as he was forcefully pinned down from his shoulders on his knees to the ground by the rogues, one of which even pressed his knife hard against his throat, threatening to slit his throat open at once if he does struggle again.

And a bit later, after the rogues were done with most of the dead Na'vi, most of them turned to their prisoners...

...with the scarred Na'vi standing in middle of them and in front of all six Omaticayan survivors and the princess of the Waterfall Valley Clan, while holding the long curved knife in his hand.

Though the rest of the Omaticayan survivors, along with Celtian and Payìva kept their eyes down, refusing to even look at the rogue Na'vi leader's hideously scarred faces and his necklace of the Na'vi scalps with the hideous expressions of pain. But Perhan'na was the only one who lifted his head up to look at the rogue Na'vi standing in front of them.

And once he got the better look at this rogue's faces, Perhan'na immediately hardened his faces, narrowed his eyes, his ears bent backwards and he bared his teeth and hissed in hatred like he recognized the certain rogue immediately at one clear glance at him.

" _Skxir_ " Perhan'na hissed angrily at the scarred Na'vi called by name Skxir (in english: wound), who then took the wide grin on his hideously mutilated lips as Skxir looked down at Perhan'na.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


End file.
